Coming out of a Closet
by praeses
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS! Don't let the title fool you! I suck at summaries and this is my first story. What happens to a girl when THEY appear in her closet randomly... Rated T for Hidan's language and a bit of blood. HidanXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**This is my first story. I hope you like it. Read and Review please!**

* * *

*BAM! CRASH! CLATTER!*

"DAMMIT! THAT FUCKIN' HURT!" A man yelled, "OI! Leader-sama where are we!"

"I don't know" A calm voice replied

"Well whatever, although it sure is dark and cramped, un" A man voiced

A girl on her bed just stared at her closet. She knew very well that it wasn't robbers, so the only way that there could be voices coming from her closet is if she was asleep or insane. She was leaning more toward insanity than dreaming. She took the drink from her nightstand and sniffed it. 'Nothing wrong with that', she thought.

"Tobi doesn't know either. Tobi's a good boy though!" a very perky voice yelled.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!" a gruff voiced yelled, "Sasori get you're arm out of my ribs! Wait, Sasori? You're supposed to be dead! And where's Hiruko?"

"Sorry" an apathetic voice said. "I know I'm supposed to be dead, I'm not in Hiruko because it got smashed."

The girl was still sitting on her bed and was steadily moving toward a massive breakdown. She glanced down at the book she had been reading, "The Inter-Dimensional Traveling Theory". She grimaced at the irony. She got up and crossed the room, her footsteps audible on the cold tile.

"Hey I hear footsteps," a gravelly voice said, "I bet they heard Tobi."

The girl stopped and remembered that her closet was on the small-ish side and if people really were in there then when she opened the door the would spill out and crush her. So she had to be careful when opening the door. She reached out a grabbed the knob and positioned herself so that she wouldn't get crushed. She turned it and the 10 members of the Akatsuki came crashing out of her closet.

"Pein, please get off of me", a girl said.

"Sorry" he replied as he got off her.

"So we were in a closet" A man with a line across his face said as he sat on the floor.

"NO SHIT-SHERLOCK!!" screamed the guy with a 3-pronged scythe who was getting up.

"Thank you pretty lady for getting us out of the closet" said the happy-go-lucky shinobi who noticed the girl.

The remark Tobi made had everyone's head turn to the girl who was standing dumbstruck next to the closet door.

"Uh... Hi." The girl said weakly looking like she might pass out.

"Tell us where we are, girl." The man with orange hair commanded.

"You guys are in my bedroom, in my house, on my property, in Japan. Ok? Is that specific enough?"

".....We aren't in the Shinobi world, are we?"

"No, you aren't."

"FUCK!!" A brash guy screamed. **(A/N: I apologize for the language)**

"I'd tell you not to swear, but I don't think you'd listen to me." She said.

"DAMN RIGHT, BITCH!"

Well, she didn't take to kindly to being called that because she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a katana while humming to herself. Unsheathed it and walked over to the now nervous mass of people.

"Call me that again and I will attempt to kill you," She began whilst putting the katana against his neck, "I say attempt because I know full well that you're immortal, but I will cut off your head and then bribe Kakuzu not to sew it back on. And by the way my name is Ayame,"

The blue shark looking guy laughed loudly and said, "I like her she has spunk."

"Wait a minute! How the hell does she know my name?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'll explain later" The girl said.

She sheathed her katana. And began walking back to her wardrobe.

"You will explain, NOW!" A certain Uchiha said while his Sharingan was active.

In defense Ayame quickly pulled out a compact and used the mirror to show Itachi's reflection. He effectively used the Mangekyou on himself. He then threw some kunai her way which she dodged, they embedded themselves in her wall.

"Awww... Now look what you did. And you guys might want to be careful about being too loud. I'm not the only person here ya'know." Ayame warned.

"I apologize for the wall," Pein said to the girl.

"It's Ok. Happens all the time. Most of the time it's my fault, not the fault of a very irate shinobi."

Itachi's eyebrows twitched. Ayame noticed.

"Huh. Guess you aren't completely emotionless."

The blonde laughed, Ayame recognized him as Deidara, "She got you good Itachi."

"Very clever in using a mirror to deflect the Sharingan." Sasori noticed.

"Yes, Can we eat her?" Zetsu asked.

"No" Pein said bluntly.

"Please don't eat me Zetsu-san! If you're hungry though I do have some raw meat in the freezer." Ayame said.

Then Ayame realized, how the hell was she going to explain this to the maid downstairs.

'Simple, I do what I normally do. Scare them out'. Ayame had gotten an evil expression on her face that didn't go unnoticed.

"Uh... Why does she have a completely evil expression on her face, un?" Deidara asked while backing up.

Ayame was chuckling to herself as she went over to the T.V. and flipped through the settings on her cameras to find the lone maid in the house. As Ayame was doing this, the Akatsuki got increasingly unsettled by her actions. Ayame started laughing a bit. And proceeded to scare the poor maid senseless. First, Ayame played the 'Ghostly Moan' CD track using the small stereo in the camera. Then came the chains, then the ghostly wailing. Then to top it all off, Ayame grabbed the mic next to the T.V. and proceeded to do a maniacal laugh that made some members flinch. It not only unnerved the maid into leaving screaming, it scared some of the Akatsuki.

"Ahh... So much fun in scaring people senseless. Well now I am the only person in the house. We can move about with no problem." Ayame said.

She turned to look at the Akatsuki who were giving her various looks. She recognized the 'WTF' look, 'She's Insane', and her personal favorite 'What the hell just happened'.

"I scared the maid into leaving," Ayame clarified, "When I scare people I tend to get a little kooky."

"You can say that again," Kisame said grinning while taking his hand away from Samehada.

Ayame sat back on her bed staring at the Akatsuki. She then went to flip through the book on her bed. Then she picked it up and threw it across the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Hidan asked.

"It was in the way and it was useless now. It only tells the theory of Inter-Dimensional travel. In other words, it's not a 'How to' book" Ayame explained.

"OOOOKKAAYY", was his response.

"Now what to do, what to do?" Ayame pondered.

"What do you mean Aya-chan?" Tobi asked

"What to do about you guys, I mean what's a 17-year old girl to do with 10 S-Ranked criminals who just appeared in my closet." Ayame said, "I mean you guys are like mass-murderers and terrorists. No offense or anything."

"None taken" Pein said.

Ayame sighed and went back to thinking. She only had one option. She sighed again and said,

"Looks like you guys are staying with me."

"Yay! Tobi and everybody else can stay here with Aya-chan!" Tobi said as he glomped Ayame.

"Tobi, can't breath," Ayame rasped.

"Oi! Tobi, let her go before you suffocate her, un!"

"Sorry Aya-chan" He said as he let her go.

"It's ok. Tobi's still a good boy." Ayame said. Tobi looked happy.

"Well if we're to be staying here you should know our nam-" Pein began but Ayame cut him off.

"I know you're names: Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi." She pointed at them as she said their respective name.

They stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Pein asked.

"You do know that you aren't in the shinobi world right?"

He nodded.

"Ok. In this world, you guys are all characters in a manga and anime show called 'Naruto'. Basically the whole world know who you are. And you should know that you guys have what's called 'Fangirls'. All of you have them. And let's just say that some of those fangirls' minds are in the freakin' gutter. They post what's called 'Yaoi Fan Fiction' on the internet. The whole world can see it on the internet which is similar to a library that everyone has access to, and the Yaoi Fan Fiction involves all of you being gay and romantically interested in you partners. And sadly, Konan, you aren't exempt from this. You get paired with various members too." Ayame paused to look at their horrified expressions, "Wow. Uh... Well silver-lining time. I'm not one of the said fangirls with their mind in the gutter." Somehow a few of them looked relieved. "Oh yeah, Itachi, there are some Yaoi that pair you with your brother."

Itachi looked like he'd pass out or he'd be seeing his breakfast again.

"You OK?" Ayame asked.

"What kind of sick, sick world did we land in," Itachi said.

Ayame laughed. "You landed in the sickest world imaginable."

They all looked at her like she was insane.

She stopped laughing, "Well time to show you around."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2! I only own my character Ayame, not the Akatsuki.**

* * *

She got up off her bed and slipped her black fuzzy slippers on, and she grabbed her messenger bag. She walked up to the wall with the kunai knives. Yanked them out and gave them back to Itachi.

"Careful with your supplies, I don't think I can get replacements." She said as he took them from her.

"Way are you bringing your bag? Can't you come back to this room is you forget something?" Kakuzu asked.

"I wouldn't feel like walking back here every time I forgot something." She said as she looked through her bag making sure she had everything including her cell phone. "Good I have everything." She walked over her bedroom door that looked more like an entryway to a palace than a bedroom door.

"Cool, un. Very artistic."

"Tch. If you think this door is artistic wait until you see the rest of the house. Ok. Before I open the door a few rules: Don't kill each other, Don't blow anything up, any rituals have to be done outside, and stay close and don't get lost. The last thing on my agenda today, right above being killed is trying to find somebody in this house. Clear?" Ayame articulated.

"Yes" Pein said, "Try to follow Ayame-san's rules, alright."

Everyone mumbled yes.

"You can call me Ayame-chan. The -san really makes me feel a bit old." Ayame said.

"Wait a minute, 'Don't get lost'? What's that supposed to mean, un?"

"Simple my house can be compared to a small village in your world. And quite frankly it's like a maze." Ayame said.

Kakuzu instantly asked, "Are you rich?"

"My family is, yes. My father is the head of a company in this world. He owns the business. He's been a millionaire a few times over."

Kakuzu immediately took a liking to the young girl and didn't think of her being annoying as he previously thought. Ayame opened her door to reveal an insanely long hallway.

"I hope you like walking, because that's what we'll be doing a lot of." Ayame said.

"Holy" Kisame began.

"Shit" Kakuzu said.

"Jashin" Hidan remarked.

"Un" Deidara grunted.

Still walking down the hallway, Ayame stopped at an intersection.

"Okay. I like to call this 'The Crossroad', because this leads four different ways. This way," Ayame pointed to the left, "Leads to the extra bedrooms," Ayame pointed to the right, "That way leads to the library, and the center pathway just cuts down the middle and serves as a shortcut to the staircase downstairs. Where do you want to go?"

"The library." Pein said.

"Ok. Follow me." Ayame turned to the right and started to walk with the Akatsuki behind her.

Eventually they reached the ornate doors of the library. Ayame walked up to the doors and pushed them open. The Akatsuki were dumbstruck at the sight of how big the library was. It consisted of many different tiers of books. With different levels to the actual library itself. The windows were large and arched. There was a balcony overlooking a garden and fountain.

"Well just don't stand there. Come in." Ayame chuckled as she stood in front of the windows. The sunlight glinted off her black hair that reached her waist. The sun played with her sapphire blue eyes, making them seemingly glitter in the light.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Looking unsure of what to do, they came in and looked around a bit. Deidara began talking to Ayame.

"Have you actually read all of these, un?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, un. It must have taken you a long time."

"Yeah, well I get bored. Very easily. How else do you think I got the garden to look like THAT."

When Ayame added emphasis to the word 'that' and pointed out the window, all of the Akatsuki looked out the window. They saw a garden in full bloom and the fountain outside.

"Did you grow all of that?", Zetsu asked.

"Like I said, I get bored."

"How bored do you have to be to read all this fucking books and plant a garden?!" Hidan asked in his own way.

"Extremely." Ayame said, "It took me well over a year to read all these. The garden was done when I wasn't reading."

" 'Well over a year'? How long does it take you to read a book? A day?" Sasori drawled out.

"Yeah, that's about right." Ayame said.

They stared at her.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. Who wants lunch?" Ayame asked.

Ayame looked at them. At the mention of lunch, most of the Akatsuki were already drooling.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'" Ayame said. "Well follow me."

They filed out of the library and as soon as Ayame shut the doors, she sprinted down the hall. Surprised by her sudden actions, they ran after her. Ayame was laughing while she ran. She took a sharp right and the Akatsuki nearly lost sight of her. Pein had to use some chakra to catch up to her. And just as he was catching up she took another sharp right and Pein failed to notice the wall and he ran into it with a dull thud. Ayame laughed harder. She couldn't believe that Pein, leader of S-Ranked criminals, would run headfirst into a wall. Ayame reached the large staircase and slid down the banister and landed gracefully at the bottom. The Akatsuki however did not expect a staircase and Hidan, who had been behind Ayame almost fell down the stairs.

"Welcome to the foyer of my house!" Ayame chimed. The foyer was rather large and had an echo in it. It was decorated with a chandelier on the ceiling. The Akatsuki came down the stairs.

"You! Why the hell did you run!" Hidan screamed at Ayame.

"Because I was hungry and walking down to the staircase would have taken forever."

Hidan seethed with a quiet rage. "I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama! I'm sure he'd love you!"

"Huh. Smart. Kill the only person who can tell you about this world. Also I'm sure that you guys can't cook at all, so killing the chef off is not a good idea."

"You cook?" Kakuzu asked while marveling at the armor that was on the wall.

"Yeah, not like the maids are gonna cook for me." Ayame scoffed. "Anyway, this way to the kitchen."

They followed her to the kitchen.

"Zetsu-san, you only eat raw meat right?" Ayame asked.

"That's correct" Zetsu answered.

"Ok. That makes things easy. Any requests?"

"No" they said.

"Ok then. You can sit over there." She pointed to the table in the kitchen. They sat.

Ayame walked to fridge. The kitchen was rather large and had any cooking tool imaginable. Ayame was looking through the fridge when she saw that there were some steaks that could get cooked. She took them out and placed them on the counter. She rifled through the vegetable bin and picked out some veggies. 'That'll work', She thought. She started the rice and suddenly realized that something was missing. She thought for a second then realized she didn't turn the music on. She went over to the iHome, and stuck her iPod in it and turned on "Papermoon" by Tommy Heavenly6. She adjusted the volume so that is was background noise. She mumbled along to lyrics as she cooked.

"Aya-chan has a pretty voice!" Tobi said excitedly.

"Thank you Tobi-kun." Ayame said with a smile on her face.

Her smile caught the Akatsuki off guard. She smiled before but that was more like a laughing smile that people automatically did. Her smile was pretty, but somehow there seemed to be a tinge of sadness in it. Just then "Shoujo S" by Scandal came on. It surprised them, and snapped them out of their shock.

"I love this song. It's so catchy." Ayame said to no one in particular as she put the kettle on.

"Aya-chan, why did you look sad a minute ago?" Tobi asked while cocking his head to the side. The Akatsuki face-palmed. Tobi wasn't one for discretion.

"I looked sad?" Ayame repeated.

"Yeah, yeah. Tobi didn't like it. But Tobi did like your smile."

"Thank you Tobi."

"Oi. Tobi, don't distract her from cooking, un."

"OKAY, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi said looking happy.

"How did you join again?" Kakuzu asked.

"I joined because Sasori-sama died." Tobi said while pointing to him. "HUH! Sa-Sasori-sama is alive!" He screamed.

"NO SHIT! DID YOU JUST NOTICE THAT NOW YOU DUMB ASS!" Hidan screamed. A knife hit the wall inches from Hidan's head.

"No screaming in the kitchen, Ok?" Ayame said, while holding a large butcher's knife in her right hand. "You wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, now would you?" Ayame had a tone in her voice that unnerved them. And there was an aura around Ayame that screamed, "Just try it jackasses!". The Akatsuki felt it. Itachi looked a little freaked too with his widened eyes.

"Oh-Oh-Ok! Aya-chan. Tobi will be quieter!" He stuttered out.

"Uh yeah what he said." Hidan sputtered. 'How the hell did she do that. I didn't even see her move. Next thing I know there's a knife in fucking the wall.' He thought.

"The rice is done." Ayame said and gave everyone a bowl. "Zetsu-san? Sasori-san?" They shook their heads no. "Ok. Time to start the main course." Ayame said while opening a closet door. She wheeled out a large grill and dusted it off. She was a distance away from the table. She opened the meat and gave Zetsu a raw steak on a plate. He mumbled his thanks and started to eat it. Ayame went back to the grill and turned it on. She then grabbed some knives from the drawer. They were rather large and looked heavy.

"Can you actually use those?" Pein inquired.

Ayame chuckled and with a glance up said, "You'll see." A couple of Akatsuki shuddered inwardly at the glance. "Resonance" by T.M. Revolution began playing. The grill heated up and Ayame began cooking. Then Ayame began slicing and dicing away. Her movements were fast. She was cooking the food and plating it at a quick pace. When the song picked up and moved faster, so did Ayame. They were surprised she didn't cut herself. When the song started to end she began serving the food. She turned the music off and sat down. The Akatsuki stared.

"What? Eat before it gets cold." Ayame said as she ate. She chose something that could be eaten with chopsticks instead of silverware. She served them grilled steaks with grilled vegetables, along with the tea she had made. They ate.

"Yum! Aya-chan you are a good cook. Tobi like it a lot!"

"Thanks. Tobi is a good boy." Ayame said.

"Not bad. Better than what we've had in a while." Kisame said with a grin.

"You can say that again. Remember when blondie cooked. He almost blew up the whole fuckin' kitchen." Hidan said laughing.

"Yeah well it was better than anything you cooked, un!" Deidara said.

"Children please, we should enjoy the meal." Konan cut Hidan off from saying anything more.

"Whatever." Hidan mumbled.

Just then a noise made almost everyone jump. It was Ayame's cell phone. "Huh, surprised he didn't call earlier...", she said as she answered the phone. "Hello Father... Well she was slacking off anyway. Don't get mad at me... I still don't see why I need a maid anyway... It was a simple prank... Ok. Don't send anymore maids please. I'll handle everything here... Ok then... Bye."

Ayame hung up and sighed. She looked up and the Akatsuki looked confused. "This," She began while holding up her cell phone, "is called a cell phone. I use this to talk to people far away. It's like a communication jutsu. I was talking to my father about the incident with the maid this morning. It's not like it's anything new. I've done that to many maids before. All of them seem to leave after the first incident. It's really funny to watch."

They looked at her a little less confused.

Ayame's cell went off again. Looking confused she looked down at it. She quirked an eyebrow at the caller ID. She answered it with an unsure hello. "Hello?..." She stiffened when she heard the voice at the other end of the line.

* * *

**Heheh... A cliff hanger. I will put the rest up tomorrow. Stay tuned. Review please! (I do NOT own the Akatsuki... If I did the story would be so different.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Akatsuki! I own Ayame and her creepy stalker!**

* * *

"How the hell did you get this number?... You are such a freak... Yeah? Good luck freak." With that she hung up. "Unwanted phone call. Nothing to worry about." She said when she figured they were confused. Ayame blocked the number that just called and then she called the head security guard at the base of the hill.

"Hey. It's me... Listen don't let anyone in tonight. No exceptions unless I say otherwise. Ok?... Good. Thanks bye."

She snapped her phone shut. She had spoken in a different language so they wouldn't understand her. "It's nothing just eat." Ayame ordered. They shrugged and ate.

They were outside the mansion now. Ayame had decided to show them the grounds. It had been 5 minutes and they were still staring at the size of the house.

"It's huge, un." Deidara repeated for the 5th time.

"We've established that Deidara." Kakuzu said

They hadn't noticed but Ayame was gone. She had gone to change into her steel toed boots, she grabbed a helmet, and her skateboard from the entrance to the manor. She walked back outside to find the Akatsuki still standing there staring up at the house. She found a small rock and threw it at the back of Hidan's head. Perfect aim. It hit him right in the head.

"OW! What the HELL was THAT for!" He screamed snapping everybody out of it.

"No reason. I figured that if I hit you, you'd snap everyone out of it." Ayame said while holding up a V-for victory sign.

Hidan growled and started toward her. She smirked and started off on her skateboard. He chased after her screaming that he'd sacrifice her to Jashin and a few profanities too.

"We should go after them before he kills her." Kisame said.

"I wonder... Would she get killed or would he end up dismembered." Sasori said.

"She is a very smart girl, it's doubtful that she'll end up dead." Konan observed.

"Yeah, you're right, un."

Meanwhile....

Hidan was still chasing Ayame. Ayame was laughing and pulling off various skateboard tricks. They reached the garden. She avoided all the obstacles in the way and got away smoothly. Hidan didn't give up and chased after her still pissed off. They rounded the corner and saw the other members of the Akatsuki. She grinned even more and looked at Hidan. She smirked at him and waved at him. It just ticked him off more and started sprinting. She jumped, up into the sky she went. 'Two can play that game, bitch.' He thought and went in the air too. He managed to catch her in midair. He knocked her off the skateboard and grabbed her, holding her bridal style. He landed a few feet away from the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Aww... you caught me. I was having so much fun too..." Ayame sighed in Hidan's arms. The skateboard clattered to the ground.

Hidan then realized how he was holding the girl, and quickly let her down.

"He was chasing you all that time and he only caught you when you jumped? Wow. You must have been going pretty fast." Konan remarked.

"Yep. He wouldn't have caught me if I hadn't jumped." Ayame said to Konan. Ayame turned her attention back to Hidan, "You aren't going to kill me, right?"

Hidan just said, "Whatever..."

Ayame picked her skateboard up. It was fine, not a scratch on it. Ayame turned to the wrought iron gate that looked like the entrance to a castle. She inspected the lock on it and came to the conclusion that it will hold.

"Something wrong, Aya-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Nope. I was just making sure that the maid locked the gate when she left." Ayame lied. She wouldn't tell them that the 'Unwanted phone call' earlier today was her personal stalker that had almost kidnapped her years earlier. Nor would she tell them that he had said, "See you tonight" on his phone call. But, she doubted it. The mansions' security system was good, and nobody could get in without someone knowing it. "Anyway, let's go back inside." Ayame said walking to the front door. The Akatsuki followed.

Ayame looked at the clock. It was a little past three. She wondered what to do next... 'I know let's watch T.V. for awhile'.

"Follow me," Ayame led them into the living room. "We're gonna watch T.V. for awhile."

Ayame smirked as she put a movie in. It was a movie with everything that the Akatsuki would like. The movie had gore, explosions, and murder. They would probably think it was a comedy. Ayame was on the sofa next to Konan. The movie started and everyone was watching the screen. The movie started off with a bang, literally. It started with a church being blown up. Deidara smiled and started laughing when people started screaming. Hidan was smiling because another religions' place of worship got blown up. As they watched the movie the Akatsuki laughed at what people would call inappropriate moments, like whenever someone got killed, they'd laugh and call the person a moron for being killed that way. When the movie ended they gave it positive reviews for explosions, blood, and gore. They didn't like the plot line too much though. Ayame glanced at the clock again, five in the evening. Dinner time.

After they ate dinner, she figured she should give them some pajamas and show them to their rooms. So, Ayame went into a room and came out with some clothes. She tossed them on the table and told them to pick whatever. She made a special selection for Konan away from the guys. After the pajama situation was sorted out, Ayame printed out 10 maps of her house from the computer in the living room and had the Akatsuki follow her upstairs. They reached the "Crossroads" and turned toward the extra bedrooms. She opened 10 doors and told them to pick whichever room they wanted. She marked their rooms on the maps and passed them out.

"Aya-chan?" Tobi said.

"Yeah, Tobi-kun?" Ayame asked.

"Something's been bugging Tobi. Do you live all alone in this big house?" Tobi's question had been on all of their minds. They just didn't know how to ask Ayame.

"Yeah, I do Tobi-kun. Why?"

"Don't you get lonely." A flicker of sadness went into Ayame's eyes but as quick as it appeared, it was gone.

"A little bit." Ayame admitted.

After the rooms were picked and everyone settled in a bit, the power went out.

* * *

***Manic laugh* Another cliff hanger! Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep. Chapter 5! I would've updated yesterday but someone didn't want to share the laptop with me. I do not own the Akatsuki. Only Ayame and the creepy stalker dude.**

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Ayame said. She took a flashlight out of her bag and shined it on them. "Everyone ok?"

They all answered affirmative.

"I can't believe that weirdo actually did it!" Ayame fumed then sighed. "Remember the 'unwanted phone call' earlier?" They nodded yes, "Well, that was my stalker who called here to tell me that I'd be seeing him later tonight. I can't believe he did it though. This house is extremely good when it comes to security... Sadly though it runs on electricity which is now out. The only thing keeping him out now are the locks on the doors." Just then, as thought to spite her, there was a crash and the sound of glass shattering. Ayame ran to her room with the Akatsuki hot on her heels. She got to her wardrobe and found her two katanas. She sighed and was relieved to have some form of protection. Her katanas never let her down, she used them often enough to know. She strapped them to her waist and held the flashlight, lost in thought.

"Ayame-chan?" Pein's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Pein-san?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to him first then I'll see what I need to do," Ayame said.

"Ok." Was Pein's only reply.

Ayame began walking to her bedroom door when she heard his voice echo down the hallway, "Where are you Ayame-hime?"

Ayame shivered and paled. Hearing the '-hime' after her name unnerved her a bit. It brought back unpleasant memories. However hearing his voice made him easier to find. He was still in the foyer. Ayame walked down the hallways, her heart thrumming like a jackhammer. Everyone was silent. Except for the occasional sound of his voice echoing down the hallways. She flinched every time when she heard his voice. She reached the top of the staircase and motioned to the Akatsuki to stay put. She headed down the steps to face him, Shou.

"Ahh... There you are Aya-hime." A semi- manic voice sounded from the shadows

"What do you want?" Ayame said coldly.

"Why do you need to be like that? Don't you know I love you?" He appeared from the shadows.

He looked worse than when she last saw him at the trial years before. He looked much older than 24. Last time Ayame saw him, she was 12, he was 19. He'd been in jail for attempted kidnapping. Attempted being the operative word. She had effectively kicked his ass into the next month.

"Yes, I know that." Ayame said. No inflection in her words.

The Akatsuki had hidden their presences well. They looked at the creeper that Ayame was confronting. **(A/N: I didn't label who spoke because it was obvious.)**

"He reminds me of **Orochimaru**." Zetsu said.

"You got that right, un."

"Should we kill him?" Sasori inquired to leader-sama.

"Yeah I say we sacrifice the little bastard to Jashin-sama!"

"Tobi doesn't like him. It looks like Aya-chan is scared though..."

"For once I agree with Tobi. Ayame-chan does look a bit scared." Kakuzu agreed.

"We can't kill him. Until Ayame-chan wants him dead." Konan chimed in.

Ayame was searching for her resolve to fight, to live. She managed to find it as she reached for her katana. She drew it. Moonlight glinting off the blade, as it reflected the ice-cold stare back at her.

"You aren't going to kill me or take me anywhere, got it Shou?" Ayame growled.

"I'd expect nothing less than a fight from you, Aya-hime." Shou smirked, "Of course I wonder what you can do with that sword. You couldn't even protect-"

Ayame cut him off, "Shut up. Shut up. Stop right there don't say it." She seethed.

Ayame decided that the time for words was gone. Of course her hand was shaking. Shou thought it was in fear, not blind fury. Ayame used her sword and cut him across the chest.

Ayame laughed out, "You underestimated me again?" Shou clutched where she cut, "Don't fret, it's a shallow wound." He started backwards. "Don't run away, didn't you learn from last time? Provoke me too much and you end up with injuries." Blood dripped from her sword to the floor.

The Akatsuki were shocked at the sudden turn of events. Most were shocked speechless.

"What's wrong Shou? You act as though you've never seen blood before?" Ayame taunted. Suddenly Ayame called out, "Sorry you have to see me like this. Hidan, why don't you come help me?"

"Why should I? You seem to have a pretty good handle on the situation." He appeared half-way down the stairs.

"I'll let you sacrifice him. Also for what he did to me, I want to see him in pain for a little while." Ayame said. She removed her second katana and threw it to Hidan. "I expect you know how to use that."

"What are you planning?" Hidan inquired as he caught the sword.

"I'm planing to kill him, call the cops, and claim self-defense. He has a prior record when it comes to me. He's stalked me since I was 10 and he won't stop until I belong to him or until one of us is dead. I'd rather see him dead."

"Woah, that little bastard stalked you for 7 years?" Hidan said appearing next to Ayame.

The Akatsuki wondered why she chose Hidan to help her.

"Why did she choose him, un. I would of blown him up in a millisecond."

"It's because Hidan is sadistic, she knows it." Pein gave the most logical explanation.

"Yep, 7 long years." Ayame said, "Creepy isn't it?"

"It's not creepy, it's sick." Hidan argued, "Even I have to admit it. Don't you think it's sick to stalk a girl since she was 10? Kakuzu, what do you think."

"It's sick alright." Kakuzu said.

"Anyway let's get this party started." Ayame began, "Hidan use the katana I gave you. It will help fool the cops. The two swords are identical except for the hilts. Here." She offered him her right hand that had Shou's blood on it.

"So you know how my jutsu works too, huh." Hidan smirked. Ayame nodded yes.

He took some of the blood and drew the Jashin circle. He activated his jutsu. He started by cutting the leg, to test the jutsu. Shou screamed in pain. Ayame smiled a bit.

"Hidan sorry to say but, you might want to kill him quickly." Ayame said.

"Don't you want him to suffer?" Hidan asked.

"Yes I do. But he can suffer in hell later."

"True, very true."

Shou started toward Ayame. Hidan didn't let that happen. He slashed across the chest in the opposite direction as Ayame did before. Almost reading his mind Ayame did so too, pretending to strike. Getting sprayed with blood. Hidan looked at her.

"It needs to look convincing." Ayame said. "I'll be fine."

"Ok I'm going for the kill. Through the heart." Hidan stated.

"Got it." Ayame said. "Bye Shou."

Hidan drove the sword trough the heart. Ayame followed the wound track, to make it more convincing. Blood sprayed everywhere. Shou fell lifelessly to the ground.

"He's dead." Ayame stated the obvious and Hidan undid the jutsu. "Ok, we need to work fast. Someone clean the ritual circle up or place a genjutsu on it to make it invisible. The mop is in the closet over there," Ayame pointed to the closet to the right, "Be careful with what you touch. When you touch something wipe it off after you touch it. The last thing I need is for your fingerprints to end up in the national database for criminals. Oh.. Konan? Check the kitchen to see if the knife is still in the wall, if it please take it out. I don't want to explain how a knife got in the wall to the cops." Konan nodded and checked. Everybody else started to work on cleaning the circle.

Ayame took out her cell phone. She first worked up a little sob in her voice. She called 911.

"Hel-hello?... I need help... Someone tried to break in... I-I-I killed him." She started to sob more. She turned to the others to show she was only fake crying. In truth she didn't have a tear. "He-he was a stalker... He stalked me for 7 years. Even in jail I got messages from him saying horrible things... I-I-I live in the mansion on the hill ok? I'll call and have them open the gates... 8-minutes... Ok..." Ayame hung up.

"We have 8-minutes and you finished cleaning the circle, good. Go upstairs or hide your presence so the cops can't find you guys."

"Got it." Pein said, "Follow her directions."

Ayame called the guard posts to tell them to let the cops through. Everyone else hid their presence or went upstairs. Ayame needed to look hysterical so she sat on the stairs and held the katana loosely in her right hand, and used eye drops to look like she was crying. She sounded and looked convincing. What kind of police would question a girl covered in blood and crying.

The police entered to see her covered in blood and crying her eyes out.

"It's okay now miss, it's alright." A random cop said to her. He took the sword out of her hand. "Can you tell us what happened?" Ayame nodded yes and took a shuddering breath.

"He-he called earlier today from a pay phone and told me he'd be seeing me tonight. I didn't believe him. But, when the power got cut then I heard the shattering of the window then his voice... It echoed through the halls. I fought him off. I killed him in the process though. I killed someone!" She sobbed harder. Ayame had mastered the art of fake crying.

"We need to collect some evidence but this looks like an open and shut case of self-defense." Another cop said.

"Oh-Oh-OK." Ayame stuttered out.

A female cop approached her and said, "We need to collect you clothes for evidence. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's ok." Ayame got up and went into the nearby bathroom to change.

**Well no cliff hanger this time. I will update as soon as I can. Review please! I only have like two!**


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later... The power came back on.

The cops were gone, the blood was gone, and Ayame was exhausted. Of course she knew she had one more obstacle to pass. Her father and brother.

"You can come out now," Ayame called.

"Are you alright Aya-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired. The day is catching up with me." Ayame said.

"Why don't you go to bed then?" Kakuzu suggested.

"I would, but I'm expecting a phone call." Ayame mumbled. And as if on cue her phone rang.

Ayame groaned and put her head in her hands. "I don't feel like talking." But, she answered her phone anyway. With a weak hello, she dragged herself into the other room.

Less than 3 minutes later...

*Shatter*

"I smell blood." Zetsu said.

"The sound came from the direction Ayame went a few minutes ago." Kisame said.

"She probably hurt herself on something." Sasori put the pieces together.

"Let's go check it out then." Kakuzu went on.

What they saw surprised them. The girl had seemingly put her left arm through a china cabinet. Ayame was sitting down, phone to her ear, blood running down her left arm. She was also crying, it wasn't fake crying either. The girl who hadn't shed a tear when she saw someone dead at her feet, was sobbing silently.

"Aya-chan, what's wrong?" Tobi asked.

Ayame didn't say anything. She merely put the cell phone on speaker and motioned to everyone not to say a word. The voice of her father was heard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED SOMEBODY! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT PR **(publicity rating)** I HAVE TO DEAL WITH NOW. A KILLER FOR A DAUGHTER!!! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINES NOW!" Her father screamed at her. Her brother who was also on the line chimed in.

"Seriously sis? You HAD to KILL somebody. Even if it was self-defense, you still killed somebody. I bet you aren't showing the least bit of remorse..." Her father chimed back in.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" Ayame sobbed even harder. But the lowest blow of all was to be dealt by her brother, "Yeah you're right dad. That's all Ayame is. A worthless FREAK!" The line went dead.

The Akatsuki didn't know what to do. Konan was the first to move toward the girl.

"It's ok Ayame." Konan moved to attempt to comfort her. She lifted the injured arm. "Do you have bandages?" Konan asked her. Ayame nodded yes and choked out, "Below the sink."

Tobi went to go get it and came back less than 10 seconds later. Konan inspected the wound for glass and used the tweezers to pick out the glass shards. She then carefully cleaned the wound and wrapped it. By that time Ayame had stopped crying a bit and was just staring off into space. She absently rubbed at her neck with her right arm, it was as if her neck pained her. She then wiped her face off with her sleeve. Taking the make-up, that covered the scar on her right cheek, off along with the tears. The Akatsuki looked surprised to see the scar. Then on a hunch, Konan carefully moved Ayame's hair out of the way to look at her neck. Again there was a scar. A larger one that looked like it nearly cut one of her major arteries. Ayame was still silent.

"I don't feel like opening that old wound. I'm going to go to bed." Ayame mumbled and stood up. She was a little woozy from blood loss. But still managed to make it up the stairs and down the hallways. The Akatsuki were close behind. They reached the Crossroads and Ayame mumbled her 'goodnight' and 'see you in the morning' while walking toward her door. When she reached her door, she noticed her katana leaning against the door, it was clean. Hidan had probably left it there. She smiled a bit and took it in her right hand, then walked into her bedroom.

The Akatsuki had convened in Pein's room.

"Why the hell does she have a scar that size on her!" Hidan said loudly.

"It looked like a large knife wound or something from a small sword. The scar seemed jagged. The one on her cheek looked like it was a defensive wound if she had held arms to protect herself." Konan explained. Tobi was sneaking out of the room.

"Tobi, where are you going? Un."

"Tobi wanted to check on Aya-chan."

"Whatever if she tries to kill you don't come crying to us." Kisame said. Itachi agreed by saying, "Hm..."

Tobi walked out of the room and toward Ayame's. He knocked on the door and came in when he heard come in. Ayame turned on a light.

"So are you approaching me as Tobi or Madara?" Ayame asked from her canopy bed.

He chuckled. "So you do know my real identity. Not surprising really."

"Let me guess, 'Don't tell the others or I'm dead' right?"

"Again correct. You are a smart one."

"It helps when you have an IQ over 200."

"I stand corrected, very very smart."

"Don't worry. Who am I gonna tell. Nobody would believe me anyway."

"Very true."

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"I prefer it when you act like Tobi..."

"Ok then. Goodnight Aya-chan. Tobi will see you tomorrow." Madara put his Tobi guise back on and headed to the door.

"Yep. You too, Tobi-kun." Ayame played along and turned out the light.

Night came quickly to Ayame. Who was snoring before the door shut again. Soon after Ayame fell asleep, everyone else did too. Except for Sasori who stared up at the stars all night long.

**I only own Ayame and her "family". Please review! Next time Ayame wakes the Akatsuki up in the morning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

The next morning Ayame pondered how to wake them all up. Ayame had woken up around 7 and had taken a shower. She was wearing an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, along with her pair of steel-toed boots (the cops didn't need her shoes that night). She got up off her bed and went over to her shelf. She found an air horn. 'That would wake them up, but they'd kill me...' She thought. Then she saw the old RC car sitting in the corner. She rigged the air horn to the car so the horn would go off when she pressed a button on the controller. She smiled as she walked down the hallway with the rigged car. She placed the car at the bottom of the hallway and she walked to the kitchen. Using the cameras in the house (the cameras were connected to the T.V.s in all the rooms) and the T.V. in the kitchen, she managed to get control over the car. She grinned as she pressed the button for the horn to sound and accelerated the car to full speed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screamed as he fell off the bed.

Kakuzu sat straight up. Itachi's eyes flew open. Konan was like 'WTF'. Kisame freaked a bit and grabbed Samehada. Sasori didn't bother showing any emotion as he saw what Ayame was doing. Pein groaned. Deidara fell out of bed. Tobi screamed a bit. Zetsu said, "What the hell?"

They all looked out of their rooms and saw the RC car at the hallway. Ayame sounded the horn again and floored it. Hidan took off after it screaming profanities. He ran down the hallways with the remaining members trailing behind... Ayame perfectly drove the car down the stairs and into the kitchen. She drove the car right to her feet, then picked it up, laughing.

"So it was you!" Hidan screamed.

"Don't scream so loud in the morning. I know you aren't a morning person, but that doesn't mean you can give everyone a migraine first thing!" Ayame said, "Breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"Grrrrr...." was the only thing Hidan said.

Kisame chuckled.

"Shut it." Hidan glared at Kisame.

"Hey, Aya-chan? Why did you put your arm through glass last night?" Tobi asked. Ayame jerked at the shock of being asked that so suddenly.

Everybody stared at Tobi, they were completely silent. If a pin dropped, it'd be audible.

"Tobi! You moron! She probably doesn't want to talk about it, un!"

"Moron." Sasori uttered.

Konan sighed, "It's ok if you don't want to answer, Ayame."

"It's fine." Was all she said while cooking.

"Okay, then. Why does Aya-chan have scars?" Tobi asked. Ayame stopped cooking.

"MORON!" Kakuzu yelled.

Deidara smacked the back of Tobi's head.

Ayame's hand went to her neck absentmindedly. She caught herself and brought her hand back to cooking. And lied with, "I can't remember." She knew they didn't believe her, but it would probably keep them from asking. In truth she remembered well what happened. She didn't feel like talking about it.

Tobi responded with a happy-go-lucky, "OK."

Everyone muttered about what an idiot Tobi was.

Ayame served breakfast. After she ate, she was waiting for everyone else to finish. She then realized what time it was. Time to practice knife-throwing. She got up and pulled out her practice target... A poster of her father. Then she walked to the drawers and pulled out 15 knives. She pulled put a small notepad to look at her previous records that she recorded. She took her position and let the knives fly. All 15 of them, were kill shots. The Akatsuki watched her for a little while. Observing the cold look in her eyes as she repeated the throws. Then they went back to eating. They wouldn't dare ask.

'So that's how she managed to pull a knife on me without knowing it' Hidan thought.

'Damn... All 15 of those were kill shots. Note to self, don't tick her off, un"

"Intriguing for a girl who isn't a trained ninja.' Pein thought.

As if for emphasis, Ayame threw the next knife where the sun don't shine. All of the Akatsuki cringed a bit internally.

'NEVER tick her off, yeah.' Deidara thought.

Ayame stopped after that. She picked up all the knives and put them away, along with her target. Just then, a knock on the front door was heard.

"Stay here." Ayame said.

Ayame answered the door. It was her friends Sayuri and Takara.

"Hi you two. What's up?" Ayame asked confused. "And shouldn't you two be in school?"

"We took the day off," Sayuri said, "We came to bring you... you know where."

"Oh... Thanks. You didn't have to come all the way here for that." Ayame began, "Come on in."

"Thanks," They both said at the same time.

"Did you guys get my e-mails?" Ayame asked.

"Yep we know the situation fully." Takara said.

"Oh good. Guys come on out!" Ayame called. "This is Sayuri," Ayame pointed to the brunette, "And this is Takara." She pointed to the blonde.

The Akatsuki met the two girls. Sayuri and Takara were dumbstruck at first then their fangirl instincts kicked in. Ayame managed to stop them before they slide tackled their targets.

"Excuse my friends for a minute," Ayame said, "They tend to get a little rabid sometimes."

"It's ok. You can let them go." Pein said when he saw the girls struggling to get free.

"You're funeral." Ayame said as she let her friends go.

Sayuri promptly slide tackled Itachi into a death grip hug. Takara got the jump on Deidara. Ayame was laughing slightly at the sight of Itachi being completely freaked out and Deidara trying to get Takara off by running around. Sayuri's grip on Itachi didn't falter a bit, she was starting to suffocate him. The Akatsuki was staring a them. A few members were laughing.

"Sayuri, Takara down. You two are going to end up either killing them or end up killing yourselves." Ayame chuckled.

"Oh... Sorry Itachi-kun." Sayuri let go and the color rushed back into Itachi's face.

"Sorry Deidara-kun." Takara let go. Pein glared at Ayame.

"What? I told you." Ayame retorted. "I specifically said the word 'rabid' didn't I?"

"You did but, people tend to ignore you." Takara said.

"Yeah, but they should listen to you more often. I mean not only can you kick someone's butt into next year, and you have an IQ of over 200." Sayuri stated.

"Tw-two- TWO HUNDRERD!" Deidara choked out.

"Yep she graduated college when she was 15. High school when she was 13." Sayuri stated. "She's a genius! Not to mention a great cook!" Takara said happily.

"Anyway... Did you two say that you were bringing Ayame-chan somewhere?" Pein inquired.

"Yeah, just out for a minute or two. A place where you wouldn't really like." Ayame said. "No you can't come."

"You sure?" Sayuri asked only to be glared at. "Oh-OK!"

"See you guys in a little while. I won't be more than a few minutes. Don't blow the house up, set it on fire, or leave the property please. As I said before, don't wander around too much or you will get lost and rituals are to be done outside." Ayame reminded them.

"Got it." Pein said.

"Later." Ayame said. Sayuri blew a kiss to Itachi, he glared. Takara waved goodbye to Deidara, he shivered. The door closed.

"Where do you think they went?" Kisame asked.

"Don't have a clue." Most everyone said.

Hidan chuckled, "So blondie, how'd it feel to almost get suffocated by a girl?"

"Shut up. It was horrible! I thought she was gonna kill me, un! Her grip was like iron!"

"Hm" Itachi agreed.

"Itachi-sama started to look like Kisame-san!" Tobi yelled.

Meanwhile... Ayame, Takara, and Sayuri had pulled up to their destination. A graveyard. Ayame got out and walked over to the grave. She knew exactly where it was. She had visited every year for the last 12 years on the very same day.

"Hi, Mom." Ayame said and left a single white rose on the gravestone. "I'm fine. Everyone's ok. I miss you."

Sayuri and Takara only watched their friend mourn. They never knew her mother. They knew part of the truth behind her death. The words Ayame said to them years back echoed in their mind, "My father killed her. Don't believe the official reports." They also knew that it had something to do with the scars on her body. They know about the four scars on her body. Cheek, neck, abdomen, and the two on her back. They've faded some, but they still are visible. The one on her neck is the worst of them though. The two on her back are hardly visible and it's the same for the one across her stomach, you'd need to stare for a while to see it. After about 15 minutes they left to go back.

The Akatsuki were in the living room when Ayame got back.

"Hi Aya-chan! Huh? Where's Sayu-chan and Taka-chan?" Tobi asked.

"They had to go back to school. They were going to go in late today."

"Oh..." Was Tobi's only reply.

**Well. Review please! I do not own the Akatsuki.... Only Ayame and her friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok... Chapter 8! I love three day weekends... Well, I do NOT own the Akatsuki, only Ayame. I also do not own ANY of the movies that are mentioned in this chapter...**

It was early afternoon. After a few hours of bad comedies and Blood+, Ayame decided to use the indoor swimming pool, however she effectively disappeared without anyone seeing where she went. Ayame was wearing a two piece bikini, a simple black color. However before she even got the chance to swim, Hidan came in wanting lunch.

"Hey! Do you think you can make some lunch! We're hungry!" Hidan yelled. Ayame sighed and turned toward him. He took one look at Ayame in a swimsuit, got a nosebleed, and then keeled over.

'Wow! I made an immortal get a nosebleed', Ayame thought as she stared at the person on the ground. He was twitching a bit. Just then Deidara came in next and did the same thing Hidan did. He got a nosebleed and keeled over.

Tobi came in next. He took one look and screamed, "Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a bad boy!" and ran out.

However, Tobi's comment made the rest of the Akatsuki come investigating. Soon, everyone but Tobi, Pein, Konan, and the white half of Zetsu were on the ground bleeding. Ayame was just standing there.

'Ok for future reference: I can knock almost everyone out by wearing a bikini.' Ayame thought. She then shrugged and proceeded to go swimming. The sound of water must've revived them because they woke up, Tobi even came back in.

"Tobi is sorry Aya-chan. Tobi was having thoughts Tobi didn't like."

"It's ok Tobi-kun." Ayame said from the pool.

Ayame got out of the water and then everyone, including both halves of Zetsu, got a nosebleed AGAIN and passed out. This time the nosebleeds were worse. Konan was the only one left standing. Her eyebrows quirked when everyone hit the floor at the same time.

"Wow" was all she said.

Ayame was standing there a faint blush on her cheeks then said, "I'm going to go change now. I trust you can handle waking them up?"

Konan nodded, Ayame left.

"Owwww... My face hurts, un. What happened?" Deidara moaned after Konan woke everyone up. Apparently seeing Ayame in a two-piece shocked everyone enough and they couldn't remember why they passed out.

"Everyone passed out." Konan said to them.

"How did you guys even find where I was?" A voice said from behind. They turned and saw Ayame fully clothed with wet hair. As soon as they saw her, the Akatsuki remembered.

"I remember now. We saw Ayame in..." Kakuzu trailed off when he got the death glare from everyone.

"Hidan found me first. How did you know where I was?" Ayame pressured.

"I-uh. Followed after you, but I got lost for a little while, it was getting close to lunch time. Then I found you." Hidan managed to say, as he avoided direct eye contact with her.

"And I followed Hidan, un."

"Tobi followed Senpai!"

"Then we heard Tobi scream and we came to investigate." Kisame concluded.

Ayame nodded accepting the explanation. "Well pizza for lunch today. I don't feel like cooking right now. So what do you want on it?"

They looked at her blankly.

"Pizza? What's that?" Pein said, avoiding looking at the girl.

"It's bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and anything you want on it. Baked in an oven, with a circular shape. It's really good." Ayame explained. They agreed to give it a shot.

She got three large pizzas. It took a minute or two but the Akatsuki got the hang of eating it. And they were liking it. Ayame decided it was time to make the Akatsuki watch "A Nightmare on Elm Street". She wondered how they would react to the movie. After all, it was a freaky movie.

"After lunch, we're gonna watch 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'. It's a horror movie. One of the best really, next to 'Silence of the Lambs' and 'Halloween'." Ayame announced.

"Nightmare, eh. Ought to be good then." Kisame said.

"If you think blood, gore, and a serial killer makes a good movie then you'll like it. Not to mention the weapon of choice for said serial killer." Ayame grinned.

"Cool, un."

"Yeah they even have a song for the killer it goes, 'One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, four you better lock the door. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, eight stay up late. Nine, ten never sleep again'." Ayame sang out.

"Heh, can't wait. Sounds like fun." Hidan said.

"Oh, it was a low budget movie, but it earned it's worth in just a week. In other words, it was cheap to make but made a ton of money." Ayame said, Kakuzu seemed pleased at this fact.

"Enough talk, let's watch it." Zetsu said as he walked into the living room.

Everyone finished eating and filed into the living room. Pein got one of the armchairs. Tobi sat on the floor. Ayame was in between Deidara and Hidan on the larger sofa. Zetsu was in the floor. Kisame and Itachi were on the smaller sofa. Kakuzu and Sasori were sitting in front of the coffee table that was in front of the larger sofa. Konan was near Pein in the other armchair. The movie began...

During the movie the Akatsuki were impressed with the brutality of the murders and Freddy Krueger himself. Ayame however, even though she'd seen the movie many times before still got scared a bit with the nightmare scenes. She cringes a bit every now and then. Hidan chuckles when she jumps, however that changes when Ayame grips the arm of his cloak while during one of the hair-raising scenes.

He then mutters, "it's just a movie" under his breath. He sees terror reflected in her sapphire colored eyes. 'Tch... She's kinda cute when she's scared.' He thought.

The movie ended, it was only 5:30.

"Heh... That movie was awesome." Kisame said.

"Agreed. The glove with the knives attached is an awesome idea, un."

"It was pretty good." Sasori agreed.

"Hey, who wants to watch 'Halloween' after dinner?" Ayame asked.

"What's that?" Tobi asked.

"Another movie with a serial killer in it. Similar to 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'."

Everyone agreed....

After dinner. Everyone sat back down where they were before. The movie started and everyone was watching the movie. Let's just say that for Tobi, it was a scary movie. Then in an attempt to freak even the Akatsuki out, Ayame put on the original 1974 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' after 'Halloween' was over. By mid-movie almost everyone was freaked out. Apparently killing people on meathooks, then making them into furniture is a bit much. Tobi was cowering on the floor, Deidara was just staring at it, Ayame was holding onto Hidans' sleeve for dear life, Kisame looked disturbed, and Pein watched with his eyes widened. Konan was a bit freaked grabbing onto Pein every now and then. Let's just say that they were glad when that movie was over.

"Man, that was sick." Sasori said.

"Tch... Those were only the American horror movies. Wait until you see some Japanese ones. Those will freak you out even more." Ayame said. "We'll watch 'Ichi the Killer' tomorrow night."

"Oh great..." Kakuzu mumbled.

"Yeah... the movie caused one person to throw up and another to faint." Ayame informed them. **(A/N: Completely true, the movie really did cause that.)**

"Joy..." Pein said.

"Yeah I don't recommend watching it unless you're an extreme sadist." Ayame said.

"Whatever let's just watch it now. Get it over with, un."

"You sure? Alright." Ayame put the movie in.

This time Ayame put her face into Hidan's sleeve, Tobi was crying in the fetal position, Deidara was looking at the movie completely grossed out, Konan stopped watching, and everybody else looked visibly disturbed. It was probably the longest 2 hours ever. Hidan was even slightly disturbed by the movie.

"What the hell! That was seriously the most messed up shit I've ever seen!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm not sleeping for a week." Konan mumbled.

"I did warn you." Ayame said.

"Shut up! You did not say anything about that!" Hidan yelled.

"I did say that it made people throw up or pass out right?" Ayame retorted.

"She's got a point." Kakuzu said.

"Well I am going to bed." Ayame said as she started for the stairs. "Good night. Sleep well."

"Yeah we'll see about the last part." Kisame said.

"Hm." Itachi agreed.

Ayame reached her room. She was wondering how her arm was healing, she took the bandages off. It was healing well. Another day and she could take the bandages off permanently.

The Akatsuki were still freaked out by the recent horror movie marathon. Hours of slasher flicks is enough to make anyone jumpy. Tobi was still upset about the last movie. They were all trying to get their minds off the movies. Scenes from "Ichi the Killer" haunted them.

However Hidan's mind was elsewhere, 'She was holding onto me the entire movie. Was she really that freaked out by it? She's weird but what's weirder is that I actually wanted to try to comfort her a bit. I don't know why either! It's pissing me OFF!' He thought as he was trying to sleep.

**End for now... I could update again today if you really want me too... I have most of the events already written out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Part of Ayame's past will be revealed, she still has many secrets left don't worry. **

Ayame was having a nightmare. She was thrashing around on her bed, whimpering, and shaking a bit. Then she screamed. She was still asleep but, she was screaming audibly outside of her dream. When the scream echoed down the hallway and jarred the Akatsuki out of a deep sleep. Ayame had pretty much screamed bloody murder so, the Akatsuki ran out of their rooms and to Ayame's door. They still had manners because they knocked first.

"Ayame-chan. Are you alright?" Konan said through the door. They just heard some faint whimpering.

They opened the door and saw Ayame thrashing around a bit, whimpering "No" or "Stop" every now and then.

"She's dreaming." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, but I've never seen someone still stay asleep after they've screamed like that, un."

"Aya-chan" Tobi began walking over to the girl, "You should wake up."

However that was a mistake. Ayame had a very strong left-hook, and with her thrashing around, Tobi was knocked into the wall when her fist connected with him.

"Holy Shit!" Hidan exclaimed as he dodged the flying shinobi. Tobi hit the wall with some force.

"OW! Aya-chan has a good left-hook. She knocked Tobi into the wall!"

Everyone just stared at him. Then they turned to the girl who knocked him into the wall. She was still having her nightmare. They carefully approached her, avoiding her arms. They tried to rouse her from her sleep.

"Ayame-chan wake up, un!"

"Wake the hell up!" Hidan screamed.

It didn't work. She was in a deep sleep.

"Must be some dream..." Kisame trailed off. Ayame became still. People leaned over her.

Ayame screamed and bolted upright narrowly avoiding Hidan's head. She was panting like she sprinted 10 miles. Her hand immediately went to her neck.

"Aya-chan? Are you alright?" Tobi asked and put his hand out toward her. She cringed a bit, then realized who was with her and where she was. She sighed in relief.

"I-I'm ok. Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Happens all the time." She tried to smile but her pallor didn't convince them.

"No. Tell us." Pein ordered.

Ayame took a shaky breath and brought her knees up to her chest. "Fine." Ayame said in a small voice. "Every year about this time I get that nightmare. I can't wake up until that nightmare is over."

"Dreams are the way that the subconscious tells us what's bothering us." Itachi said, in what was probably the lengthiest thing he's ever said the whole time. **(Can anyone see Itachi reading those types of books? At all.)**

"Have you been reading the books about psychology I have in the library?" Ayame asked while everyone was staring at him.

"Hm." was his reply.

"What's the nightmare about?" Pein pressed for the answer, ignoring Itachi.

"It's always the same." Ayame said, "It's more of a memory than a nightmare. But, it's about me seeing my mother being killed." **(GASP!)**

Everyone was shocked to know that Ayame had seen her mother being killed in front of her.

"What's worse is that it was my father who killed her too..." Ayame uttered.

That got even more of a shock.

"Didn't you guys notice something off about the house? How it's so tight with security." Ayame wondered.

They had really never thought about it. But as she mentioned it, they saw exactly what she meant. She had explained the security system after the incident with Shou. There was the wrought iron gate out front, then the wall surrounding the house. Then Ayame mentioned that the security at the bottom of the hill was tight as well, another wall and a guard post at the bottom of the hill.

"Yeah, it's not only designed to keep people out, it's designed to keep me in as well." Ayame said their thoughts aloud. "My father has a bad temper. I was about 5 when it happened. I had a fever and was awake. I was crying because I was in pain. My father didn't like it, it made him angry. He lost his temper and came at me with a knife. A large one. It's how I got the scars on my neck, back, abdomen, and cheek. I was screaming and my mother, who had known about his temper and was often a victim of it, came running. I was covered in blood on the floor. My father was about to kill me when my mother took the hit. It hit her in the heart, she bled out almost instantly. I was taken to the hospital in critical condition. I had three or four blood transfusions before they got me in a stable condition. To add insult to injury, my father was never charged with her murder. He managed to pin the crime on an unnamed burglar. Since I witnessed it, my father made sure I'd never tell by keeping me away from people. However he couldn't keep me completely away from people. He lied and said I was sickly since my mother's death. The attack left me desensitized to blood, as I was covered in it, both my own and my mothers'. It also left me with a fear of knives for a few years. I was afraid of them until I figured that by still being afraid of them meant my father still had won, that he still had power over me. So to spite my father I got over my fear and managed to become proficient in knife skills. The doctors figured that seeing my mother killed messed with my head." Ayame chuckled at the thought, "So that's my story." **(I'm a really sadistic person when it comes to my OC's pasts. So this past is a typical one for my OC's)**

Everyone looked at her for a while. Ayame's face was strangely unreadable. It was a mixture of sadness and another emotion they couldn't put their fingers on.

"That's quite a past." Pein said.

"It wasn't typical either. My father always degraded me too. He called me 'worthless' and a 'mistake'. The world of business is like an empire. The first born inherits the power. I was second. Even though my intelligence level is higher than my brothers', I'm still second. Sayuri and Takara are the same too. We'll probably be married off to other families to get a good relationship with other businesses." Ayame looked at their shocked faces. "The business world is cutthroat, y'know. Relationships are everything."

**Review please! I appreciate it. I know it was a shortish chapter but I will update again soon! I only own Ayame and her past... Not the Akatsuki...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been hectic this week.... *sigh* so many projects... Well it's Chapter 10 now!**

Ayame glanced at the clock, 3:30 in the morning.

"Well no chance I'm falling back to sleep right now..." Ayame muttered as she started to get up. She grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around her. "Want to come I'm making tea. It'll calm me down." Ayame said as she walked out the door.

The Akatsuki followed her, still shocked about her past and what her future held for her.

'No wonder she said the "sickest world imaginable" to me when we arrived.' Itachi thought.

'Damn. I can't believe that past.' Hidan thought angrily.

'I'm surprised she's lasted this long.' Madara thought, 'With the things she knows I'm surprised her father didn't kill her off.'

"I bet you guys are wondering why my father hasn't just killed me because of what I know." Ayame said, shocking Madara, "There are several reasons. The first being he won't kill me because I look too much like my mother. The second being is he can't. He's waited too long. I'm able to hold my own against almost any hit-man my father can send. He knows it too, that's why he locked me up here."

"Figures, with the way you can handle knives and swords you could probably kill a normal person easily." Pein agreed.

"Yeah, that and I'm also pretty good when it comes to unarmed combat too. Ninth degree black belt. There are ten ranks within the black belt rank itself. However if my lesson goes as planned tomorrow... er today, then I will reach tenth degree." Ayame chuckled a bit.

That surprised them a little bit. Not much though. They had come to expect the unexpected with her.

'So she technically is trained as a shinobi. With the exception of ninjustu and genjutsu. However with her chakra system she could learn it with ease.' Pein thought.

In truth the Akatsuki had noticed that her chakra system was more refined than most people in this world. The cop's chakra systems were all over the place and some didn't even have any. Shou's was a mess as he had no control over it. Only Takara and Sayuri had chakra systems were close to Ayame's. She had probably trained them a bit as they had a grip like iron.

"Hey. Ayame-chan. I was wondering how your friends had grips like iron, un."

"Easy. I trained them a little bit. If I had to guess their ranks I'd say that Sayuri and Takara are second degree black belts. They were quick learners. In your system they'd be strong chunin." Ayame answered.

Itachi and Deidara's eyes widened a bit. They never expected them to be that strong. They were suddenly more wary of their fangirls.

"And you'd be at a jounin level am I right." Kakuzu said.

"I guess." was all Ayame said as she walked down the stairs.

The Akatsuki could see Ayame being a jounin easily. All she needed to do was to learn a few ninja techniques. Which they could easily teach her. Pein began thinking that maybe they should take Ayame back with them. If they ever got back of course. Ayame started the tea.

After she had some tea, Ayame was sitting on the sofa. Some of the Akatsuki had gone back to bed. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein had gone back to bed. Sasori had gone to the library. So Hidan and Ayame were left alone. They were sitting on the sofa watching the news. Apparently a house burnt down. Ayame was leaning back with her eyes shut. Hidan was staring at the T.V. blankly. Until he felt pressure on his right shoulder. He glanced down and saw Ayame had fallen asleep on him. Normally he would've screamed at her to get off but, he didn't. He just let her sleep. Shortly afterward though he fell asleep too.

**I know it's a short Chapter but it's almost the weekend. I will update again soon! Please Review! I do not own the Akatsuki...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! This chapter is on the shorter side.... Sorry about that.**

Dawn finally broke. Everyone was still asleep including Ayame and Hidan. They were asleep on the sofa together. Ayame woke up to find herself in a very embarrassing position. Ayame was somehow wrapped in Hidan's arms which were around her waist, and her head on his chest right above his heart. Since he was lying on his back, Ayame was pretty much sitting on top of him. She blushed a bit.

"Um... Hidan-san." Ayame tried to wake him up a bit. He just mumbled in response. "Can you wake up? Please?" She repeated.

It worked. He woke up and looked down. He saw a blushing girl against his chest. Then he realized where his arms were and immediately released her.

"Let's agree not to tell anyone." Hidan muttered, Ayame nodded yes.

"Do you know how that happened?" Hidan asked curiously.

"No. I'm a very heavy sleeper. That's why I didn't wake up when you guys were trying to wake me up." Ayame explained. "Anyway. Can you go wake them up? I need to get the food started."

Hidan agreed. Ayame walked to the nearest bathroom and came out, changed out of her pajamas.

"I have clothes almost everywhere in the house. Do you think this is the first time I've fallen asleep on the couch." Ayame explained when she saw Hidan's surprised face.

Around 10 in the morning Ayame got a phone call from her instructor.

"Hi, Yoshiro-Sensei!" Ayame chirped. "Can Sayuri and Takara watch? I want them to be there when I take my test... OK! Thank you sensei! See you around 12!" Ayame then texted Sayuri and Takara.

"Taking the test to see if you reached the tenth degree?" Pein said as he was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Yep." Ayame replied. Ayame got a reply from her friends, she grinned and yelled out, "Hey Itachi-san! Deiadara-san! Sayuri and Takara are coming over!"

Ayame heard a loud groan from Deidara and Itachi from the living room. Ayame chuckled. Two 17 year-olds giving them trouble. It was too funny.

Sayuri and Takara came to the house within 15 minutes. Ayame directed them into the living room where the Akatsuki was. Sayuri and Takara were grinning as they snuck up behind their targets. Sayuri grinned as she managed to get her arms around Itachi's neck. The same for Takara when she got Deidara. The two S- Rank criminals looked afraid as they didn't sense them coming.

"Get off of me! Un." Deidara said as he tried to pry Takara's arms off of him. The opposite happened. Takara tightened her grip on Deidara. Itachi was struggling a bit but, Sayuri didn't give an inch.

"OK. Ok. You two down. You've glomped them enough for today." Ayame said trying hard not to laugh.

Sayuri and Takara pouted but listened to their friend. A few members of the Akatsuki were laughing mainly Kisame, Tobi, and there was a small smile from Sasori.

"Sayuri, Takara... What should we do about them? Yoshiro- sensei is coming over soon. I can't really explain this too well either. I thought I was lucky when you two believed me..." Ayame said clearly unsure of what to do.

"We could give them new outfits and say we brought them over..." Takara suggested.

"Yeah that might work!" Sayuri agreed.

"True... But what the hell are we going to do about Zetsu-san, Kisame-san, and Kakuzu-san. They don't exactly look normal." Ayame pointed out.

"HELLO! Ever think that they could use a transformation jutsu?!" Sayuri and Takara said in unison.

Ayame sighed and looked to the three people in question, "Would you rather hide again or use a transformation justu to fool my sensei?"

"We'll hide." Zetsu said.

"I don't care." Kakuzu muttered uninterested.

"I'll use a jutsu. I want to see the sensei that trained you Ayame-chan." Kisame said smiling showing off his teeth.

**Please review! Next time the Akatsuki get a wardrobe change... I do not own the Akatsuki, only Ayame and her friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's been like a week since the last update. School was hell last week. Ugh... Essays, tests, and a lot of work. But I'M ON VACATION ALL THIS WEEK!! ^_^ So I'll be updating a bit this week and maybe post a new story for Bleach...**

"Ayame-chan! Please keep that girl away from me, un!" Deidara said when they heard that they were getting an outfit change.

"Sorry Deidara-san. Even I don't have that kind of power over Takara." Ayame chuckled. However seeing Deidara's completely scared look, Ayame sighed and said, "Takara... Don't go overboard and keep away from anything that will humiliate him. And for the sake of our sanity don't make him wear anything obscene. Got it?" Ayame then glared at her friend, Takara flinched a bit. "Same thing for you too, Sayuri. Sorry Itachi-san... But I can't control her."

Itachi sighed, then he flinched a bit, internally, when Sayuri grabbed his right shoulder. He glanced over his right shoulder and what he saw would probably haunt him for eternity. Sayuri was looking at him with an evil look. He started to sweat a bit, internally of course. Then Sayuri got a completely evil grin on her face, she dragged him across the living room chuckling evilly to herself. They disappeared from sight around the corner. Deidara yelped a bit when Takara did the same. Zetsu left as well, probably heading to the garden.

'What the hell did I just do...' Ayame mused to herself.

'Well Itachi is as good as dead now...' Sasori thought.

"BYE-BYE SENPAI!!" Tobi screamed.

"Well time for an outfit change." Ayame said chuckling a bit.

"Ummm.... Is anyone else nervous?" Kakuzu said when he saw the glint of mischief in Ayame's eyes.

People muttered their agreement.

"So... Who's the first vic- ahem I mean volunteer?" Ayame asked, trying to look innocent.

"Uh... Konan will go first." Pein said looking nervous.

"Thanks." Konan muttered. She froze when Ayame grabbed her shoulder and then promptly dragged her into a room.

A few minutes later...

Konan came in without her cloak. Instead wearing a flowered dress that went to her knees. The paper flower was still in her hair, which had been styled a bit.

"Who's next?" Ayame asked.

"It's your turn oh fearless leader of ours." Konan said. Pein cringed a bit internally.

Ayame nodded and grabbed Pein dragging him off into the room.

"How was it Konan?" Sasori asked getting scared.

"Not bad when you consider what Itachi and Deidara are probably going through right now..." Konan said smiling a bit.

Everyone else cringed a bit. They felt sorry for the the two unfortunate members.

Pein was released wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said "Future Ruler of the World". His hair was still a spikey as ever.

"Next!" Ayame ordered as the remaining people pushed poor Tobi toward the room.

"Anything from Itachi or Deidara?" Pein asked Konan. She nodded no.

Then they heard a small scream that sounded like Deidara. Their eyes widened. What the hell was Takara doing to him? However they didn't have much time to think about it as Tobi came our wearing tan cargo pants and a khaki t-shirt. He still had his mask on though. Before Ayame said anything, Sasori was pushed into the room mercilessly. He came stumbling out a couple minutes later wearing white jeans with a light red t-shirt.

They heard a voice coming from down the hall, "Oh no you don't! You aren't getting away from me Itachi!" Then there was a loud crashing noise along with a dull thud.

Everyone stared down the hall with wide eyes.

"NEXT!" Ayame said loudly. Hidan was pushed in this time, while swearing to Kisame and Kakuzu, who were still awaiting the outfit switch.

In what seemed to be a little longer than most of the others Hidan finally came out wearing black jeans and a T-shirt that had..... the JASHINIST symbol on it!? Everyone was in a slight state of shock. They hadn't thought that the Jashin symbol would be on a shirt in this world. Kisame and Kakuzu did a quick round of rock-paper-scissors, Kisame won. Kakuzu transformed into a man of the same height and build that Kakuzu originally was, the only difference was that he had short black hair and didn't have any of the stitches in his body, his mask and headband were also gone. Kisame pretty much threw him into the room. He came out a few minutes later with black pants and a green shirt that said "You're wasting my time, and TIME is MONEY!" on it.

Hidan laughed and said, "That shirt suits you Kakuzu!"

"Shut up." Was all Kakuzu said.

Kisame transformed into a man of the same height and build that he was originally. His hair switched to brown though and his skin was tan instead of blue. His teeth were still sharp though. He walked in the room calmly. He came out wearing a shirt with a shark on it along with blue pants. Ayame joined them a minute later wearing her white training uniform with a black belt that had nine yellow marks on it and her long black hair in a pony tail.

"I would have figured that Takara and Sayuri would've let them go by now." Ayame said scratching the back of her head when she noticed that the two members weren't back yet.

However as if on cue Sayuri and Takara came back dragging the objects of their affection in back of them. Sayuri and Takara had large grins on their faces. Deidara and Itachi had swirls in their eyes and looked like they didn't enjoy their time with their fangirls.

"Deidara-senpai are you alright?" Tobi asked.

"NO!" Deidara yelled wanting to strangle Tobi, or at least blow him up. "She made me try on a least thirty different outfits before she settled on this one, yeah!"

Deidara had come back wearing black pants with an untucked dress shirt on. He was wearing fingerless gloves and his headband was gone.

"Not bad Takara." Ayame said.

"I should say the same to you." Takara was looking the members over.

"So, Sayuri. What did you get Itachi-san to wear?" Ayame asked her friend.

"Jeans, tank top, and a leather jacket." Sayuri said happily. "I also got his headband off too."

"Good. So everyone looks normal." Ayame said.

The door bell rang.

**It also occurred to me that I never gave you a clear description of Ayame either... Well Ayame has sapphire blue eyes, jet black hair that goes to the middle of her back, is around 5'6", and usually is very casual in her clothing choice since she never goes out. Since I also neglected Sayuri and Takara I will give the descriptions for them (and the mansion) in the upcoming Chapters**

**On a completely unrelated note: Trivia I found as a result of extreme boredom during my Study Hall (it's about Itachi's jutsu): **

**Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are actually Shinto (A Japanese religion) gods. Well Amaterasu is actually a goddess. I found those facts to be interesting. Well it was news to me. I found it when I read a book on Japanese Mythology. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Chapter 13!**

"That's Yoshiro-sensei!" Ayame ran to the door.

"Hi Sensei!" Ayame said.

"Hello Ayame." Yoshiro said back, coming through the threshold of the door.

Yoshiro was a middle aged man with graying black hair. He was tall, but not as tall as Kisame. He seemed well built and muscular, he had a large duffel bag and was wearing a uniform similar to Ayame's. And his brown eyes seemed to bore a hole into your soul. He was happy to see that Ayame was all right. He had heard about the unexpected visitor a few nights back, and was concerned when he heard from his friend, who was a cop, that Ayame had killed the man. However she seemed all right, so he decided not to worry too much about her. After all, she was his best student and really quite resilient. He quirked an eyebrow though at the sight of her guests. He expected Sayuri and Takara, but not the nine other people. Since Ayame was pretty much a prisoner, he thought Sayuri and Takara brought them over but it didn't quiet fit...

"Hi Yoshiro-sensei!" Sayuri said.

"Hello Sensei." Takara was a bit more formal.

"Hello girls." Yoshiro smiled a bit at them. "I see we have some company today." He looked at the Akatsuki.

"Yeah. Sayuri and Takara brought them over." Ayame did her best to sound convincing.

"Nice try Ayame. Now who are they really?" Yoshiro called out on her bluff.

Ayame cringed a bit and mentally cursed. He knew her too well and could tell whenever she lied. He could actually tell if people were lying, so it wasn't an isolated incident where he could only tell if Ayame specifically was lying. But what could Ayame do? It's not like Yoshiro-sensei would believe everything Ayame said. She sighed and came clean.

"They're the Akatsuki from Naruto. They appeared in my closet a few days ago. I have no idea how they got here or if they're ever going back. But, I have managed to get a theory together as to how they got here. They hopped through a worm-hole and ended up skipping into our dimension. Also Sasori-san was brought back from the dead, so I think they travelled through time and space to get here. In other words, they transcended time and space and ended up in my closet. And now you probably think I'm insane." Ayame said quickly and looked at the floor. She had said everything so quickly that Yoshiro had to concentrate to hear everything she said.

"No, Ayame I don't think you're insane on that level. You are insane on a certain level though. Although your sanity gets called into question every now and then I admit, but it's due to the fact that you're a genius. But I believe your sanity is fine when it comes to someone who's seen everything you have. On the other topic though... Well, Ayame I see that they are in fact the Akatsuki. So if they appeared in your closet, I believe you. It's proof in the world that anything can happen." Yoshiro knew all the words to say to the freaking teenager girl.

He smiled at her a bit and put his hand on her head. It was an old habit, brought on by his father. Yoshiro found that it made Ayame believe him more when he put his hand on her head.

"You really believe me?" Ayame said looking up.

"Ayame, I believe you. You usually aren't one to lie." Yoshiro said. He addressed the Akatsuki next. "Well, will you be watching Ayame take her test?"

"Yes." Pein said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Yoshiro said and started walking down the hallway to the right of the staircase.

Ayame and everyone else followed him. They were walking through the halls of the mansion, the Akatsuki had never really gone through the mansion. They saw that every wall color was the same and there was no indication of which way was the right way to go to get back to the foyer. Yoshiro had stopped at a fork in the halls.

"Which way again?" Yoshiro found the mansion to be more like a maze than a house.

"Left." Ayame said as she went the said direction.

They walked for what seemed like an eternity.

"Damn! How many rooms are in this fucking house!" Hidan yelled.

"Umm... 55 bedrooms, 150 normal rooms, 1 library, the pool, the gymnasium, and roughly 40 bathrooms." Ayame listed. "Not to mention the basement..."

Hidan was speechless for once.

They finally reached a door. Ayame opened it and turned the lights on. They were in the gymnasium. The gym was rather large, it had a boxer ring, basketball hoops, there were nets in a corner, hockey sticks, pucks, equipment for any type of sport, and a large matted area in the northern corner.

"Maybe when I'm done we can play floor hockey. I have a feeling you guys would like it." Ayame said as she walked to the matted area.

There were benches near the area so the Akatsuki and Ayame's friends took a seat.

"By the way, this might take a while." Takara said to them.

"Yeah, like a few hours long." Sayuri said.

"Ok Ayame. Are you ready? You know I won't go easy on you." Yoshiro said.

"When did you ever go easy on me. And yes I'm ready." Ayame said giving him a lopsided grin.

Yoshiro chuckled a bit. He never went easy on Ayame when they trained. He always seemed to push her to the limit. Ayame knew that she'd probably be exhausted by the time this was over, but she was looking forward to it. They bowed to each other before they began. Ayame and Yoshiro got in a fighting stance. The Akatsuki were watching carefully, they knew Ayame was proficient in armed combat. They had never seen her in hand to hand combat. Yoshiro threw a punch, Ayame blocked it and countered.

"They're just warming up." Takara said. "Wait a few minutes and then the test really begins."

After a few minutes of seeing punches being thrown and then blocked, Ayame did something unexpected. When Yoshiro threw a punch instead of blocking, Ayame grabbed his hand and forearm. She threw him over her head, Yoshiro landed on his back.

"Ready Sensei? I'm done warming up now." Ayame said smiling.

"Yeah I think we're done warming up." Yoshiro said as he got up.

"No holding back now." Ayame said getting in a fighting stance.

"No holding back." Yoshiro mirrored her stance.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Well I promised you guys Sayuri and Takara's profiles.**

**Sayuri- Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'5". Major Itachi fangirl. Sayuri and Takara are cousins. She usually doesn't listen to Ayame too much, even though she should. **

**Takara- Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'6". Major Deidara fangirl. She listens to Ayame every now and then. Sayuri and Takara are more like sisters then cousins, often finishing each others sentences or speaking in unison. **

**Review please! I do not own the Akatsuki only Ayame and her friends... (I have a Bleach story up now!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! This might be the longest chapter to date...**

They really started the test now. Yoshiro was hiding his real motives when he threw another punch. Ayame blocked it but was caught a bit off guard when Yoshiro swept his feet under hers, knocking her off her footing. Ayame landed on her back, but quickly recovered, jumping up. She retaliated by doing a round house kick that Yoshiro had to block using both his arms. Ayame took advantage of the opening and managed to knock him of his feet by using her hands to land and using her legs to knock his out.

"Very clever Ayame." Yoshiro said getting up.

The Akatsuki were watching both of them. They had to say Ayame was pretty good when it came to hand to hand combat. The test went on and on. Ayame and her Sensei were very evenly matched when it came to power.

"How long has it been Sayuri?" Takara asked.

"About three hours." Sayuri looked at her watch.

"How long do you think they'll go?" Takara watched them, the people fighting were panting now.

"I have no clue. Maybe another hour or so. I can't imagine them going on like this for too much longer." Sayuri said.

"Well Ayame said her last test was two and a half hours, so I can't imagine this one going on for too much longer either."

'Her stamina is impressive.' Pein thought.

'Damn, the girl could be lethal in the right circumstances.' Hidan thought.

'This is getting a bit boring.' Kakuzu was getting bored, he saw no point in watching if there wasn't a monetary advantage to it.

Ayame was getting tired. Her muscles ached a bit. She had been thrown a few times and kicked in the stomach. However she needed to keep going. Yoshiro was getting a tired as well. Ayame decided it was time to end it. When Yoshiro threw another punch, Ayame caught it. Yoshiro was going to kick her but Ayame threw him with all her might. He didn't hit the floor this time, he hit the wall. Ayame noticed that they got a little too close to the wall. Luckily the walls were padded. Yoshiro started to laugh.

"Wow Ayame! I haven't been thrown into a wall in a long time." He got up.

When Ayame threw Yoshiro into a wall, the people on the bench were a bit shocked.

'What the HELL! He's like two times the size of her!' Hidan thought eyes wide.

'Impressive...' Pein thought.

'How did she manage that?' Sasori wondered.

"Way to go Ayame!" Sayuri cheered.

"Well, Ayame, you pass." Yoshiro said walking toward the girl.

He went to the duffel bag he had tossed near the bench and got her a new belt. One that had ten yellow tick marks on it. He presented it to Ayame. She took it from him. She tied her new belt around her waist and handed her old one to her Sensei.

"Congratulations." Yoshiro smiled at her.

"Thank you sensei." Ayame bowed.

"Yeah! You rock Ayame!" Takara said running up to her friend.

"That test took three hours and twenty minutes!" Sayuri screamed happily when she looked at her watch.

"Ayame, your birthday is tomorrow right?" Yoshiro asked her as he walked back to the duffel bag.

"Yeah it is." Ayame realized.

"Well, consider this a Happy 18th Birthday." He dug out a long present wrapped in blue paper.

"Thank you Sensei." Ayame took it from him.

"Aya-chan is turning 18?" Tobi asked.

"Yep. She's older than Sayuri and me." Takara looped her arm around Ayame's neck.

"Hey, Takara, what do you say to throwing Ayame a birthday party?" Sayuri said looking evil.

"Yeah let's." Takara looked evil as well.

"Fine. As long as you two don't cook. At all! The last thing any of us need is to get food poisoning." Ayame said.

"Deal." Sayuri and Takara said together.

Ayame turned her attention from her friends to her gift. She opened it. In the box was a new katana. It had a purple sheath and a white hilt. She drew the katana and the blade was black.

"It's beautiful." Ayame examined it.

It was actually a hand made katana. Not one from a mold like the other ones she has upstairs.

"A completely unique katana. It was a custom order. Guaranteed never to break." Yoshiro said.

She put the sword back in the sheath.

"I love it. Thank you sensei." Ayame said.

Yoshiro just smiled. "I suppose it's time for me to leave."

"Ok. I'll see you out then." Ayame said.

"Actually, Ayame, why don't Sayuri and I do that for you? I remember you saying something about floor hockey." Takara said.

"Ok." Ayame agreed.

Her sensei and her friends left.

"I have a feeling you guys will like floor hockey." Ayame said putting her katana to the side for now. "Now, help me get the equipment out."

They set up a floor hockey rink using the nets and some cones. Kisame and Kakuzu had transformed back to their original forms by now. Ayame started to explain the rules.

"The object of the game is to get the puck," She held up the puck, "Into the goal of your opponent. The thing is you have to use a hockey stick to control the puck." Ayame held out a hockey stick.

"So we basically hit that little disk thing around with a piece of wood." Kisame said, still transformed.

"Yep. Now there are a few more rules. First, no hitting people with the stick." There were a few disappointed looks. "Second, no ninja skills. So no genjutsu," She looked at Itachi, "Or ninjutsu. Taijutsu like punching is also not allowed. But for the sake of fun, you guys can knock each other around a bit."

"Awesome." Hidan said.

"Now for teams. There are ten of us here, so teams of five. Now divide yourselves up and I'll be right back." Ayame said walking over to the equipment room.

Ayame came back with a sports drink and a protein bar. She had to eat something before she passed out from exhaustion. Feeling re-energized, she looked at the teams. On team one there was Pein, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame. On the other team was Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori. Ayame joined team two. She put a helmet on as she figured she'd be getting knocked around a bit.

"Who's the goalie? The person that stops the puck from going in your net." Ayame asked.

Hidan was goalie for team one along with Kakuzu for team two.

"Ok. Try to get the puck past Hidan-san into the net." Ayame told the team. "Any questions over there?" She said to the other team.

"No." Was the reply.

"Face-off time." Ayame said.

Ayame would face off first with Pein. Next to Ayame was Itachi and Tobi. Next to Pein was Konan and Deidara. Ayame and Pein clanked their sticks together three times and Ayame got the puck . She was smiling when she slithered past Deidara and Kisame. She made a beeline for the net. She shot the puck and got it into the net.

"Yeah!" Ayame cheered. "1-0!"

"Way to go Aya-chan!" Tobi cheered.

"Your turn to face off Tobi-kun." Ayame said.

Tobi faced off with Deidara.

"Hi Senpai!" Tobi said.

"I'm gonna kill you, un."

They followed Ayame's example, clanking their sticks together three times, this time Deidara got the puck. He was laughed when he got it past Itachi. Ayame put and end to that when she 'accidently' tripped him using her hockey stick.

"Sorry." Ayame said as she looked innocent.

He glared at her a bit. Ayame took off with the puck. Easily dodging Konan and Pein.

"Sasori-san!" Ayame said as she passed the puck to Sasori when Kisame confronted her.

Sasori managed to get it past Kisame and back to Ayame. She took a shot but Hidan blocked it.

"Nice try!" He taunted as he threw the puck to Pein.

Pein got the puck past Tobi with no issue. It seems that floor hockey wasn't Tobi's sport. Itachi was different story though. Since Ayame said that they could knock each other around a bit. Itachi simply stood there and then tripped Pein when he went by. Hidan got fed up and switched places with Kisame. Ayame had the puck back and was on her way to scoring. Hidan gave her taste of her own medicine when he tripped her. Hidan got the puck and was getting the hang of using the hockey stick. Ayame had a devious plan though. Hidan was headed for the goal when Ayame caught up with him. She fell in step with him and gave him an evil smile when she slammed him into the wall.

"That's a legal move. The professionals use it all the time." Ayame yelled as she ran away with the puck.

"I'm gonna kill her. That little..." Hidan said shaking with anger.

Hidan ran after her, murder on his mind. He caught up to her, he was about to slam her into the wall when she dodged the movement and he ended up tripping. Ayame scored.

"2-0!" She cheered.

"Looks like your having fun." Sayuri said with Takara next to her on the bench.

"How long have you two been there?" Ayame asked.

"Since you slammed Hidan-san into the wall." Takara grinned.

Ayame continued to play. Hidan managed to score a point but, Sasori scored the round after that. The score came to 5-5.

"Last round!" Ayame called out.

Since it was the last round, it was a bit more brutal. People were slammed into walls left and right. Ayame had the puck and was on her way to the goal. She was slammed into the wall by Hidan though. Ayame was glad she wore the helmet. She hatched a plan and grinned evilly. She filled Sasori in on the plan. She needed his help.

"Good idea." Sasori agreed.

They set the plan in motion when Sasori tripped Pein, who had the puck. Ayame took the puck and ran. She and Sasori ran in a straight line they passed the puck between them. When it was Ayame's turn to pass it back, she made the motion but kept the puck. Everyone else thought Sasori had the puck so they went after him, while Ayame had a clear shot. She did a slap shot and got the puck into the goal, past Kisame.

"6-5!" Ayame yelled. "We win!"

"What!?" The other team said.

"Sasori-san and I tricked you!" Ayame did the V for victory sign.

"They fell for it." Sasori said.

"Aya-chan is so smart!" Tobi said.

"Did you like the game?" Ayame asked everyone.

"Tobi had fun." Tobi said.

"Good." Ayame took the helmet off and grabbed her gift. "Let's eat. It's dinner time. You two joining us." She asked her friends.

"Sure." They said in unison.

**Well, at least there is no cliff hanger this time. And sorry if the battle sucked... I'm not very good in writing action scenes... But I am working on it! Review please! And I only own Ayame, her friends, Sensei, and her crazy mansion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi people! Sorry about the delay in updating. It has been hectic... Well Chapter 15! **

They all walked back to the kitchen. Zetsu was already in the kitchen.

"Hi Zetsu-san."

"Hello **Ayame-chan**." Zetsu said sitting down at the table.

Everyone took their seats as Ayame cooked.

"Damn, I can't believe puppet boy tricked us." Hidan said.

"Sore loser." Sasori said.

"Damn it! I'm gonna sacrifice your ass to Jashin-sama!"

"Shut up." Pein commanded calmly.

They shut up. Hidan was grumbling cuss words under is breath.

"Do you ever stop swearing?" Sayuri asked.

"No."

"Why?" Sayuri asked.

"I just swear so stop asking me damn it!"

A knife embedded itself in the wall a centimeter from Hidan's neck.

"Shut up or I'm gonna make you guys do the Chicken Dance!" Ayame said glaring at them.

"Chicken Dance?" Hidan repeated.

Sayuri and Takara started laughing hysterically.

"That image is too funny!" Sayuri held her ribs.

"You two shut up or I'm gonna make you do the Caramelldansen." Ayame's eyes glinted evilly, they stopped laughing.

"You wouldn't." Takara said. She shivered when Ayame chuckled evilly.

"Sadist." Sayuri said.

"What was the first clue? The fact that I have a book titled 'The Big Book of Torture' or the fact that I start to laugh when someone gets hurt." Ayame said looking at the blade of the knife she had.

"It was the torture book for me." Sayuri said.

"My clue was when you actually threatened the man at the mall when you said, and I quote, 'Say that again and I personally will shove hot pokers through your joints and laugh when you start begging for death'." Takara said.

"Good times, good times." Ayame chuckled.

"What did he say?" Sayuri asked.

"He said something really obscene but nothing that warranted that reaction." Takara said.

"I wonder how many ways of torture you know, Ayame?" Sayuri said then regretted it.

"What kind. Informational or murderous?"

"There's a difference?" Takara was getting more and more freaked out.

"Yeah. Informational is more drawn out and painful, while murderous is extremely painful but short."

"Agreed." Hidan said.

"You would." Sayuri muttered.

"Well, dinner time." Ayame said, putting plates on the table.

After dinner, Sayuri and Takara left. They were tired and needed to plan a party in less than 16 hours. When they left it was about 9:30. Ayame was pretty tired from the day's events. So she figured that she would be going to bed a little earlier than usual. However before she went to bed, she needed to check the balance of her new katana. She was standing in the foyer with it unsheathed checking the balance. It was pretty good. The katana was much better made than the others she owned. The metal was high quality too. She also noticed than when she swung it, the arc in which she swung it would look black for a moment. It was an awesome sword.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Ayame called as she went up the stairs.

"Goodnight Aya-chan!" Tobi yelled.

Ayame sighed as she walked to her room. She missed Luna. She was hoping Luna would be home in time for her birthday. Ayame pulled out her cell phone. She had to know when she'd be home.

"Hi. It's Ayame. I was wondering when Luna could come home." She said to the person on the line.

"Oh... Luna can go home tomorrow. We can have someone drop her off at your house." The person on the other end informed.

"Great, thank you! Have a nice night!" Ayame hung up.

That made Ayame really happy. Luna was going to be home in time for her birthday. Ayame groaned. Sayuri and Takara were planning her party. It wouldn't end well for Ayame that's for sure.

"They're probably planning on making me wear something obscene..." She muttered.

Ayame got to her room, she was exhausted. The day wore her out. She fell asleep very quickly after she took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas.

The Akatsuki, however, were still awake. Tobi had made an interesting find, a dog collar.

"Does Aya-chan have a dog?" He asked holding the collar up.

"Don't know. Has anyone seen a dog around here?" Kisame said.

"Just because we haven't seen one, doesn't mean anything. This house is huge." Pein stated.

"Where the hell did you even find that?" Hidan asked.

"Next to the dog toys in that closet." Tobi said pointing to one of the many closets in the house.

"Well if she has a dog collar and toys wouldn't that mean that she has a dog." Kakuzu muttered.

"Whatever, what does the tag say, un." Deidara said uninterested.

"It says.... 'Luna', Deidara Senpai."

"Luna. Curious name. What kind of dog do you suppose it is." Kisame said looking at the collar.

"A big one." Tobi said.

"Why do you think that, Tobi?" Pein rubbed his temples.

"Because Tobi found this." He held up a rather large bone.

The bone was about as big as a human femur.

"Holy shit." Hidan remarked.

"What is that? Remains of a torture victim?" Kisame joked.

"What kind of dog does Ayame-chan have?" Deidara looked at the bone with interest.

"Is it fake?" Kakuzu said.

"Um... Tobi doesn't know. Zetsu-san, do you know?"

Zetsu looked at the bone.

"**It's not human**. But it is real." He said.

"OK. What is it then?" Sasori asked.

"Ani**mal**."

"OK. So we know that it wasn't a torture victim." Konan looked at Kisame.

"Hey, it was a good guess." Kisame defended a bit.

"Just put everything back where you found it, Tobi." Pein commanded.

"Hai." Tobi put everything back the way he found it.

The Akatsuki retired after another half hour.

**I do not own the Akatsuki! Only Ayame and her friends. Well, reviews are appreciated. JA NE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16! Review please!**

Ayame was up and about at eight. She was happy that Luna was coming home. Of course she had to figure out another way to wake everyone up. She was sitting on her bed looking at possible ways. There was a megaphone, a car horn that played "Dixie", and an RC helicopter. Ayame was trying to figure out the best way to rig all of it together. She managed to rig the car horn and the megaphone together. She then found that strapping the contraption to the skids of the helicopter worked. Ayame was chuckling evilly as she walked down the halls. She planted the RC copter at the end of the hallway. She walked off a ways down the hall. The controlled wouldn't work at too much of a distance. She actually had a good vantage point to see what would happen. She got the copter in the air and hit the button to sound the alarm. The car horn played "Dixie" while being amplified by the megaphone. Not to mention flying it up and down the hallway while it sounded. Ayame heard a bunch of thuds. It sounded like a few people fell out of bed. Ayame was laughing hard when they came out of their rooms.

"You have five seconds to run." Hidan said to her.

Ayame pushed the button again and stunned him for a moment. She took off running, laughing hysterically while she did. She heard Hidan coming after her swearing all the while. Ayame slid down the banister on the staircase. However Hidan used his ninja training to get to the bottom of the stairs first. He caught her.

"Hey no fair." Ayame said still laughing.

He glared at her a bit.

"I'll get breakfast ready." Ayame said, walking off still laughing a bit.

People were in the living room while Ayame prepared breakfast. She was deep in thought so her didn't see or hear Tobi come up behind her.

"Happy Birthday Aya-chan!" Tobi yelled.

Ayame jumped and the knife she was holding flew out of her hands.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Was the exclamation from the living room.

"Sorry Aya-chan." Tobi said.

"It's OK, Tobi-kun." Ayame sighed.

Hidan stormed into the kitchen. Tobi slipped out unnoticed.

"What the hell!" Hidan said pulling the knife out of his forearm.

Ayame laughed nervously. "Sorry Hidan-san. Tobi made me jump and the knife kinda flew out of my hand..."

Ayame got a few bandages. She had to help Hidan with the bandages because he couldn't really bandage himself with one hand.

"Great job Tobi." Kisame said laughing from the doorway. "Here's a cookie."

Kisame tossed a cookie to Tobi, who was next to him.

"You bribed Tobi-kun into scaring me?" Ayame said.

"Yep. Knifing Hidan was a bonus though." Kisame laughed.

That made Hidan and Ayame a bit angry. Ayame got a wonderfully evil idea. She whispered the plan to Hidan. He grinned and nodded.

"So you get them, I'll get the rope." Ayame said walking over to the cupboard.

"Right." Hidan said.

"Here use this to knock them out." Ayame tossed the bat she found to him.

Hidan smirked evilly as her managed to hit Kisame hard enough to knock him out. Not injure, knock out. He dragged Kisame to one of the chairs in the kitchen. While Ayame tied him to a chair, Hidan knocked Tobi out. Ayame had tied Kisame and Tobi to chairs. She had Hidan drag them into the living room, getting a few stares. He set them in front of the T.V.

"Unless you want to be subject to mental torture, I suggest you stand in the foyer." Ayame said looking completely evil.

Hidan was chuckling when they looked a little surprised to see Ayame look evil. A few people complied with her suggestion. Of course the only ones to stay were Itachi and Pein. Itachi probably stayed because he didn't believe what Ayame was about to do would hurt him. Pein stayed to make sure they didn't kill his subordinates. Kisame and Tobi came around.

"Why the hell am I tied to a chair?" Kisame said trying to get loose. "And why can't I get loose?"

"You are tied to a chair because I don't appreciate being scared. And the reason you can't get loose is because I'm very good at tying knots. And not to mention I used duct tape too." Ayame said.

She went to another closet and got a video tape that had a skull and crossbones on it. She also got some earmuffs. She offered them to Pein and Itachi, they both refused. She offered a pair to Hidan, he took them just in case. Ayame had her pair hanging around her neck. Ayame put the video tape in. What came on was a horror that the Akatsuki couldn't even begin to imagine. It was.... "Barney". When the dreaded song came on Kisame was cringing and flinching. Ayame couldn't get a read on Tobi because of his mask. Ayame and Hidan were laughing at the poor souls forced to watch and listen to "Barney".

"Make it stop!" Tobi said.

Ayame and Hidan laughed harder. The people in the foyer were pitying Kisame and Tobi by now.

"That is great, un!" Deidara was laughing as well.

"Hmm, very effective." Kakuzu said.

The doorbell rang. Sasori answered it.

"Hello Sasori-san." Takara greeted.

"Danna!" Sayuri said.

They heard laughing and screaming coming from the living room. They exchanged looks and sighed. They entered and glanced in the living room.

"Wow... This is evil, even for Ayame." Takara said.

"This is funny!" Sayuri said.

"OK Ayame I think you've tortured them enough." Takara said.

"Not yet. They still need to listen to the last song." Ayame said.

The last song came on. By now even Pein was cringing a bit. Itachi wasn't showing any emotion but he thought it was evil. Kisame was twitching a bit and Tobi was whimpering. The torture ended.

"Did we learn our lesson?" Ayame said undoing the knots.

"Yeah, never ever prank you." Kisame said, still twitching a bit.

"Don't worry the effects will wear off in an hour or so." Ayame told Pein.

"I'm so sorry Aya-chan!" Tobi gave her a flying hug.

"It's OK Tobi-kun." Ayame said. "Tobi's still a good boy."

Ayame got out of Tobi's death hug and went up to her friends.

"I have great news!" Ayame said happily.

"What?" Her friends said in unison.

"Luna is coming home today!"

Sayuri and Takara froze a bit. Luna coming home, wonderful.

"That's great Ayame." Takara said with a fake smile.

"Wonderful." Sayuri said with the same fake smile.

"Best of all she'll be here any minute now."

"Who's Luna?" Pein asked.

"My dog. She had to go to the vet's because she bit someone... They were going to put her down, but I managed to save her." Ayame said.

"I see..." Pein trailed off.

The doorbell rang again.

**Cliff hanger!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yikes... Um... Sorry for the delay in updating. I know I usually update on the weekends but... *sigh* One word: School. The teachers think that they can work us like dogs since it's very close to the end of the year. Not fun! It took me three hours to do an english project that I had already started during class before the weekend! Well enough of my complaining... Enjoy!**

People hid while Ayame answered the door. She signed a sheet of paper and the delivery people wheeled a large dog crate in. Ayame looked at the crate with disdain. She told the people goodbye and looked at the paper she was given. Her eyes darkened.

"Bastards." She mumbled.

She unlocked the crate and looked in. She got on her knees.

"Oh... Poor baby." Ayame said reaching into the crate. "Come on..."

"What's wrong?" Takara asked.

"They drugged her! And with the amount they gave her I'm surprised she isn't dead." Ayame said angrily.

"What'd they give her?" Sayuri asked.

"Tranquilizers." Ayame said.

She coaxed her dog out of the large crate. Luna was very large in size, roughly the size of a small Irish Wolfhound **(Seriously those dogs are HUGE!)**. She was very furry and looked more like a wolf than a dog. Her blue eyes looking a little hazy.

"What kind of dog is that?" Kakuzu said coming up to the dog.

"She's not really a dog. She's a wolf-hybrid. She's a wolf crossed with Siberian Husky." Ayame said petting the dog that had her head in her master's lap. A few people took a step back.

"Hence the name Luna." Takara said.

"She's much more lively than this though." Sayuri said.

"She'll be back to her normal self in a few hours." Ayame said.

She hugged the dog, happy to have her back.

"Takara can you set her dog bed up. She needs to sleep this off." Ayame said.

"Sure." Takara went to the closet.

Takara set the bed up near the sofa. Ayame led the drugged dog to the bed. Luna got in and quickly fell asleep.

"She's so cute!" Ayame said.

"When she's asleep that is." Takara muttered.

"Well Happy Birthday Ayame!" Sayuri said happily.

"Happy Birthday! And Happy Halloween!" Takara said.

Ayame was born on Halloween.

"Thanks. Now what do you two have planned?" Ayame said.

Takara and Sayuri grinned, a bit evilly.

"You aren't cooking are you?" Ayame said getting nervous. She remembered that time they cooked for a school festival. Everyone who had eaten there had gotten food poisoning and were out for a good week. Ayame had been smart enough not to eat their food, but still it was almost mass homicide by food poisoning.

"No, that was a deal." Takara said. Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. Then became serious.

"Then let me guess, you're going to dress me up and make me sing aren't you?"

"You're right about the dress up, wrong with the singing." Sayuri said.

"Great. Let me put some water down for Luna and finish making breakfast for these guys." Ayame said.

"No. Have Konan put some water down for Luna and have them eat cereal. You're coming with us." Takara said.

"OK. Konan the water dish is in the closet, and the milk is in the fridge. Cereal is on the top shelf in the cabinet all the way to the left of the sink." Ayame said. "Got all that. Oh Konan-chan, put the water next the Luna's bed. I don't want her walking around drugged."

"OK." Konan said.

Ayame was dragged off down the hallway. She waved back to everyone. She was being dragged to the sewing room she had. Of course Sayuri and Takara already had an outfit planned for her. Konan did what Ayame requested. Luna woke up for a moment, took a drink and fell back asleep.

"Cute dog." Konan muttered, patting the dog on her head.

Meanwhile, Sayuri and Takara were having fun.

"Guys, seriously?" Ayame said looking at the shirt.

"Yes, now obey or we will tell the Akatsuki who's fangirl you are." Sayuri threatened.

"I wish I never told you that..." Ayame muttered putting the shirt on.

"I'm surprised you can control your fangirl." Takara said.

"I'm in excellent control of my fangirl side." Ayame said sighing.

"Whoa, you can rock that shirt Ayame." Sayuri said grinning.

"You do realize that ALL the male members of the Akatsuki got nosebleeds when they saw me in a swimsuit. What do you think they'll do when they see me in this?" Ayame said looking at her reflection.

"Good job Ayame. Wait, even Zetsu and Tobi?" Takara asked.

"Yep. Well, I'm not sure about Tobi. But he did hit the ground and stop moving, so I think he got a nosebleed."

"Wonderful!" Sayuri said happily.

Ayame was wearing a very tight red tank top and a black skirt with a sash tied around the waist.

"Hey! It's the color of the Akatsuki cloaks." Sayuri noticed.

"You just noticed that?" Ayame sighed. Sayuri could be a ditz sometimes...

"I really like that shirt Ayame. It makes us realize that you have a great bust." Takara said.

That remark made Ayame turn red. Dressed in the correct clothing Ayame had a great body.

"Yeah I agree. What do you think they are? D's?" Sayuri said. **(Gasp! Pervert!)**

"That's about right." Takara said.

That made Ayame turn several different shades of red.

"Aww... She's blushing." Sayuri said.

"Shut up!" Ayame said making her two friends smirk.

Takara then left for the basement. She needed to decorate it correctly. She was planning on preparing Ayame's favorite game, bobbing for apples. A perfect Halloween game and a fun party game. Then there were the scary stories, movies, and other games they could play. Flashlight tag in the mansion would be good. Takara found the door to the basement. Well, it wasn't really a basement. It was technically a bowling alley. Takara sighed at the sight of it. Ayame got really bored, really easily. Takara wondered what that girl did all this time beside read manga and watch anime. She had been a shut in for a good two years now. That's a lot of free time to have. Takara got the decorations out. Meanwhile, Sayuri was messing with Ayame some more. She was putting different accessories on Ayame. She finally settled for a cloud necklace. Ayame now had the same scheme as an Akatsuki cloak.

"Seriously?" Ayame asked looking at her reflection.

A red tank top, black skirt, and a cloud pendant. Not to mention the heels.

"You know I can't walk in heels." Ayame complained. Sure she could kick someone's butt into the next year, but can't walk in heels. Sayuri got a kick out of that fact.

"Yep." Sayuri chirped. "Now let's go to the basement."

Ayame sighed and tried to walk, she couldn't. She had to hold onto Sayuri to walk. Sayuri had done this on purpose. She couldn't have Ayame running off to one of the many rooms in the mansion. After a good 20 minutes of walking at a snail's pace, they reached the basement.

"Wow. Not bad Takara." Ayame said looking at it.

The bowling alley was decked out in Halloween and birthday decorations. Surprisingly, they went great together. The bowling alley itself had seven lanes and the standard bowling alley equipment. The electronic score keepers, shoes, and even a snack stand that Takara fully stocked without having to cook. The room itself was rectangular with hardwood floors in front of the lanes, and the lanes themselves were hardwood. Takara had set up some games in one of the carpeted corners.

"Well, time to get the Akatsuki!" Sayuri said as she ran back upstairs.

"Can I take the heels off?" Ayame asked Takara.

"Sure. You're not going anywhere now." Takara shrugged.

"Hey. You have bobbing for apples. I'm not going anywhere." Ayame grinned as she unhooked the shoes from her feet. She then tossed them off to the side.

Takara rolled her eyes. She didn't understand her friends' obsession with the game.

**Well, end for now... I do not own the Akatsuki, only Ayame and her friends. (Luna gets a bigger part next chapter. YAY!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18!**

Sayuri was walking down the hallway to where the Akatsuki was. They were in the living room watching a gory movie. Sayuri snuck up on Itachi. She gave him a quick hug, Itachi just sighed.

"Come on. Follow me!" Sayuri chirped.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Because it's time for the party!" Sayuri practically yelled.

Tobi got up, but no one else did.

Sayuri sighed. "There'll be sake." Sometimes you need to bribe people. They got the sake from Sayuri's house.

That got everyone up and following the girl. Sayuri was chuckling as she lead them down the maze of hallways. Sayuri filed them down the stairs and into the basement. Takara had managed to get the sound system working so there was music in the background. Ayame was looking everything over. Many of the male members walked into the wall while the were coming down from the staircase when they saw what Ayame was wearing. Hidan missed a step and fell when he saw Ayame.

"They made me wear this." Ayame said pointing to her friends.

Sayuri and Takara were laughing a bit at the fact that some people walked into the wall. Ayame shook her head.

"What are you going to subject us to now?" Pein asked.

"Bobbing for apples and bowling." Takara said.

"Maybe a few party games like flashlight tag." Sayuri added.

They hadn't said anything to warrant a bad reaction from the Akatsuki. Ayame walked over to the ball return and picked a bowling ball out. She went to the lane and successfully bowled a strike.

"That's how you bowl." Ayame said.

It seemed simple enough. So the Akatsuki gave it a try. Pein, Itachi, Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu and Zetsu seemed to grasp the concept rather easily. However, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan had a bit more trouble. Ayame figured that Madara was just keeping his 'Tobi' guise up. While Hidan swore every swear he could think of. Ayame had to admit, he was using swear combinations that would make Chef Gordon Ramsey proud. After a good hour and a half of playing (and hearing almost every swear combination known to man), Sayuri had to ask Pein a question that had been bothering her.

"Pein-san." Sayuri said getting his attention.

"What?" He said, not interested.

"Why did you allow Orochimaru into the Akatsuki?" Sayuri asked innocently.

"Because he was a member of the Sanin." He explained.

"But... You had to know that he was a pedophile right?" Sayuri said.

That made Ayame laugh really hard. A few other Akatsuki members looked at Sayuri oddly.

"Good one Sayuri!" Ayame laughed out.

"What?" Pein asked Sayuri, looking at her.

"Come on! He's kidnapped several young children. He's experimented on them too!" Sayuri said, making Ayame laugh harder. "It's kind of obvious."

"True. I agree with my cousin here." Takara said. "Ayame agrees as well."

Ayame nodded yes while still laughing. Her laughing stuttered then stopped.

"Yeah. And I hate him." Ayame managed to get out between giggles. "He's really creepy! I mean have you seen what jutsu he uses! And the tongue... It's freaky!"

"Well, enough on that... Interesting topic." Takara stated. "Bobbing for apples is next."

Ayame grinned. Her favorite game. She walked over to the tub of water and apples.

"You have towels right?" Ayame asked.

Takara nodded yes.

"Good!" Ayame said.

Ayame went bobbing for apples. She took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water to get an apple. It took her a moment but came up with an apple in her teeth.

"That's how you bob for apples." Ayame said munching on the apple, hair soaked. "Stick your head under the water and grab an apple with your teeth. No hands allowed. OK. Sayuri you're up next."

Sayuri sighed and obeyed. Sayuri had to come up for air after a minute.

"Can't do it." She said.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Anyone want to try?" Ayame looked toward the Akatsuki.

However, some members were drunk by now. Mainly Kisame. However Hidan was getting there. Although, they weren't completely and totally drunk by now.

A howl echoed down the stairway.

"Luna's up." Ayame said happily.

Ayame whistled for her pet. Luna came running as soon as she heard. After a minute, she padded down the stairs.

"Luna!" Ayame said as her pet ran into the room.

Luna jumped up on Ayame, knocking her backward. Ayame laughed as she hugged her pet.

"Cute doggy!" Tobi said going over to Luna.

"Bad idea right now." Sayuri said stopping Tobi.

"Why?" He asked.

"Never surprise Luna. Wait until she notices you." Takara said.

Luna got off Ayame and rolled onto her back. Ayame pet the dog. Luna got up and looked over the house guests. She walked over to Sayuri and Takara, they froze, she sniffed both of them and sneezed. Luna sat down and looked up at them. She held up a paw, Sayuri and Takara shook it.

"What is the dog doing?" Kisame asked, slurring a bit.

"She does this all the time. When she offers you her paw that means she's on equal footing with you in the pack. If she knocks you over or nips you then you are below her. And if she rolls over or goes into a prone position, you are above her." Ayame explained.

"Pack?" Pein asked.

"It's her wolf instinct." Ayame clarified. "I'm the pack leader, and Sayuri and Takara are pack mates to Luna."

Konan was next, Luna sniffed her and offered Konan her paw. Konan copied what Sayuri and Takara did and shook her paw. Sasori was next, Luna wasn't sure what to make of him. She just stared for a while, her blue eyes looked at him curiously.

"Why is she staring?" Sasori asked, slightly unnerved at the size of the dog. He had to say... Luna was a very large dog. And intimidating when it looked like she was thinking things out.

"You probably smell different from the others here." Takara said.

Luna offered him her paw. Sasori shook it. Tobi was next, again Luna offered him her paw. Kisame was next, although he was a tad drunk by now. Luna stared for a moment, then offered a paw. Luna offered her paw to Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Pein. Luna went into a prone position for Zetsu, although anyone would be scared of him. Last was Hidan, Luna looked at him for a minute then rolled over.

"So that's everyone." Ayame said.

Luna got up and walked back to Ayame. She sat down and leaned up against her master, tail hitting the floor.

"We should play flashlight tag now." Sayuri suggested.

**A bit of a cliff hanger here. Not much though. Well, please review. And I only own Ayame, her dog, her friends, and her evil relatives. The Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow... It's been awhile. I'm SO sorry! I had to stop updating so I could study for my finals. And then I was too lazy to update during these past few weeks. I've been on summer vacation for three weeks already. Yep, school ended on a monday for me. It sucked! Well, enjoy this chapter!**

Ayame thought for a moment. Then changed her mind about flashlight tag. They're going to play a more appropriate game.

"Change of plans. We're playing Manhunt." Ayame smiled.

Takara and Sayuri started grinning.

"Nice one! That's going to be so much more fun than tag." Takara said.

"Ayame, how about you, Takara, Luna, and I be the It team, while we try to hunt the Akatsuki!" Sayuri said. "That will be so much more fun that way!"

"Good idea. Although four versus ten is a little uneven but, a good idea nonetheless!" Ayame applauded Sayuri.

The Shinobi in the room were confused. Four against ten? But Luna was a dog, why did they count the dog?

"So, how about it? You guys try and outsmart us, while we try and tag you?" Ayame asked them.

The Akatsuki reluctantly agreed to the game. They were a bit unsure about it.

"Yay!" Sayuri cheered and giggled.

"The rules are fairly simple. Avoid us and try and reach the base. Which will be... The library. Jail is... The music room! Which is near the library. If you get tagged by us, then you go to jail. You can get out of jail by getting a person that has not been tagged to the jail. Got it?" Ayame looked to the Akatsuki.

They got it. The rules were simple and they were sure that they could outsmart three teenage girls and a dog. Ayame got flashlights for her team and then cut the power to the house. Playing it in the dark was much more fun.

"And no ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu." Ayame added.

"Right. Using ninja skills is not allowed! It's unfair." Takara agreed.

"Fine. Let's just play the game!" Kakuzu snapped. He didn't like playing a child's game. Especially since there was no money involved.

"OK. We'll head to the library." Ayame said. "Use this," She tossed Pein an air horn. "To let us know when to begin the game. And if you get bitten or scratched by Luna, you're out. And please try not to get mauled by her."

Ayame and her team left for the staircase. The Akatsuki didn't bother creating a plan to win. They were pretty sure that they were going to win. Ayame on the other hand, had Luna guarding the base. Ayame was exploiting the territorial nature of the wolf to keep them away. Also, Luna loved to chase people down. It was in her nature. Sayuri would guard the jail. And Ayame and Takara would hunt the Akatsuki down. It was going to be a fun game. Her team waited for the sound and it came roughly five minutes later.

"They're going to lose. Aren't they?" Takara asked.

Ayame chuckled. "They are."

Sayuri grinned and went to her post.

"Luna, ignore any orders except for mine." Ayame told her pet.

Luna woofed in agreement.

"Guard the library, don't let anyone in."

Luna woofed again and guarded the door. Her hackles were raised and she looked alert and ready. Ayame chuckled once and headed down a hallway with Takara.

Kisame was trying the head on approach to the game. He'd walk right up to Luna and try to get in the library. He approached Luna, ignoring her growls and snarls, and faced the consequences. Luna lunged at him once as he stepped back. Luna went for the ankles as she chased Kisame back down the hallway. Kisame didn't have his usual grin on his face, instead he was mentally cursing. Luna gave up the chase and went back to her post. Kisame stopped to catch his breath, until he heard laughing. He whirled around to see Ayame.

"Have fun playing with Luna?" She asked.

"Not really. She was a bit to aggressive." He replied.

"So, Kisame-san, still think you can win?" Ayame had a fake smile plastered on her face.

Before he could answer, Takara came up behind him and tagged him.

"TAG! I got you Kisame-san!" She yelled and then giggled.

"Nice one Takara! I don't think he saw you coming!" Ayame cheered.

Kisame stalked off to find Sayuri. Meanwhile, Takara's voice echoed down the hallways. Pein merely sighed. He took a bit more of a stealthy approach. He was using the hallways no one really used. Ayame, however, being the very smart girl she is had bobby trapped a few places. It wasn't anything deadly, just a few trip wires here and there. And since Pein was walking in the dark, he didn't see a thing. All he saw was the floor. He groaned loudly.

"Tag! Gotcha' Pein-san." Ayame had seemingly popped up out of nowhere. In reality, she just knew her house very well. Well enough to know the fastest routes to one particular place.

Pein got up and started walking to find Sayuri. He ignored the high five Takara gave Ayame.

"Can we find Dei-Dei next?" Takara asked.

"Fine." Ayame agreed.

Deidara was wandering the halls.

"DEI-DEI-KUN!" A voice screamed.

Deidara turned around and his expression was 'Oh Sh**' when he saw who was running toward him full speed. It was Takara, she had a grin on her face as she ran toward him. Deidara squelched the urge to scream as he ran down the hallway. He glanced back once and was suddenly on the floor. He was tripped up by Ayame. As he ran by Ayame held her leg out to trip him. Takara took this chance to get him in a headlock hug. Ayame snickered a bit.

"OK Takara, he's out of the game. Stop choking him." Ayame said laughing a bit.

"Aww... Fine." Takara let him go. Deidara scrambled to get away from his fangirl. "See you later Dei-Dei-kun."

"Stop calling me that, un!" He yelled back.

Itachi had made the horrible mistake of turning the wrong way to get to the library. Instead he was headed straight for Sayuri. Of course he didn't realize this until he heard a voice scream,

"KYAAA! ITACHI-KUN!"

He turned his head nonchalantly to see Sayuri barrel towards him. He didn't show surprise, although he felt it. Poor Itachi was tackled into a hug before he knew which way was up. Sayuri dragged him by the collar to the room where the others were patiently sitting. Sasori was there too. He also made the mistake of wandering too close to Sayuri. Sayuri found that tackling him wasn't the best idea. She had forgotten that he was made of wood.

"Wow. They got Itachi. Maybe they'll win after all." Kisame stated.

"Of course we'll win. Ayame can create traps pretty well, Takara is a really fast runner, and I have the best night vision. And not to mention Luna will listen to Ayame no matter what." Sayuri stated. "You guys probably underestimated us. Like everyone usually does. The fact of the matter is that we're not the first born children in out families. Well I am, it's just that my father sent me to live with Takara for my own safety. Also, girls don't make the best Yakuza bosses either. Anyway, since Ayame and Takara aren't the first born their families have no expectations of them. And since Ayame's family pretty much abandoned her, they have no clue what she's able to do. Therefore, they expect nothing from her. They think that she's an idiot. They've never been more wrong about anything in their lives."

"What's a Yakuza?" Pein asked, bored.

"That's the Japanese mafia. It's an organized crime thing. I'm the bosses only daughter." Sayuri stated with a sheepish smile.

Everyone in the room stared at her.

Takara was currently chasing Tobi. He was running away with his hands above his head and screaming. Ayame did the same thing, she tripped him when he came near a corner.

"That was really fun Aya-chan! Tobi thinks we should do it again!" He yelled happily.

"A little later, Tobi-kun. We still need to find the others." Ayame said to him.

"OK Aya-chan. Tobi will see you later!" He said as he ran off in the other direction.

"I wonder who's left." Takara said.

"I don't know." Ayame said as they walked.

Hidan and Kakuzu were at the library doors. Luna was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the dog?" Kakuzu looked around.

"Who the hell cares?" Hidan said. "We should just go in."

"I think we should wait." Kakuzu said.

They began arguing with each other over what to do. Since they were arguing they didn't notice Luna stalking them. Kakuzu however saw Luna while she was getting ready to pounce.

"Uh... Hidan?" He began.

"Shut the hell up! I think we should go inside before the dog gets here!" Hidan was still arguing with Kakuzu.

"About that, Hidan the dog is right behind you." Kakuzu said.

"Nice try, but you aren't going to fool me with that!"

"No, really. Luna is behind you."

Hidan looked behind him and then ducked. Luna had jumped at them. She went over Hidan's head and hit Kakuzu instead. Kakuzu hit the floor rather hard. Hidan took the chance and ran down the hallway. He didn't get to far, as he ran into Ayame. Ayame didn't see him coming, she had been walking around. Their heads banged together as they hit the ground. They both started to get up.

"Ow! Found you Hidan-san." Ayame groaned and brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Damn that hurt!" Hidan rubbed his head.

"Where's Kakuzu-san?" Ayame asked.

"He's getting his ass kicked by your dog." Hidan said matter-of-factly.

Suddenly a hand gripped Hidan's shoulder. He looked at who the hand belonged to. It was Kakuzu. He looked like he had been through a war. He was covered in scratches and Ayame saw a bite mark on his forearm.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Luna..." Ayame mumbled.

"You left me behind you ass!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Hey! You would've done the same thing to me!" Hidan yelled back.

"Damn right I would've!" Kakuzu looked ticked off.

"Well both of you are out of the game. Later." Ayame walked off, leaving the two to argue.

Ayame ran into Takara.

"Find anyone?" Ayame asked her.

"Yeah I found Konan-chan." Takara said. "You?"

"I had a run in with Hidan-san and Luna took care of Kakuzu-san."

Takara laughed. Ayame pulled out a walkie talkie.

"You there Sayuri? Over." Ayame asked.

"Yep I'm here. Over." A happy voice answered.

"So who's left for us to find? We got Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan just now. Over."

"Right. I got Itachi and Danna. So I think the only person left is Zetsu. Over."

"Alright. We'll find him. See you soon. Over."

"OK. Over."

The walkie talkies were silent.

"We only have Zetsu-san left." Ayame told Takara.

"Great. I wonder where he is." Takara said.

Luna started barking and snarling. Ayame and Takara both looked at each other and then ran toward the library.

"Nice doggie." The white half of Zetsu said. They were standing in front of Luna.

"**Get out of our way**." The black half commanded.

"That's not nice."

"**I don't care**."

Then they began arguing. Ayame and Takara were just staring at the scene. It wasn't every day you saw someone arguing with himself. The girls looked at each other. They were silently arguing about who would tag him. Quite frankly, he creeped both of them out. Then they did rock paper scissors. Takara won. Ayame grimaced and walked up behind him. Then she tapped the shoulder of the white half, since he was nicer. They turned to her.

"Gotcha'." She smiled nervously.

**Well, no cliff hanger here. Please review. In case you're wondering I only flunked two of my five finals. *sigh* I guess studying didn't help too much... *sulks in emo corner***


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! What's up? It's the twentieth Chapter already! Wow! Thanks for sticking with the story this long and putting up with my writers block every now and then. Enjoy!**

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, with the power back on. Ayame was working on Kakuzu's wounds.

"What happened to you?" Kisame finally asked.

Kakuzu glared at him. Sayuri snickered. Kakuzu then glared at her. Sayuri then hid behind Kisame.

"Luna got him pretty good." Takara looked at his arm. "Good thing she's up to date on all her shots."

Luna walked up to Kakuzu. She looked up at him innocently and started whining when he glared at her.

"She's trying to apologize." Ayame said. "And I did warn you about getting mauled didn't I?"

"You didn't warn us about the fact that she'd chase us and attempt to bite our ankles." Kisame said, remembering his encounter.

Ayame just chuckled.

"Well what do you expect? She IS part wolf after all." Takara said with a smile.

"What about the trip wires?" Pein asked, remembering how he tripped up.

Ayame grinned and stifled a laugh. Takara smiled and looked off to the side.

"Those were for fun." Sayuri said with a smile.

It figured.

"Anyway, Ayame." Sayuri gained her attention.

"Yeah? What's up?" Ayame gave Kakuzu's bandages one final yank. No one noticed when he flinched a bit. **(Wimp)**

"I'm hungry. Can I make something?" Sayuri asked.

Ayame and Takara started sweating and laughing nervously. Sayuri wasn't the best cook in the world.

"Umm... Why?" Takara looked a tad pale.

"Cause' I want to."

Ayame cringed inwardly. If Sayuri wanted to do something, there was no stopping her. Ayame grabbed Takara and they went into the other room for a minute. Then they came back in, looking depressed.

"Fine." Ayame said, bringing her hand to her face.

"Yay! Thank you Ayame!" Sayuri cheered. "Now, everyone out! Go watch T.V.!"

After being kicked out of the kitchen, everyone went to the living room.

"I wonder what she's making." Takara said to Ayame after a while.

"Probably something from the very depths of Hell..." Ayame looked a bit horrified.

"Remember the time when she made that cake?" Takara asked.

Ayame shuddered.

"Which one? The one that blew up or the one that gave us food poisoning?" She looked at Takara who shuddered. The others in the room were beginning to get worried.

"What?" Hidan looked at the two girls.

"Sayuri is a bad cook." Takara said to them.

"Seriously. Fear what she makes." Ayame told them. "And pray to whatever God you worship that you don't die!"

"Most of what she makes is not edible." Takara added.

Ayame nodded.

"I think I've repressed the memories from the school bake sale." She stated.

Takara cringed and shuddered.

"Oh dear lord. That day was horrible. She was actually banned from making anything for the bake sale." Takara's eyes were wide.

They may have been scared, but the Akatsuki weren't. Most of them had eaten Hidan's and Deidara's cooking and lived. So why would Sayuri's cooking be any different?

"Come and get it!" Sayuri called to them.

Ayame and Takara looked like they were going to pass out.

"OK. If all else fails just faint." Ayame told Takara, who started nodding. "Nice knowing you, everyone. Good luck, and try not to die."

Ayame and Takara walked into the kitchen as if they were facing a firing squad, they looked terrified and walked slowly. The Akatsuki, just followed them into the room like they normally would. Everyone took a seat at the table. Ayame sat next to Takara, they were just staring at the plates in front of them. It was a UFO, an Unidentified Food Object. It was burnt beyond recognition and looked more like a blob than anything. The Akatsuki were also staring at it.

"I also made soup." Sayuri lifted the top off a pot. It boiled over a bit. The 'soup' was black and had chunks of something in it. A horrified look found it's way onto mostly everyone's faces. "Eat up everyone!" Sayuri chirped and set a bowl of soup in front of everyone.

A few people gulped. Takara looked really pale. Ayame was looking at the ceiling, silently praying that she wouldn't die. Kisame just stared at what was on his plate. Then he took his fork and poked it. It moved. He immediately set the fork down and resisted the urge to attack it. Itachi was unreadable, as usual. Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu just looked disgusted. Konan was also unreadable. Deidara looked a bit scared when he saw something move in the soup. Tobi had a mask on, so no one really knew what was going on in his head. And Zetsu just stared at the 'food'.

"I'll be back!" Sayuri stated and walked out of the room.

Takara was the first brave soul to try it. She gulped once and took a bite of it. She immediately hit the floor with a dull thud. Everyone looked horrified at the reaction. Ayame checked her friend. Takara was alive, but she was out like a light.

"She's fine. She just fainted." She told the people at the table.

Ayame took her seat again. She'd try the 'soup' this time. Ayame attempted to take a spoonful. Then it blew up, causing Ayame to fall over backward and hit the floor. **(Wow... It blew up. Soup usually doesn't do that.)**

"I'm OK." She groaned from the floor.

With that assurance, no one wanted to try the food. Ayame's hand hit the table as she hauled herself up into a semi-sitting position.

"If you don't try it, Sayuri will get angry. And trust me, suffering through this is a better option than getting her angry." Ayame hit the floor again as she passed out. Luna sat next to her master.

The closest person to her, Hidan, checked her pulse.

"She's OK. I think she just fainted." He said.

"Well there's a first." Kakuzu said. "Hidan had a thought."

A few people smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu." Hidan said as he took his seat.

"Now we just need to survive this midnight snack, yeah." Deidara said. It actually was past midnight at this point.

"I'm not eating it." Kisame said.

"Neither am I." Kakuzu chimed in.

A small argument erupted about who would have to eat it. Needless to say, Sasori was just happy that he was a puppet and didn't need to eat it.

"Silence!" Pein commanded.

Everyone shut up.

"We will all eat it. It's only fair." Pein said, not wanting to incur the wrath of Sayuri.

It was decided on the count of three everyone would take a bite.

"1..." Pein began. "2..." People were getting nervous at this point. "3!" Everyone took a bite.

Then, an amazing thing happened. The Akatsuki hit the floor simultaneously. Everyone beside Zetsu and Sasori that is.

"It's OK." Zetsu said.

"I'm glad I didn't have to eat it." Sasori stood up and was nudging Deidara with his foot. "He's out cold."

Zetsu continued to eat Sayuri's cooking. A few minutes later, Sayuri walked in. She looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Wow! They really must've liked it!" She chimed and laughed a bit.

**Wow... I think I was a tad evil when I wrote this Chapter... Anyway please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Well Chapter 21! And please remember, I do not own the Akatsuki or Alka-Selzter**

It was dawn before the people on the kitchen floor came to. They all groaned loudly and sat up.

"I think I have heartburn." Takara complained.

"My stomach hurts." Ayame said and held her abdomen.

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan said as he held his head and stood up. "I feel like shit."

"We all ate Sayuri-chan's cooking." Kisame also held his head.

Ayame stood up shakily before falling down again. She fell over into Hidan. He caught her. After he helped her find her balance again, Ayame walked to a kitchen cabinet. She pulled out some Alka-Seltzer and a bunch of glasses. She gave everyone in the kitchen a glass of Alka-Seltzer.

"It'll make you feel better. Trust me." Ayame downed her glass in a few seconds.

Sayuri skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey there sleepyheads!" She chirped.

A few people groaned their 'Hellos'.

"Sayuri, you left us on the kitchen floor passed out. Why?" Takara asked.

"Cause' you all looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you." She said innocently.

Peaceful? Yeah right. In actuality, most of them had nightmares about Sayuri cooking a five course meal for everyone. They put the chairs upright, dumped the plates in the sink, and left the kitchen. Most members went to their rooms to lie down while a few sat and watched T.V., those were the people who didn't have headaches from listening to Sayuri, who was explaining what they had eaten. She went upstairs to bother Itachi. Zetsu and Sasori were sitting on the sofa, watching the Gardening Channel. Ayame quirked an eyebrow at Zetsu's reaction to a weed whacker. It almost looked like fear. Hidan stole the remote and started channel surfing. He passed commercials for a wood chipper. Sasori shivered a bit.

"So, how was it?" Sasori asked, referring to the meal.

The people in the room, Ayame, Takara, Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu, shivered. Luna was in her dog bed, asleep.

"It was cooking from Hell." Kakuzu said.

"It was like..." Kisame stopped to think for a moment. "There aren't words to describe how bad it was."

"It tasted like shit." Hidan said. He was being very straightforward about it.

"Don't let Sayuri hear you say that." Takara said to him. "She might kill you. She's stronger than she looks."

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to lie down." Takara said and walked out. She wasn't walking very steadily. She was stumbling more than anything. Ayame went over to the smaller sofa, the one with no one on it, and laid down.

"I'm gonna take a nap." She mumbled and fell back asleep. Well, it was more like she passed out.

The people in the room paid no attention and just watched T.V., it was on a a bad comedy.

Sayuri, however, was a busy little bee. She was bothering the remaining members of the Akatsuki by talking incessantly. Tobi was getting ready to snap at this point... Pein was shaking due to anger.

"Can you please be quiet! Yeah!" Deidara almost screamed at the girl.

"No." Sayuri said as she shook her head.

A few people hit the floor in frustration. Sayuri continued to talk all the way to the rooms. She tried to follow Pein, but he slammed the door in her face. Then Sayuri turned her attention to poor Itachi, who just wanted to sleep off the headache he had. She started talking a mile a minute. After two minutes, he had it.

"Silence." He looked at Sayuri, Sharingan active. He sounded emotionless as usual.

"Oh! Are you going to use Tsukuyomi on me!" Sayuri looked... Excited.

"Leave me alone." He said to her. **(Is that OOC? Itachi is a very hard character to portray. And also me being sleep deprived doesn't help.)**

"OK! Anything for you Itachi-kun!" Sayuri skipped away.

Itachi sighed and went to his room. Sayuri began trolling for her next victim. Sadly, Deidara was still walking to his room.

"Deidara-kun!" Sayuri ran after him.

His eyes widened as he turned around.

"No! Stop running yeah!" He yelled as he held his hands out as if to stop her.

It failed. Sayuri ran into him at full force. He passed out as soon as he hit the floor. His head had hit the floor rather hard.

"Whoops." Sayuri said and got off of him. "Uh-oh. I think I killed him!" She nudged him with her foot.

He wasn't dead, just out cold.

"Oh well." Sayuri shrugged and walked down the hallway. "Wasn't my favorite character anyway..." She said as she walked away.

A few moments later, Tobi found Deidara passed out in the middle of the hallway.

"Deidara-sempai!" He yelled.

When there was no response, Tobi nudged him with his foot.

"Sempai, why are you asleep in the hallway? Tobi wants to know."

No response.

"Sempai! Please answer Tobi!"

Silence. Tobi took a deep breathe.

"SSSEEMMMPPPAAAIII!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone heard it and the house seemingly shook.

Deidara woke up and sat bolt upright.

"What is it Tobi! Yeah!" He yelled back.

"Hi!" Tobi skipped away.

Deidara was beyond furious. He was shaking with anger.

"TOOBBIII!" He yelled. "I'm gonna' kill you! Yeah!" He ran after Tobi. He seemingly forgot about the headache he had. And he also forgot about Sayuri plowing into him at about mach 1. A rather large explosion was heard and it rattled the house about five minutes later. Afterward, Deidara came down to watch T.V., he was grinning rather evilly as he walked in the room.

"So I take it that the explosion came from you." Kakuzu said.

Deidara looked very evil.

"Yeah." He grinned some more.

"I'm surprised Ayame-chan didn't wake up." Kisame pointed to the seemingly sleeping girl.

"No I did. I'm just choosing to ignore it." Ayame said.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Kisame asked her.

Ayame sat up.

"No. I woke up right about the time Deidara-san here blew up something." She yawned. "I'm guessing it was Tobi-kun."

Ayame saw Deidara nod and look evil again.

"I'll look the other way just this once. However try not to do it again. And if you really must blow something up, do me a favor and blow one of my many pianos up. I've been meaning to get rid of them, so why not turn them into an Iwa bombers' art project." Ayame looked dead serious when she said it too.

"So I can turn pianos into art? Yeah." Deidara wanted to make sure.

Ayame nodded.

"Art is eternal." Sasori said to Deidara. **(Did you see that coming?)**

"Art is a bang! Yeah." Deidara retorted. They were standing up and glaring at each other.

"Eternal."

"A bang! Un."

Hidan rolled his eyes as he heard the argument. Zetsu started to argue with himself about how many times Deidara and Sasori argued about art.

"Pay up Kisame." Kakuzu held his hand out.

Kisame dug into his pockets and handed Kakuzu some money.

"You bet on Deidara-san's and Sasori-san's arguments?" Ayame looked stunned.

"Of course. It's very profitable." Kakuzu looked pleased with the money he got.

"And you make the idiot choice to bet with this guy." Hidan said to Kisame.

Kisame shrugged.

"I was bored." Was all he had to say.

Over the next few hours, there were two arguments going on. One about art, and the other about arguments. Ayame watched the scene unfold. She had to admit, it was very funny. Then Kakuzu and Hidan started arguing over T.V. channels and whose turn it was to pick a show. Ayame really got a kick out of that. Kisame was also finding some amusement in the scene.

**Well, please review. I hope you liked it. I have a poll up and I need some help here. I'm trying to figure out what Character to put up next... They're all Bleach Characters. But, even if you aren't a fan or even know what it is, I'd like you to vote anyway. It would be a big help. And I even put mini-bios for the Characters on my profile so take a look please! You have until like August 3rd when I check my profile that day. Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey there! Chapter 22 is up! This has quite a bit of mayhem in it... I had fun writing this Chapter.**

Ayame was currently over by Sasori and Deidara.

"O.K, O.K." Ayame was trying to break up the arguments that were going on. "You can stop now."

She was trying to settle Sasori and Deidara's argument first. They had been arguing for roughly three hours straight.

"Ayame-chan, tell Danna that art is a bang. Yeah." Deidara dragged Ayame into this.

"No, tell Deidara that art is eternal." Sasori told Ayame.

Ayame face palmed, not wanting to have either of them ticked off at her. And then got a killer idea. She grinned, a tad evilly.

"Takara!" Ayame called. "Deidara-san wants to proclaim his udying love for you!"

Deidara froze a bit. Rapid footsteps were heard coming toward them. Takara ran into the room, she pushed Ayame out of the way.

"Really?" She had hearts in her eyes and her hands clasped together. Deidara was confused.

Takara pushed Ayame a bit too hard as she stumbled backward. She fell over the back of the sofa and into Hidan's lap. Thusly ending the argument between Kakuzu and Hidan, who were facing each other on the sofa. Ayame flushed a bit. Hidan shut up for once and looked at the girl in his lap. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and changed the channel.

"I win." He muttered.

"Shut up Kakuzu." Hidan muttered.

"Hah! Hidan you're lucky!" Kisame laughed.

That made Ayame flush even more. Hidan just grumbled some swears. Ayame would've gotten up off of him, although she was a tad stuck. Her legs were over the back of the sofa and she couldn't swing them over or she'd hit Kakuzu in the head.

"Uh... You do realize I'm stuck, right?" Ayame told Hidan.

"Like I care." Hidan said to her.

Ayame's jaw dropped.

"So you aren't going to help me?" She asked him.

He scoffed. However Ayame looked like she was going to cry.

"Umm... Kisame-san? A little help please?" Ayame gave him her puppy dog eyes. She was very crafty. She found that no guy could ever resist her puppy dog eyes.

Kisame looked stunned and then grinned. He got up and walked over to Ayame. He picked her up off of Hidan's lap. She missed the slightly disappointed look from Hidan.

"Thank you Kisame-san!" Ayame said, expecting him to put her down now.

That was not the case as he walked back to his seat and put Ayame on his lap. Ayame was stunned. Takara saw the scene and giggled a little. Takara then turned back to Deidara, who was in her death grip hug. Deidara was starting to choke a bit. Sasori was looking on, amused. He could stop Deidara from being strangled to death, but where would the fun be in that? Ayame was a bit uncomfortable on the shark-man's lap, but it was better than being stuck. She tried to get up, but was pulled back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kisame grinned. Ayame looked up at him.

"Uh..." Ayame stuttered a bit. "I was gonna' stop Takara from strangling Deidara-san."

"Nope. I helped you, and this is my reward." Kisame's grin got wider.

Ayame flushed a bit and looked away.

"Takara! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Ayame called.

"It doesn't work when you're all the way over there." Takara called back and grinned.

Ayame's jaw dropped. It looks like she was wrong about being stuck... She silently scowled on Kisame's lap. The word 'pervert' went through her mind. A smirk flickered on her face before going back to a scowl. Rapid footsteps were again heard. Ayame looked toward the door to see Sayuri running at full speed. Sayuri promptly tackled Ayame to the floor.

"Hi Ayame!" Sayuri yelled.

Ayame had swirls in her eyes. She shook her head and looked to Sayuri.

"Hi Sayuri. Umm... Are you O.K.? You only tackle people when you're hyper." Ayame looked wary.

"Huh. Yeah I had about five Red Bulls." Sayuri said.

Takara's grip on Deidara loosened a bit. He gasped for air. Ayame looked scared and scrambled away from her friend.

"And Tobi-kun had some too." Sayuri added. "I think he had a combination of three Red Bulls and a Monster." **(Even I shuddered at this sentence.)**

Takara dropped Deidara on the floor. He hit the floor with an 'oof'. Ayame looked terrified.

"Why on Earth would you give Tobi-kun energy drinks?" Ayame asked.

"You do realize that's suicide?" Takara walked over to her friends. "No that's mass murder of our sanity!" She snapped.

Sayuri dissolved into giggles.

"That's funny Takara! An better yet, I taught him the 'Song That Never Ends'." She told them.

Ayame and Takara started to freak out.

"Umm... Are we missing something here?" Kakuzu asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Sayuri gave Tobi-kun something that will make him even more hyper than he already is." Ayame held her head.

The people in the room started to get worried. Nay, make that groan and prepare themselves for the oncoming onslaught.

"Aww shit!" Hidan groaned.

"Oh wonderful." Kakuzu face palmed.

Kisame groaned. And Deidara felt a growing sense of doom. Then he was tackled to the ground by a very hyperactive Tobi.

"SempaiwhydidyoumakeTobigoboom!" He asked very quickly. And then Tobi got up off of him and started running in circles. **(I know, not a proper sentence...)**

Most everyone was staring at the scene. Then Sayuri ran around with Tobi. They were running around in circles giggling like school girls. Then both of them started to talk at the same time and at the same speed, which was pretty much a supersonic speed. What they were saying just dissolved into a wordless babble. Deidara was getting ready to blow them up.

"Umm... Get Pein-san and Itachi-san please." Ayame told Zetsu. "Pein-san might be able to rein Tobi in. And we'll throw poor Itachi-san to the rabid, hyperactive fan-girl." Ayame heard Sayuri ask Sasori to dance with her.

"Fine." The black side said.

Zetsu dissolved into the floor. He was getting the two Shinobi. Meanwhile, the rest of the people in the living room had to deal with very hyperactive people. Sayuri had grabbed Sasori and was currently swinging him around in a circle, with his feet off the floor. She called it 'dancing'. Tobi was doing the same thing to Deidara. Then Sayuri let Sasori go. He went flying into the dining room. There was a loud crash and a thud.

"Oh my god! Sayuri killed Danna!" Takara looked at the girl who was standing there trying to get her balance.

"I'm dizzy!" She giggled.

Then Tobi let Deidara go. Like Sasori, he went flying. Although, he flew into the kitchen not the dining room. Ayame hoped he didn't get impaled on a knife.

"Dei-Dei-kun!" Takara cried and went in after him.

Then Sayuri turned her attention to Ayame. Ayame shivered at the semi-manic look an Sayuri's face.

"Umm... Sayuri I'm sure Hidan-san would be more than happy to 'dance' with you." Ayame sold him out.

"What?" Hidan stomped over to Ayame.

Ayame gave him a nefarious smile.

"Consider it payback for not helping me. And you're immortal and we can have Kakuzu-san stitch you back together if we have to."

Sayuri then grabbed Hidan's wrists. She did the same thing to him. She spun around with him a circle. His feet were off the floor because he was going so fast.

"Hidan-san! What goes around comes around!" Ayame yelled to him.

Ayame swore she heard a 'fuck you' while he was spinning around. She was grinning as she watched him spin around in Sayuri's grip. Kisame was laughing at the scene. Tobi was was cheering Sayuri on.

"What is going on here?" Pein's angry voice asked.

Ayame looked to Pein and Itachi. They were standing at the foot of the staircase watching Hidan spin around.

"Itachi-kun!" Sayuri screamed and let Hidan go.

He flew towards Ayame, but she jumped out of the way in the nick of time. He narrowly missed hitting the T.V., and instead landed in the fireplace next to it. He was head down in the fireplace. He coughed once and soot flew out of the fireplace. Kisame laughed at Hidan. Sayuri on the other hand, tackled Itachi. She started to babble on about something.

"Umm... Pein-san, can you rein Tobi-kun in? He's being hyperactive." Ayame asked him.

Pein tried to rein him in. Meanwhile, Ayame turned to poor Itachi.

"Just do what you've probably wanted to do since you met her." Ayame told him. "Use your Sharingan. Don't worry Sayuri would probably like it."

Itachi took Ayame's advice and knocked Sayuri out using his Sharingan. And it turned out Pein had to use Shinra Tensei on Tobi.

"Thank you!" Ayame told Pein.

Pein just dragged Tobi's unconscious body into the living room. He left Tobi in the middle of the floor and walked out of the room. Itachi put Sayuri on a sofa and also left.

**So please review. And the only thing I fear more than my grandfather finding out I flunked my geometry final, is a hyperactive Tobi. So who's with me? And the results of my poll: Only three people voted and Kiku and Takumi's Story won. So... Did anyone that read this story vote in my poll? Or did you just leave it to my other story? Or did you hate all of my OC characters thinking that they were too cliche, overdone, etc. I'd like to know. I'm curious... I'm trying to think of a new Naruto OC, but the writing God's haven't blessed me with a muse for Naruto... They've done it for Bleach sure, I have... 11 major OC characters and one or two minor OC characters. And not to mention the Zanpaktos and villains...(Note: Not all of my Characters have their own individual stories) Just so ya' know, I really am trying to figure out a good Naruto OC... So ja ne! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy... I rekindled my love for Harvest Moon and The Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess. So that's what I was doing and I was playing like a crazy person. I also discovered that I LOVE gingerbread waffles... Anyway, Chapter 23 is a bit long... And it's also a direct continuation from the last Chapter. And guess who? Madara makes an appearance! **

Five minutes later, Takara came in. She was helping Deidara into the living room. She helped him sit down on the sofa next to Kakuzu. Hidan was sitting in the armchair. His face was covered with soot. Sasori then limped into the room.

"What did you land on? Yeah." Deidara asked.

"I think it was a china cabinet." Sasori said, sitting on the sofa. He pulled a fragment of glass out of his foot. "A china cabinet." He nodded. "You?"

"Last night's dishes. Un." Deidara shivered. "Takara-chan helped me get cleaned up. The 'soup' went in my ears. It burned man! Yeah."

"And I landed in the fucking fireplace!" Hidan snapped. He sneezed and soot flew around his head.

Ayame snickered a bit. And then she processed what Sasori had said.

"You landed in my china cabinet!" She asked again.

"Yes. It was very well made. The wood was excellent." Sasori said.

Ayame got up from her seat and walked into the dining room. Glass and wood was everywhere.

"Aww shit!" She said. "It's really broken!" A loud sigh. "I suppose it could've been worse."

Ayame trudged back in the room, looking a bit depressed. Then she remembered something. An evil grin found it's way on her face. And then came the manic laugh. Takara shivered as everyone stared at the girl.

"I remembered that the china in that cabinet wasn't mine. It belonged to my father's side of the family." She laughed even more evilly. "Thank you Sasori-san for breaking the cabinet."

Sasori said nothing.

"I wonder when Sayuri's going to wake up..." Takara mumbled to herself.

"Hopefully not for a while. Yeah." Deidara said.

The people who were spun around nodded. Tobi sat up quickly, nearly giving the two girls a heart attack.

"Hi Sempai!" He happily said.

There was a collective sigh of relief. He was back to normal.

"Tobi is going to get a snack." He got up and skipped out of the room.

Luna, who had been asleep during the chaos, yawned sleepily. She got out of her dog bed and happily went to lean against Ayame's leg.

"Hey Luna." Ayame scratched behind Luna's ears. Her tail thumped when it hit the floor. "You slept through all the fun."

"Yeah, 'fun' being the code word for a complete disaster." Takara said sarcastically.

Ayame rolled her eyes. Luna yawned again.

"Still tired?" Ayame asked her pet.

Luna woofed once. That made the Akatsuki quirk an eyebrow.

"I better go assess the damage to the kitchen." Ayame sighed. She stopped scratching Luna's ears. "And maybe do the dishes..." Ayame shivered at that thought.

"Good luck with that." Takara told her. "Do you need a hazmat suit?"

Ayame just glared a bit at Takara.

"And don't worry." Takara added. "I'll make sure that you have a 21-Gun Salute at your funeral. And that they point the guns at your father while using live ammo."

Ayame just walked out of the room, ignoring what her friend said. She also ignored the salute Takara gave her. Luna followed her master into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ayame pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of a drawer. Then she looked to the sink. A shiver went up her spine. The scene was really bad. Sayuri had left all the pots and pans on the stove. They were also caked in the 'soup' because it had exploded some more. Then the dishes in the sink were piled up. And not to mention that a few of them had broken when Deidara landed in the sink.

'_I think Sayuri managed to get every pot and pan in my kitchen dirty._' Ayame thought. Another shiver traveled up her spine. Ayame turned to see Tobi. '_Oh shit. That's Madara. Not Tobi!_'

"Uh... Hi." Ayame said nervously.

Madara chuckled a bit. The sound made Ayame even more nervous. It also made her shudder.

"So Ayame, I did a bit of research." He began. "I found that you know what happens to us in our world."

"Y-Yeah. I know what happens. Sayuri and Takara know too." Ayame was a bit scared at this point. "You can ask them." Ayame really didn't want to deal with Madara.

"However, one is passed out and the other is currently bugging Deidara. And I'm a bit impatient, so it's in your best interest to tell me."

"Oh... OK." Ayame looked very nervous.

Luna started growling at bit at Madara. He turned to the dog.

"Luna, bad girl." Ayame reprimanded. She knew that Madara might not hesitate to kill Luna. "Go in the other room."

Luna growled a bit, but complied with the order. **(WARNING: Spoilers ahead if you aren't up to date on the series. Skip to the word 'meanwhile' if you do not want to spoil anything.)**

"OK." Ayame took a deep breath and spoke rapidly. "Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Pein, and Itachi end up dead. Hidan gets buried alive. Kakuzu get his ass handed to him by Naruto and Kakashi. Deidara blows himself up. Pein also gets his ass handed to him by Naruto. Itachi fights Sasuke and keels over from whatever disease he has. Konan leaves after Pein dies. Kisame loses Samehada to Killer Bee. However Sasuke and his party join the Akatsuki. And you already know that Sasori gets killed. That leaves you with two original Akatsuki members that are alive, Kisame and Zetsu."

Madara said nothing. He was probably still processing what she had said.

Meanwhile, Luna was being a very bad dog. She had gone into the living room and started crying at Takara.

"What? Is Timmy in the well?" Takara paid no attention to the dog. She was busy choke-hugging Deidara. **(A Lassie reference in case you didn't know...)**

Luna still cried and whined at Takara.

"Did the barn burn down?" Takara still ignored the dog.

Luna barked once causing Takara to jump.

"Shut up." She told the dog. "I'm a cat person. I don't like dogs. Now shoo."

Luna turned to the frowning Shinobi sitting in the armchair. It was Hidan, he had wiped the soot of his face the best he could. Luna trotted up to him and began nudging his leg.

"What?" He looked to the dog.

Luna woofed once.

"What?" He repeated. "Leave me the fuck alone, dog."

Well, that did it. Luna was tired of being ignored. Especially when she knew Ayame was in danger. So, Luna did a very bad dog thing. She grabbed Hidan's pant leg and pulled. Hidan was dragged from the chair and onto the floor.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he hit the floor with a thud. Everyone looked toward the dog.

Before anyone could do anything, Luna dragged Hidan by the back of his cloak (most of the Akatsuki had changed back into their cloaks at this point). No one went to help him. Kakuzu looked amused though.

"Uh... Bad dog!" Takara scolded Luna. It didn't work.

Luna was dragging Hidan into the kitchen.

The commotion from the other room got the attention of the people in the kitchen. Ayame blinked twice when Luna came in, dragging Hidan. Madara mentally cursed. He had to put the Tobi ruse back up.

"Get the fuck off me!" Hidan shouted at the dog. The rest of the Akatsuki filed in behind them.

"Luna, off." Ayame commanded.

And as always, her loyal pet complied. Luna stopped dragging him. Hidan got to his feet quickly.

"What the fuck's the matter with her? She fucking dragged me in here!" He swore.

"Hidan-san, I don't know why Luna did that. I didn't give her a command to do anything." Ayame was relieved that Luna had done it though.

"Huh." Hidan looked to 'Tobi'. "What're you doing in here?"

Tobi stuttered for the right words. He hadn't expected to be interrupted.

"Tobi-kun was helping me with the dishes. Right?" Ayame plastered a fake smile on her face. '_Eat that Madara!_' Was her evil inner thought.

"Right Aya-chan!" He had no choice but to go with it.

"Whatever." Hidan said and left.

Ayame and Tobi began washing the dishes. Kisame stayed in the kitchen to help as well, he was putting the clean dishes away and tossing the broken ones in the trash. So Madara's questions had to wait. Ayame smirked a bit as she washed the dishes. She glanced once behind her shoulder to see Luna waiting patiently for Ayame to finish. Ayame mouthed 'good dog' to Luna. Luna seemingly smiled.

**Bad dog! Hehe. Well anyway, I don't own Naruto. And I guess after 23 Chapters I should probably get started on the plot a bit more... *grins evilly and chuckles darkly while rubbing hands together* Oh, the things I have planned... MWAHAHAHA! Well, ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there! Well here's Chapter 24!**

After washing the dishes, Ayame gave Luna a treat for helping her out. Luna happily munched on her new bone in the living room. Everyone was in the living room. Sayuri was still passed out. Although she moved every now and then, so she was still alive. They were currently watching a comedy movie. But, no one was laughing. Instead, they just looked bored. Ayame sighed once.

"Who wants dinner?" She asked.

A few mumbles answered her.

"Well don't all shout at once." Ayame muttered as she left for the kitchen.

Ayame raided the cabinets and refrigerator, finding nothing. With a baffled expression she looked in the pantry. Again, there was nothing. She thought for a moment and then it hit her. Sayuri had used all the food in the house to create her 'dinner'. Ayame trudged back in the living room. She made a beeline for a sleeping Sayuri. Ayame grabbed Sayuri's shoulders and shook her friend violently.

"Wake up!" Ayame shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakuzu snapped at Ayame. "Leave her be. It was finally getting quiet!"

Ayame ignored him. Sayuri woke up and mumbled something.

"Good. Now, Sayuri, did you use everything in the house to make dinner last night?" Ayame asked.

Sayuri mumbled something and Ayame dropped her.

"No way... Absolutely no way..." Ayame looked stunned.

"What?" Takara asked.

"I'm... Out of food!" Ayame yelled. "Sayuri used everything in my fridge and cabinets to make whatever it was last night!"

It was silent. Crickets were heard chirping. Ayame hung her head in frustration.

"That sucks..." Takara broke the silence.

"I don't understand how Sayuri did it." Ayame was confused. "I mean, there was enough food for at least two weeks here... Now, we have to go shopping tomorrow." She hung her head.

Grocery shopping with a bunch of mass murderers and serial killers... Sounds like fun.

"But for now, we're getting take-out." Ayame informed them, looking up.

"Huh? Wha'?" Sayuri sat up sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"No use in acting cute, Sayuri." Takara smiled. "Ayame is going to kill you no matter how you act."

"No really. What's going on?" Sayuri asked. "I'm confused..."

"You just summed up your whole life in those few sentences..." Takara was very amused.

Sayuri just looked confused. Then she looked at the clock. Her high pitched scream made everyone cringe and put their hands over their ears.

"Jashin! I think I went deaf!" Hidan said loudly, like he was actually hard of hearing.

"Your eardrums probably weren't prepared for Sayuri's scream." Ayame told him.

"What?" He said.

Great, Hidan was partially deaf now.

"I have to go home to feed Tsubasa!" Sayuri got up quickly.

Takara looked at the time as well.

"Wow... Time flies." She remarked. "I guess Sayuri and I have to go. We'll be back though." She said getting up as well.

A light bulb went off in Ayame's head.

"Good. Go get take-out then. It'll be easier than dragging a bunch of partially deaf people to the restaurant." She said to her two friends.

"Can I bring Tsubasa here?" Sayuri asked.

"If she gets to bring Tsubasa, then I get to bring Aki here." Takara looked to Ayame.

Ayame thought about it for a moment.

"You do realize that Luna hates Aki, Aki hates Tsubasa, and Tsubasa hates Luna. Right?" She told them.

"Yeah." Sayuri and Takara said in unison.

"It's creepy when you do that..." Ayame muttered. "Fine." She told them. "But keep them under control, got it. And don't forget the food either."

Ayame was then hugged by her friends.

"Thank you Ayame!" They said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Get off." She commanded.

"See you in a few." Takara called to the Akatsuki.

"See you later Itachi-kun!" Sayuri waved to him.

The two girls walked out of the room. A second later the door opened and shut. There was a collective sigh of relief from almost everyone. A quiet then settled over the house. Ayame stood in the doorway of the living room. She was thinking of a way to pass the time. After a minute, an evil grin broke out on her face. Then it was interrupted by Hidan.

"Yes I can hear again!" He yelled.

"Wonderful. No stop making us the deaf ones!" Kakuzu snapped at him. "Frankly I wish you were a mute instead!"

Then the two launched into an argument with yelling, cursing, and Jashin. Ayame just stood in the doorway, looking at the scene. Everyone was ignoring the argument.

"All right!" Ayame yelled. "We get the message! Now shut the hell up!"

They shut up and glared at Ayame. She returned their glares.

"OK. To keep everyone from killing each other, how about we play a game?" Ayame's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Yay! Tobi likes games!" He said.

"What kind of game?" Pein asked warily.

"A fun game." She answered vaguely. "And you're all playing. However, Zetsu-san, you can sit out if you want." She didn't want to accidently make the walking cannibalistic venus flytrap angry.

Frankly, Ayame was more frightened of Zetsu than Madara.

"Why does he get to sit out? Yeah." Deidara looked at Ayame.

"Dude, it's Zetsu-san. There are two people you don't mess with. Zetsu-san and Yamamoto-soutaicho. And for good reason too. Anyway, in the foyer. Now!" She commanded. Confusing the Akatsuki, they didn't know who Yamamoto was.

The Akatsuki were in a standing in a line. Ayame was in front of them, grinning like the Cheshire cat. It was unnerving to say the least. Zetsu was sitting on the staircase, watching.

"So what game are we playing Aya-chan?" Tobi asked.

The grin on Ayame's face got wider, if it was even physically possible.

"Why, we're playing Simon Says." She said.

"Um... Does anybody else have a growing sense of impending doom?" Kisame asked. **(If he only knew...)**

A few people nodded.

Takara and Sayuri were quickly packing the things they'd need for a sleep over at Ayame's. They were inviting themselves over. Ayame really wouldn't mind it. Takara patted Aki on her head. Purring returned. Aki was a black persian cat. She was very fluffy. Sayuri looked toward Tsubasa. She was sitting on Sayuri's shoulder.

"Pretty bird. Tsubasa is a pretty bird." Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa was a macaw, with the usual colors of yellow and blue.

"I wonder what Ayame's up to?" Sayuri mused. "Hopefully it isn't too bad."

Ayame was pretty impressed.

"Wow! You guys are pretty good at this!" She smiled.

The people playing the game were panting. The black half of Zetsu was laughing at them. The white side felt a little sorry for them. So far, Ayame hadn't gotten anyone out. Ayame thought for a second and them came up with a surefire plan.

"Simon Says..." She began.

People froze up.

Takara and Sayuri had gotten dinner and were on their way back. Aki and Tsubasa were hissing or squawking at each other. The girls rolled their eyes. They really didn't get along with each other.

"All right. We're here." Their driver said to them, pulling up to the front door. "Have fun."

"Thank you!" Takara smiled.

"We will!" Sayuri finished.

They got out of the car and waved to the driver as he drove off. Takara opened the door. Sayuri and Takara both gasped at the scene. The Akatsuki was on the floor. All of them were passed out, with paper near their hands. The black half of Zetsu was laughing his ass off. And Ayame was standing there. Her arms were crossed and she looked rather pleased with herself.

"What happened here?" The two girls yelled.

**A slight cliff hanger here. Don't hate me! Anyway, this will probably be my last update before school starts for me. If I can, I will squeeze in another Chapter before the end of the month. But no promises. Ugh, I start school SO early this year, August 31! Summer wasn't long enough for me... Please review and I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did... Then I wouldn't even NEED to go to school. Ja ne!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating for a little while... I started school last week. This is a bit of longer Chapter than I normally post. I felt bad about the cliff hanger...**

Ayame looked up from the bodies on the floor, to the door. She then blinked twice.

"Boy, that was fast." She said to them.

"We asked you what happened?" They repeated.

Ayame grinned.

"They played Simon Says with me." She said.

Jaws dropped. Playing Simon Says with Ayame was never a good idea. The poor shinobi never saw it coming.

"What did you do to them?" Takara walked up to Deidara. He was still out cold.

Ayame laughed a bit.

"They were really good players. I haven't had a challenge like that in a while." She said.

"I asked what you did to them." Takara glared a bit at her friend.

"I said, 'Simon Says read yaoi fanfiction'." Ayame admitted it. "Then I said, 'Fall to the floor'. And they did, so I won!" She smiled in victory.

Takara and Sayuri looked at their friend. That was a cold thing to do. They had never told them about how graphic people get when it comes to yaoi fanfiction. So it probably came to being a surprise to them.

"What rating?" Sayuri asked.

Ayame grinned.

"M of course. The pairings were funny too. I had Pein read one that had him paired with Madara. Kakuzu got one with him and Hidan. Itachi read one with him and Sasuke. Deidara had one with him and Tobi. Sasori read a SasoDei paring. And you get the picture right? I had most of them read about their partners. I gave Konan a yuri one though." Ayame looked pleased with herself.

The two girls were stunned. Then they smiled.

"How far did they read into it?" Takara asked.

"A few lines before they all fainted." Ayame laughed.

Ayame heard growling behind her. She sighed and turned to the source of the growling. It was Luna. She was growling at Aki. Aki was hissing at her. Tsubasa was squawking at Luna. Then Luna barked.

"Stop it you three." Ayame ordered them.

Luna went over toward her master. Aki ran back to Takara and Tsubasa sat on Sayuri's shoulder. The commotion roused everyone up of the floor.

"Hey there! Nice to see you guys up." Ayame smiled.

"Ayame, I'd run." Takara warned her friend.

"Why, I don't think they'd be that angry. After all they're the ones who decided to play." Ayame said.

They were glaring at her a bit. Kind of ticked off that Ayame had done that. Sayuri was staring at them though. Looking like she was thinking hard.

"Hmm... Something's wrong." Sayuri said,

"Other than our newly scarred minds?" Sasori said.

Sayuri then looked closer. There was something different about them from when she and Takara left.

"Ah-hah! I know what's wrong!" Sayuri cheered and jumped up and down. "Hidan-san is missing his scythe!" She yelled pointing at him.

"What!" Hidan yelled and checked his back.

The scythe was gone.

"Who took my fucking scythe!" He yelled.

Ayame cleared her throat and pointed to Luna, who was now sitting in front of the hallway. Luna had his scythe. Her tail was wagging.

"Oh great. Luna has it." Takara said sarcastically. "Ayame, I don't get that dog. She steals anything that looks like a stick."

"It's not my fault Luna likes to play fetch..." Ayame trailed off.

"Give me the scythe you dumbass dog!" Hidan yelled.

Luna turned and ran off down the hallway. **(Ah, poor Hidan. Luna strikes again!)**

"We'll get it back after dinner Hidan-san." Ayame said and walked in the kitchen.

Dinner was a bit quiet, except for Sayuri and Takara bothering the objects of their affection.

"By the way Ayame," Takara began. "We're sleeping over. I hope you don't mind."

Ayame just sighed a bit. She saw it coming.

"No I don't mind it at all. Just keep your pets under control." She enunciated. "Luna is usually very well behaved and will listen to me, so I'm not worried about her. However, Aki and Tsubasa are still very wild. I expect it from a cat, but there is no reason for Tsubasa to dive bomb any bystanders that walk by her." She looked to the Akatsuki. "Do NOT walk by that bird, otherwise you will be chased by it. And the beak hurts ya' know."

"Seriously. Tsubasa will attack you with no warning. She sees it as playing but she's a little rough." Takara added to the warning. "Aki, however, is very nice to people."

"No she isn't." Sayuri said. "And Tsubasa isn't that bad. Aki is worse. She bit me while I was asleep!"

Takara looked to Sayuri.

"That's because you rolled over onto her while you slept."

"I don't like birds..." Ayame said, looking at Tsubasa.

"I don't like dogs." Takara said.

"And I don't like cats." Sayuri grumbled, looking at Aki who was curled up by the counter.

Then they all sighed at the same time. Then Luna came trotting in, with no scythe. She sat next to Ayame.

"I guess we just don't approve of each others' pets." Ayame said.

Sayuri and Takara nodded. Hidan saw Luna.

"Damn dog!" His fist slammed the table. "Where's my scythe?"

Luna tilted her head to the side. Then let her tongue roll out. Hidan raged in his seat. Ignoring the ticked off Hidan, Kisame stood up and turned around to see Tsubasa perching on top of a cabinet. He chose to ignore her. However as he walked by, Tsubasa attacked. She squawked and flapped behind Kisame. It looked like she was attacking his head. The shark man shooed her away but then Tsubasa arced and came at him again. Then Kisame thought it best to run. So there he was. Running around the kitchen trying to shake the bird. Then Tsubasa got ahold of him, she started pecking the back of his head. Everyone just stared at him. Pein just shook his head and got up as well. He walked by the counter then he heard a yowl. He looked down and saw he had stepped on Aki's tail. Takara's eyes widened.

"Run!" She told him.

It was too late. Aki had attached herself to his leg, scratching and biting.

"Get off!" He commanded and shook his leg.

Aki was thrown from his leg, she landed on her feet and hissed at him. Pein took a step back when he saw the look in her eyes. Aki hissed and launched herself at Pein. He ran around the kitchen as well. So Kisame was being attacked by a macaw while Pein was being owned by a cat. Ayame, Sayuri, and Takara just sipped their tea while the others were either laughing, looking on in utter horror, or just paying no attention to it at all.

"Aren't you three going to do anything?" Sasori asked.

"Nope. They aren't my problem." Ayame said.

"Aki is very independent. She won't listen." Takara said.

"And Tsubasa is just playing with Kisame-san. She'll stop soon." Sayuri smiled.

Luna just watched her fellow pets maul the two people. Then she looked at Kakuzu. He saw the way she was looking at him. He got a bit nervous. Then Luna seemingly smiled at him. Kakuzu seethed quietly. Luna sneezed, but it looked like she laughed instead.

"You want to start something dog?" He snapped at her. Hands slamming on the table.

The people sitting at the table stared at Kakuzu like he'd lost his mind.

"Are you... Talking to my dog?" Ayame asked, blinking a few times. She expected it from Hidan, but not Kakuzu...

"She started it!" He said, standing up and walking to the sink.

While walking, Luna tripped him up. He lost his balance and ended up face down on the tile. Then Kisame ran by and tripped on Kakuzu. He hit the floor with a thud. Tsubasa circled overhead. Pein looked behind him as he ran, then he too tripped over Kisame and Kakuzu. Aki bit his ankle on more time before flicking her tail and walking off. Luna hid under the table.

"Wow... All three of them just got owned." Ayame observed. "By animals."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Takara got up and walked to the cabinet.

The shinobi picked themselves up off the floor.

"You got your ass kicked by a dog!" Hidan laughed at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu slapped Hidan upside the head.

"Shut the hell up." He said as he sat down.

Kisame sat down shakily.

"That was the worst thing that's ever happened to me." He said.

"Aww... Kisame-san." Sayuri got up and hugged him.

"Now it's not." Kisame said, grinning a bit.

People rolled their eyes. Sayuri got a look from Ayame.

"What?" Sayuri said. "He is my second favorite character. Don't worry Itachi-kun, I still like you the best!"

Ayame swore Itachi's eyebrow twitched. But then shook it off, there was no way that Itachi would ever have an eyebrow twitch. She was probably tired.

"Are you O.K.?" Konan asked Pein.

He nodded. Takara came back with the first aid kit.

"Are you two O.K.?" Takara asked Kakuzu and Kisame.

They nodded.

"Looks like Pein-san only needs some first aid." Takara got started on the wounds. "Sorry about Aki. However, she doesn't like her tail stepped on."

Pein just sighed.

"Alright, as fun as it is watching you guys get mauled by our pets, I'm tired and going to bed. Goodnight." Ayame got up to leave. "Oh yes... One more thing. Takara and Sayuri, make sure you two don't bug Itachi-san and Deidara-san too much. I don't want to have to clean your guts off the walls. I'm also trusting you two to sleep in your own rooms. Got it?" Ayame gave a look that said, 'Do What I Say or I'll Kill You'.

Her friends nodded. Ayame smiled.

"Good, now goodnight." Ayame walked out the door.

Luna peeked out from under the table. Then she followed her master up the steps. Stopping briefly to look at Kakuzu. He glared at her, Luna ran off.

"I hate that dog..." Kakuzu mumbled.

"And I'm sure she hates you too." Takara mockingly grinned at Kakuzu, and finished bandaging Pein.

He just glared at her. Takara jumped and hid behind Deidara.

"Save me!" She said.

Deidara rolled his eyes... Er... Eye?

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. Oh boy, this school year is going to be hard. The second day of school I had a Chemistry quiz. I would have failed it if I had not remembered the completely obscure phrase from 8th Grade... It's King Henry Died By Drinking Chocolate Milk. The conversions, kilo, hecta, deca, basics (grams,meters, etc.), deci, centi, and milli. OK, with school and everything that's going on in my personal life, I'll update when I can. Sorry, school comes first or my grandfather will have my head. Ja, ne. -praeses **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hell yes! I finally managed to pry the computer away from mom long enough to update! Sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth for a few weeks... Well enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning was bright and sunny! They couldn't ask for a better day to go shopping! Hah! Yeah right. Ehem... The weather was horrible, it was a gray, bleak, and rainy. There were thunderstorms forecasted for the afternoon. After Ayame's latest contraption got them out of bed, the Akatsuki were trudging down the staircase, in the disguises Ayame had given them. However most of them stopped when they saw three cloaked figures at the bottom of the steps. They were dressed in Akatsuki cloaks and straw hats.

"Who are you?" Pein asked.

The three turned around and took off their hats. All three of them were giggling. It was none other than Ayame, Sayuri, and Takara. They had decided to mess with the Akatsuki a little bit.

"You're cloaks are really popular." Ayame explained. "People dress up as you guys and go to conventions or go trick-or-treating."

"Yep. We got these half-off at the Halloween store." Takara explained.

After the three of them laughed some more at the Akatsuki's expression, they took the cloaks off and threw them over a chair. The three girls looked over the Akatsuki, they were dressed in normal clothes. Now all they had to do was figure out what the heck to do with Zetsu-san...

"Should we leave him here?" Takara asked, Aki rubbing against her leg.

"I'd feel bad about that." Sayuri said, Tsubasa was on the chandelier in the foyer.

Ayame was thinking. Then she decided to just ask what Zetsu wanted to do.

"So, Zetsu-san." Ayame said, Luna sitting at her master's feet. "Do you want to come with us? If you do you can't go like that."

Zetsu thought about it for a moment. He might as well go, so he did a transformation jutsu. Needless to say, everyone was stunned. Zetsu now had a consistent pale skin tone, his hair was still the same, and his eye color was still the same. It was just... He didn't have the venus flytrap thing on his head. It was a bit shocking. So after giving him a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a shirt, he looked... Normal. It was scary. **(Don't hate me. I'm updating at two in the morning for you guys!)** After Takara swapped Deidara's shirt for one that said, 'Bomb Technician. If you see me running, try and keep up', for laughs everyone was ready to go. Except for one teeny, tiny, problem. Their hair. No matter how well they were disguised, they would still tick out like a sore thumb if most of them went out with their hair like that. The three girls gave a glance at each other, nodded, and then looked back to their guests, grinning. Needless to say, the Akatsuki were a tad unnerved. Ayame went to a closet and pulled out three small bags. Tossing one to Takara and another to Sayuri, all three of them pulled out scissors and a hairdryer.

"Time for part II: hair." Ayame said, an evil grin plastered on her face.

The three girls started their approach.

Roughly fifteen minutes later...

Ayame and her friend were admiring their handiwork. They had left Zetsu, Kisame, and Kakuzu alone as they had used transformation jutsu. A few members weren't so lucky. However the damage wasn't too bad. They hadn't really cut their hair, they just styled it differently and had maybe given a few of them a trim. Deidara got his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, it still covered his mechanical eye though. Whatever Hidan used to slick back his hair had been washed out. His hair was hanging in his face. Itachi had been one of the lucky ones, they really couldn't do too much with his hair otherwise Sayuri would've had a fit. The only real changes were that Konan had her origami flower attached to headband and Pein's hair got slicked down using gel. Sasori just got a hat to cover his hair. Tobi got left alone, his was still wearing his mask. The girls could always come say that he had a skin condition and needed to wear the mask if anyone asked.

Luna started barking when she heard a car pull up. Ayame went and looked out the window.

"Ah. Our escorts are here." She said. "So, Sayuri, who'd your Dad send this time?"

"Hmm..." Sayuri thought. "I think it's Daisuke and Minoru."

Ayame nodded. At least those two were polite, well as polite as Yakuza could be.

"They're my Dad's right hand men when it comes to escorting us around town." Sayuri explained to the Akatsuki. "Since I'm a target for other groups, I have to be escorted around for protection. I have to have two members of his group when I go out. It's always been Dad's policy since Mom died."

"Also, I didn't feel like driving." Ayame said, answering the door.

"Ah, Ayame-hime. Good to see you." A happy, male voice said.

"Good to see you, Daisuke-kun, Minoru-san." Ayame replied. "Come on in."

Ayame stepped aside to let the two guys in. One of them was very tall, he had messy brown hair and a smile. He looked like a nice guy. The other was shorter, he had black hair and an angry look on his face.

"Wow! This place is huge!" The tall one said, looking around.

"Daisuke, behave." The shorter one said.

"Ah, sorry aniki*****." Daisuke gave a small smile.

"So, why are we babysitting you three?" The angry one asked.

"We need to go shopping Minoru-san. But you know Daddy's orders." Sayuri said.

"Good to see you again, Sayuri-hime and Takara-hime." Daisuke said.

"Why are you calling them 'hime'?" Pein asked. The rest of the Akatsuki were slightly confused.

"Looks like you guys are the guests Sayuri-hime told us about." Minoru looked them over. "We call them 'hime' because she's the boss' daughter," He pointed to Sayuri. "And that's her cousin," Pointing to Takara. "And that one is their dear, dear friend." Looking at Ayame.

"Hello." Daisuke was ignoring Minoru and introducing himself. "I'm Wakahisa Daisuke. And that's Mori Minoru, don't let his attitude fool you. He's a big softie."

"Daisuke!" Minoru drew his name out.

"Ah, sorry aniki." He said with a grin.

Minoru growled a bit.

"OK, OK. Let's get going." He said to them. "Takara-hime I'll escort you to the car. Daisuke you handle Sayuri-hime. And you-" He pointed to Hidan. "You bring Ayame-hime out to the car."

"Basically he's telling you to hold the umbrella as we walk to the car." Sayuri explained.

Minoru walked up to Hidan and gave him an umbrella and walked away. Leaving Hidan a bit confused as to what just happened.

"Do it yourself." He told Ayame.

"Not a smart idea." She said. "If Minoru-san wants you to do it, you better do it. Otherwise, we might get a visit from Susumu-san. And you NEVER want to meet Susumu-san."

Minoru opened the front door and escorted Takara to the car, making sure she was covered by the umbrella. Daisuke did the same, except he was under the umbrella with Sayuri. Hidan did his best to follow suit, Ayame snickering a bit when the umbrella was a bit confusing for him.

***Literally 'big brother'**

**Well please review. I appreciate comments. I will update when I can pry the computer away from mom and school hasn't buried me in work too much. I have a project coming up though... *****Sigh* This year is going to be fun. Well it's two-thirty in the morning now, I think I should go to bed. I have homework to do later today. *Deep sigh and a yawn* Ja ne- praeses**


	27. Chapter 27

**Finally! Whew... Took a long time to finally update. Sorry about the wait. Remember I only own the character you don't recognize from the series.**

After piling in the car, amazingly all of them fit. Minoru and Daisuke were in the driver and passenger seats respectively.

"So, where are we going?" Minoru asked.

"The grocery store." Ayame said, Sayuri nodding.

Minoru nodded once and they were off. A few of the Akatsuki were freaked out about the car, but adapted quickly. Minoru drove down Ayame's ridiculously long driveway. After what seemed to be five minutes of nothing but a driveway, they finally pulled out into a regular street. Ayame waved once to the guards at the station. They waved back.

"Is you father going to be angry that you left?" Takara asked.

"I'm 18." Ayame reminded her friend. "Also, to make sure I didn't get in trouble, I asked. He said it was OK."

Something in her voice made it clear that the issue shouldn't be pressed anymore. So Takara began chatting with the person next to her, which happened to be not Deidara, but Itachi. Of course all the answers she got from him were usually the one syllable, "Hmm." Ayame looked at the person next to Sayuri. Ayame pitied Kisame and his bad luck. He was already holding his head from the incessant talking.

"I've always wanted to ask you something." Sayuri said.

"What?" Kisame was wary.

"Have you ever played checkers underwater?" She asked.

Everyone looked at her oddly. The car was silent for a moment.

"Uh... No?" Kisame said.

Sayuri shrugged and continued to talk. Daisuke chuckled from the front seat. Sayuri was so funny. He flicked the radio on. The one's who were being quiet just listened to the music.

The car ride passed uneventfully, before they knew it, they were in front of the store. As everyone got out and stretched out a bit, Ayame looked around. It had stopped raining for now. Luckily no one usually goes grocery shopping on a rainy mid-week morning.

"Minoru-san, Daisuke-kun can you stay here in the car? We can handle shopping." Ayame asked.

"Fine." Minoru grumbled. "But if there is any trouble, we're coming in."

"Let's not have the scene from two years ago repeat itself please." Takara said. "I just managed to get the blood off of my good purse."

The Akatsuki were a bit unnerved at that fact and Daisuke giving a sheepish smile didn't help any.

"I thought they were hurting you..." Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

"It was club with ten bouncers on the dance floor. No one could get away with anything in there." Takara argued.

With that happy comment, they went into the market. The girls gave the newcomers a minute to adjust to the size of the place and the new sights.

"Whoa... This place is big." Deidara said. "Yeah."

"Well that's why they call it a 'Supermarket'." Ayame explained.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled a list out. Everyone watched the list unfold and hit the floor.

"Ayame, how much food do you need?" Takara asked.

"Need I remind you that Sayuri used everything in the house and there's the fact that there's thirteen of us." Ayame looked at her friend sidelong. "Now, can I trust you two to divide and conquer? If we do all this together we'll be here til' five."

Sayuri and Takara nodded while the Akatsuki looked at Ayame like she was nuts.

"You want us to trust these two?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'll split you guys up so that they'll stay on task. Also the threat of getting keelhauled* by me is a fine motivator to stay on task." Ayame smiled happily. **(Keelhaul-punish or reprimand severely)**

While the masters are away the pets will play. After everyone had left, the pets glanced at one another before walking away from each other. Luna headed upstairs, Aki headed for the living room, and Tsubasa flew down a hallway. Luna walked down one of the many hallways and nosed open a door. She sniffed around for the item she was looking for. With what seemed like a grin, she grabbed the item and ran out of the room. No it wasn't Hidan's scythe, she had stashed that somewhere else, it was a very long bone. Luna had a need to chew something. Aki however was doing what cats do best. Napping on the sofa, completely unaware of everything. Tsubasa was being a bit more active, fluttering around in the gym. She was enjoying the open space to fly around.

"OK. Is everyone alright with these groups?" Ayame asked.

"But-But I wanted Itachi-kun in my group..." Sayuri sniffled.

"Too bad, now get to work, I don't feel like spending all day here. I did want to go to some other places too." Ayame said, walking away. Her group followed her. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori were in her group. Takara led her group away, which consisted of Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi. Sayuri led her group away, the people unlucky enough to get stuck in her group were: Pein, Konan, Deidara, and Kisame. Ayame hoped that putting some more goal oriented people in with Sayuri would keep her in line. Ayame had divided the shopping list into a few different categories: meat, vegetables, snacks, and other things. Sayuri was charged with the snacks, as it was the least important thing they needed. Takara was in the produce section and Ayame was in the meat section. Needless to say, Ayame had organized them to their strengths.

Ayame's group was fairly silent, she occasionally dealt with Kakuzu's advice for getting a bargain, or he just criticized how much she was spending. Ayame barely had to keep track of how much money she was spending, Kakuzu was keeping track for her.

_'I swear... He's like a frickin' calculator.'_ She thought to herself after she had mused how much everything would cost plus tax. Needless to say, he answered her with precise detail.

Sayuri was finding Tobi a bit difficult to control, but luckily Zetsu kept him somewhat it line. However, the stares Tobi got from his mask were rather apparent, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to the scales used to measure the produce.

"Tobi-kun, that isn't a toy." Takara felt like she was scolded a five year old, not an all powerful Uchiha that could massacre everyone in the store in a matter of seconds.

Sayuri was shopping with hardly an enthusiasm. It was a nice change of pace for the Akatsuki with her, but it was also unnerving. A silent Sayuri was a scary Sayuri.

"Uh... Sayuri-chan are you okay?" Konan asked.

Sayuri shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't like grocery shopping. It's too much thinking." She sighed. "Having to add everything together and then add the tax..."

The four people with her just sighed in resignation. They weren't going to argue with her.

Everyone met up again near the registers. After swapping stories about their experiences, a question came to mind.

"Yo, Ayame-chan." Hidan said, gaining her attention.

"Yeah." Ayame said. "Something wrong?"

"No. We're just wondering how in the hell you're paying for all this." Hidan grumbled.

A shiver traveled up the Akatsuki's spine. Ayame had gotten an extremely evil look on her face. It was also freaking Sayuri and Takara out. Ayame gave a bone-chilling chuckle.

"I'm using my father's credit card." She said evilly. The combined total for the trip was around ¥55000. **(Around $500)**

"Damn." Hidan said.

**Hahaha! Ain't Ayame evil? Well, Happy Halloween! My Halloween sucked, and I dressed up and everything. We have SO much left over candy. But still, despite everything I still had fun dressing up. And for those of you who don't know what Ja ne means, it means "see you". Damn... I have school tomorrow. And one last thing, this is just something I need to get out of my system so you can just exit the story without reading this. I HATE GROUP PROJECTS! I END UP HAVING TO DO ALL THE WORK! AND I F***ING HATE THE KIDS IN MY SCHOOL! I feel better now... Ja ne- praeses **


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my God... I UPDATED! FINALLY! *starts to cry hysterically* I'm sorry that it took me this long! School is just so hard these days... Anyways, I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. I only own my OC characters.**

After checking out and using her father's Platinum card, she had the drivers load the van while everyone else was enjoying the heat in the car.

"So where to next?" Minoru asked.

"Well, you can drop us off at our favorite shop and then put the groceries away at my house. Then after you've done that, you can pick us up." Ayame said, still looking a bit evil.

Daisuke sighed. He had a feeling that this would end up happening.

"Hey, Ayame?" Takara said, looking at her friend.

"Yep."

"Do you think we can stop by my favorite store? I'm running out of chemicals and elements..." Takara trailed off.

"... Do you have money?" Ayame asked, looking at her friend sidelong. "Last time we went there, I ended up paying for your stuff. And I almost got caught, too."

"Yeah." Takara said. "Please?" She started to give her friend puppy dog eyes.

Ayame sighed.

"Fine."

Takara smiled widely as her eyes sparkled in excitement. Ayame chuckled a bit at her expression.

The male members of the Akatsuki had been standing in the exact same place for the past thirty minutes. Their eyes were glazed over due to boredom. Why were they so bored? Well, Ayame and her friends had dragged them into a high-end outlet store. So they were shopping with a bunch of teenage girls who had money to burn. It seemed like the girls had made it their personal mission to try on everything in the store as they had already tried on about a dozen outfits each. Luckily the store was small so there was a limited amount of time one could spend. At least Konan found a silver lining, she too was going through the racks of clothes silently. Meanwhile, the guys were leaning up against the wall. The three teenage girls would occasionally glance over at them, probably making sure that they weren't up to anything. Of course, even for S-Class criminals one can only do so much in a small outlet store.

"This sucks..." Hidan stated.

"Yeah." Deidara said back.

Hanging their heads in utter boredom, they sighed. Sayuri looked over at them and noticed their boredom. She went to Takara, pulling on her cousins sleeve and whispering in her ear. Takara blinked twice and then grinned evilly, stifling a snicker.

"You're very evil." Takara remarked as Sayuri grinned.

The two girls grabbed Ayame told her their plan. An extremely evil smile broke out on her face as well. She chuckled evilly.

"That'll wake them up." Ayame said, looking over at the bored targets.

A few minutes later, the male Akatsuki members looked up from the floor. Only to see that there was no one there.

"Where'd they go?" Kakuzu asked, glancing around.

"How the fuck should I know." Hidan said. "I wasn't watching them."

"Neither was I." Pein stated. "And where'd Konan go?"

All was silent for a moment. Only the sound of the bad music being played over the loudspeakers was heard. Then, without a word, they detached themselves from the wall and started looking for them. Kisame checked under the clothes racks while Kakuzu checked near the cash register. As they looked high and low for the girls, Zetsu was staring at the mannequins. Why you ask? Because that's where Ayame and her friend's were. They were on the small platform not moving, they were pretending to be mannequins. Ayame was dressed in a black dress that went to her calves. There was a slit that ran up her left thigh and had black sandals on. She was looking out the window of the store. Takara was dressed in designer jeans and a flowered blouse, the material was shiny. She was wearing a pair of boots. Sayuri was wearing a short red dress with heels. The dress was strapless and had a very full skirt. Konan was standing next to Zetsu though, having refused to have gone along with the idea.

"What are they doing?" The white half of Zetsu asked.

"I'm not sure." Konan stated.

**"We found them."** The black half called to the rest of the people in the store.

Everyone was staring at the girls, not sure of what to think.

"What the are they doing?"Kisame asked.

"I have no clue." The white half of Zetsu stated.

The people turned away from the girls to talk to one another about what they were doing. They didn't expect that when they turned back toward the girls after a few minutes, that they'd be gone again.

"Whoa... Where'd they go? Again." Kisame asked, a bit surprised at their sudden vanishing act.

"What are you guys looking at?" A very familiar voice asked from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Ayame and her friends dressed in their normal clothes. The three of them were looking at the Akatsuki oddly.

"Why were you up there?" Kakuzu asked.

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? I was standing over by the shirts this whole time." She motioned to a rack of clothes on the far end of the store.

"No, you were up next to those statues. Yeah." Deidara said, looking at his fangirl.

Takara shook her head.

"No we weren't. I was trying on clothes. And Sayuri was checking out the purses."

Sayuri nodded in agreement.

"Looks like your eyes were playing tricks on you." Sayuri said, smiling happily. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

After Ayame and her friends continued there charade of not believing the Akatsuki when they said that they were next to the mannequins. Ayame had to admit, playing a small mind game was fun. All three were waiting in line for the cash register. **(Mind games are fun to play...)**

"How are you three paying today?" The cashier asked with a smile.

"We're using credit cards today." Ayame said with an evil smile.

Once everyone was back in the car, Kakuzu had a burning question.

"How did you pay for all that?" He asked.

"I used my father's credit card." Ayame grinned.

"I used my father's too." Takara stated.

"I used my Aunt's. Takara's mother's Platinum card. Well, one of them." Sayuri said happily.

All three girls laughed. Daisuke dug out each of their receipts. His eyes bulged out and he choked when he saw how much they had charged. Each of them had charged around ¥50175 or $5000.

"They're evil." Daisuke stated, looking at Minoru. He just smiled to himself.

"Of course they are." Minoru stated. "Where to next, Ayame-hime?"

"Oh, just to Takara's favorite store." Ayame said, waving her hand as if dismissing the idea.

Takara smiled and clapped her hands together in happiness.

"Thank you Ayame." Takara said happily.

"Great, another fucking clothes store." Hidan grumbled.

"Wrong!" Sayuri screamed, causing everyone to jump. "It's the Science store! They sell all sorts of things there. Like... Uh..."

"Chemicals, elements, and all sorts of other things." Takara finished for her cousin. "I like making things blow up. Did you know that 2 kilograms of the element Sodium is enough to blow up a bathtub?"

"And that's why you're never going anywhere near my bathtubs ever again." Ayame scowled at her friend. "Or near my sinks, doors, and bookshelves. I'll never forget the time you blew the door off of it's hinges!"

"I said I was sorry." Takara grumbled.

Ayame just scowled a bit.

"Not the point, my friend. The point being that I'm probably the only person other than science labs that a has blast shield in their home." Ayame said calmly.

**Please review! Although I don't think this is one of my best chapters... Anyways, I already know when you can expect the next update. The next update will be in the last week of December, during my Winter Break. The teachers having been working us like dogs with all the hoops they're making us jump through... Ugh, school. How I hate the homework and projects. *Sighs* Anyways, Happy Holidays! Ja ne- praeses**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yay, I updated! Sorry about the wait. My cousin hogged the computer for a week and a half. She went home, but she'll be back. She fell asleep with the computer on Saturday... Yep, my family is weird. Anyways, how was your Holiday and New Years? Mine was fine. Of course I didn't get drunk on New Years Eve, I'm still underage. As a reminder, I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did Kabuto would have died by now. I only own Ayame and her friends.**

After a few minutes of driving, they finally reached the shop. The outside looked rather normal. It was a large brick building, there was really nothing special about it... Except the sign. The more boisterous members of the Akatsuki couldn't help but snicker at the sign for the shop. It was a rather large neon sign; having the colors red, yellow, blue, purple, and any other color that one could think of that belongs in a rainbow. It said, "Chemicals R' Us: Where the Criminally Insane Love to Shop and Plot World Domination". And in fine print it said, "By using nothing but a bottle of soda and carbonated candy". The sheer level of absurdness is what made them snicker. Upon entering the store; many of them labeled this store as the most bizarre place they'd ever seen. There were shelves upon shelves of detached limbs floating in jars above the wares of the shop. Not to mention the very eerie lighting. The store was very dark and had an eerie green glow. Takara wasn't fazed in the slightest as she browsed the wares for the items she was looking for. Everyone else stared at the limbs floating in the jars.

"The guy who owns the place used to run a sideshow circus act." Ayame explained, shuddering when she saw an eyeball in one of the jars. "Apparently, these limbs were all from aliens or mutants."

"No shit." Hidan stated, staring at a hand with seven fingers. "Who the hell would collect something like this?"

"A person with too much time on their hands." A gravelly male voice said from behind Sayuri.

The said girl jumped and screeched in surprise. In her fright, she latched onto Itachi's arm. Her eyes closed as she buried her face in his arm. The shinobi did nothing except look at the man who had scared the girl. There was a tall man, about 6 feet tall to be exact, except the man was hunched over. The way the man looked was a cause for slight alarm. Messy graying hair that stuck out on all sides, torn pants and shirt, and the look in his eyes was horrible. The man's eyes were odd to say the least, there was a manic look in his eyes; a truly frightening gaze.

"Oh, hello Fukui-san." Takara greeted the man with a smile.

"Ah, Takara-chan. I was wondering when you'd be back." The man gave the teen girl a smile. His teeth were yellow and crooked and the voice he spoke with was raspy and quite frankly, creepy.

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were staring at the man like he'd sprouted another head. Sasori took a step away from the man while other members ignored Fukui.

"And you brought your friends too." The man looked at the people standing around him. "That's good. Hello, Ayame-chan."

Ayame paled and frankly looked frightened.

"Hi... Fukui-san." She greeted with a fake smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Yes, yes." The man hissed. "Please look around all you like. Takara-chan, I haven't gotten anything new lately but feel free to look around in the back room."

"Thank you very much." Takara said as she bowed slightly.

"It's no problem. Now, I'll leave you to your shopping. I'll be at the check-out when you're ready." The man said and hobbled away; leaving several disturbed people behind him.

No one said anything for a minute. Everyone processing what just happened to them. Then, Ayame shuddered again and Sayuri looked up from Itachi's arm.

"I don't like it in here..." Sayuri said, looking close to tears. "It's scary!"

"For once, I agree with the hyper chick. This place is freaky. Yeah." Deidara said. " Can we leave now?"

"Sorry, we have to wait for Takara." Ayame said, still looking a bit shaken. "And that'll be at least a half hour."

A collective groan from everyone was heard.

"So... Let's make the best of it and stay out of the creepers line of sight." Ayame smiled at the people around her. It was obviously a fake smile.

The rest of them wandered around the store, feeling a bit edgy and anxious. Sayuri stuck close to Itachi. Her grip on his arm was mildly uncomfortable for him, but he'd never show it. The Akatsuki were generally staying in pairs for good measure. Deidara and Sasori were keeping their minds off the shop by bickering about art... Again. Pein rubbed his temples and sighed when the argument drifted over to him. Everyone, beside Takara that is, was staying out of sight Luckily, Fukui was nearsighted so his vision was unclear. Ayame was staring at a limb in a jar until it seemingly twitched. Feeling fear wash over her, Ayame's eyes widened and she backed away from it. She turned to run away when she ran right into Hidan. The impact of the collision almost knocked her backwards, until Hidan caught her arms.

"Watch-" He began until he saw the freaked out look on her face. "What happened?"

"The-The-Arm." Ayame stuttered, still freaked out. "Moved."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow and looked at the jar, it was an arm. Supposedly that of an alien as the limb was green and stick-like.

"Sure it did." He said in a very disbelieving tone. "It's a dead limb in a jar. It can't move."

Although, when he saw the limb supposedly move as well, he backed up. Keeping a grip on the girl, he pulled her away from the area and back towards the others. It took much of his self-control not to start screaming obscenities.

"Told you so." Ayame smirked up at him. The smile didn't have too much of an effect as she was still visibly shaken.

When they reached the exit, there was Takara holding a bag. Relief washed over everyone as they bolted out the door and to the car.

Walking through the front door of the mansion, there was a sound of running coming from the hallways upstairs. Soon, a behemoth dog bounded down the stairs her tail wagging a mile a minute. Ayame smiled happily until she realized that her dog wasn't stopping.

"No, Luna! Don't jump!" Ayame held her arms out as if to stop the dog.

It failed as Luna rammed into her owner and caused her to fall backwards onto the floor.

"Ow..." Ayame groaned from the floor.

"Hey." Takara said, getting everyone's attention. "Want to go for a walk?"

After peeling Ayame off the floor, Takara led the way to her special space. Walking down the maze of hallways, Ayame rubbed the back of her head. Luna trotted beside her, tail still wagging. The endless terra cotta colored walls and red carpet was soon interrupted by scorch marks on the wall opposite of a heavy looking door. Not to mention the scorch marks around the door.

"Yeah, Takara had some "fun" with some highly reactive chemicals. Luckily she wasn't injured as she wasn't in the room when it happened." Ayame explained.

"Again, not my fault that the chemical decayed and then reacted causing an explosion." Takara said.

"You've told her that a lot Takara." Sayuri remarked.

"Hence, why I got the reinforced steel door and blast shield." Ayame told them.

Upon entering the room, they saw that the floor was concrete and the gray walls were devoid of any paint, or decoration. There were shelves upon shelves of bottles and chemicals. There were bottles in every shape and size imaginable and chemicals of all sorts of colors.

"Put on goggles if you don't want your eyeballs melted out of your head." Ayame scoffed and grabbed some goggles off the shelf near the door. "Unless you'd rather go blind."

After some fun in the lab, namely watching in horror as Takara concocted the highly explosive nitroglycerin with a grin, the non-participants of the mixing had stood behind a blast shield that had the floor padded with a large mattress in case they had to hit the floor. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, feeling very tired.

"I think I lost three years off my life..." Ayame said, her head hanging back.

**If that seemed rushed, let me know, in a review please. Next chapter will be even more fun. *gets an evil look in her eyes* My muse spoke to me wonderfully a few weeks ago. I've been waiting to implement the idea and I will. Bwahahaha! *Ayame shudders in dread*  
Ayame: I don't like it when the author does that... It means she has an evil idea.  
praeses: Damn right. Now, in other news, I posted a new story, not for Naruto but for Bleach. So be warned. It's the story I said I'd put up back in August... So, Bleach fans check it out, please. Ja ne, -praeses **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life. Trust me, midterms and snow don't mix! I really hate snow now. We had six snow days in the course of two or three weeks! The snow banks were taller than me! Well, enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing this. You'll see why, also you'll see why I rushed last Chapter. I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. **

Later that night, Ayame was sleeping in her bed hugging her pillow. Luna was curled up and snoring at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, the loud vibrations from the cell sitting on her nightstand jarred the girl out of a deep sleep. Groaning in annoyance, she groped the table to find the offending object. Luna lifted her head in curiosity. Ayame cracked an eyelid to see the caller ID. Opening her eyes all the way and sitting up, she answered the cell.

"Hello?" Ayame said groggily.

The girl listened carefully to the caller on the line.

Everyone in the guest wing (beside Sasori) was asleep. A large animal stalked the dark hallways, it was carrying an object in it's teeth, and it's shadow seen on the wall behind it. It came to a door and stuck it's head in the partially closed door. A form was sleeping on the bed. Then it dropped the object onto the floor gently. The animal stalked closer and nudged the person's hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. Low grumbles came from the person sleeping. The animal, huffing in irritation, lightly bit the man's hand. The action caused the person to wake up fully. Bolting upright the man stifled a swear and looked at the thing that bit him. Hidan was furious at the animal who bit him. Then he blinked when he saw what was on the floor... His scythe.

"Damn dog." He glared at Luna who was sitting innocently on the floor.

Suddenly, Luna got up and ran, picking the scythe up off the floor and going out the door, running like a bat out of hell. Hidan hurtled after the dog, being careful not to wake anyone else. If he woke up anyone, they'd be seriously ticked off at him. Luna lead the man through the maze of hallways at a rapid speed. Both careened down the staircase to the foyer. Suddenly, Luna dropped the scythe at the foot of the stairs and vanished into a dark dining room. Hidan, stopping at the foot of the stairs to collect his scythe, noticed the kitchen light on. He blinked and then looked at the grandfather clock sitting next to the entrance to the living room. It was 2:45 in the morning. A midnight snacker, maybe? Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked into the kitchen. Hidan blinked in surprise at the sight of Ayame, sitting at the table, looking into a cup of tea forlornly.

"Why the hell do you look depressed?" He asked blatantly.

Ayame jumped slightly at her thoughts being interrupted. She looked up at Hidan leaning on the doorjamb in the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, throwing the shinobi for a loop. He'd only seen her cry that one time when her father and brother tore into her.

"Hidan-san..." She said, a tad surprised at his sudden appearance. Then she chuckled lowly, looking away. "Yeah, I guess you can say that I'm a bit depressed right now." Her voice was soft. "After all, one would be depressed after a family member died..."

"Did your Father die or something?" Hidan asked without thinking.

Ayame chuckled softly. There wasn't any humor detected from it though.

"Do you really think I'd be depressed if HE died? I'd be singing a song from "The Wizard of Oz" called "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead". Instead I'd call it "Ding Dong He's Finally Dead"." Ayame sighed. "No... It was my 80-something year old grandmother. On my mother's side no less. She was my favorite person beside my grandfather, her husband. She wasn't at all like my father's mother, who's also dead."

Ayame shuddered slightly at the memories from her paternal grandmother. Hidan mentally sighed; she was upset, it was plain as day. He walked to the kitchen table and pulled a chair out, sitting across from her.

"Can't sleep either?" Ayame asked after a long silence.

"No. It's just your damn dog bit me!" Hidan snapped lowly.

Ayame blinked and then smiled a bit.

"Ah, so Luna was being a bad girl, was she?" Ayame looked off to her right, eyeing a set of eyes in the corner.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"She also stole my scythe, in case you don't remember." He grumbled.

Ayame chuckled lowly again.

"So I take it that's how you found your way down here."

Hidan grunted and Ayame took that as a yes. Again a long silence washed over the kitchen, the sole noise, a faint metronome-like ticking, coming from the grandfather clock in the other room.

"So... You were close to your grandmother?" Hidan asked.

Ayame nodded.

"After my mother died, she took care of me while I was in the hospital. She was always there when I woke up from a nightmare. In a way, she acted like a substitute for my real mother."

Hidan was silent for a change. Until something she said popped into his head.

"Did you get along with your other grandmother?" He asked.

Ayame visibly paled, Hidan took that as a no. Ayame gave a nervous laugh.

"N-no. I didn't get along with her. She went a little senile towards the end." Ayame coughed a bit. "Um... Well there was a certain Christmas Party incident when I was fourteen."

_The foyer of her Father's mansion was lit up brightly with the very tall Christmas tree looming in the corner. A young Ayame, around the age of fourteen walked through the door. She was wearing a red dress in the spirit of Christmas. She gave a nervous smile to the servants of the house before going on her way to visit with her family before the other guests arrived. She walked into the dining room._

_"Ah, there's my Ayame." An older female voice called._

_Ayame turned to see her paternal grandmother walking toward her. She was a petite woman with graying black hair, she was wearing a gold dress that reflected the light of the dining room._

_"Ba-san." Ayame greeted with a smile._

_The awkward teenage girl was pulled into a bear hug by the elder woman. However, something went very wrong in the three second hug. Ayame blushed immediately when a pair of hands touched her chest._

_"My, my, you still have a little ways to go dearie." The old bat said before walking away leaving the girl with one thought._

_'I just got felt up by my seventy-six year old grandmother... At a Christmas party...' The girl went off to sulk and stay clear of any relatives._

Hidan stared at the girl with an unreadable expression. Ayame looked uncomfortable to say the least. She wouldn't look at him and her cheeks were tinted with a light red color. Then came the sniggering. Hidan was laughing at the story.

"R-Really?" He laughed. "Y-Your grandmother did that to you?"

Ayame nodded. She had expected him to start laughing at her, so she wasn't all that angry at him. Hidan continued to laugh, hitting the table a few times causing large clattering noises to echo in the late night silence. Soon the laughing tapered off and he collected himself. However, Ayame was not one to take being laughed at for so long.

"Nice pajamas, by the way." Ayame said with a sly smile.

Hidan blinked at the comment and then looked down. He was sitting at the kitchen table, only wearing his pajama pants. Hidan glared up at the girl before smiling evilly himself.

"I could say the same about you." He said.

Ayame looked down to see that she was wearing a very low cut tank top and shorts.

"Pervert." She muttered, blushing.

**So, how was it? Love it, hate it? Let me know in a review! Good news, I now own the laptop! Mwahahaha! So, updates may come faster now. Alrighty now, I must take my leave, but before I do did you recognize the very first sentence of my A/N at the top of the page? Did you? If not, it was courtesy of Kakashi-sensei! Ja ne. -praeses**


	31. Chapter 31

**Holy Hakama I updated! And yes, I did just say Holy Pants. *sighs heavily* I can't believe I didn't update sooner, I apologize. As an apology, I actually went a little over what I normally write for a Chapter. Personally I blame school for my tardiness, I swear it runs me ragged sometimes. Damn lab reports... I hate those things. I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or the video game. That will make more sense when you read the Chapter. Warning: Semi-maniacal girl in this Chapter. **

As dawn and the morning passed quickly, Ayame seemed busy for a change. Instead of keeping her friends in line and finding new ways of entertainment, she was on the phone constantly. Apparently, despite being a black sheep in the family people still felt like they could suck up to her father by giving her their "condolences" about her grandmothers' passing. While Ayame was away, her friends decided to play. Without Ayame there, Sayuri was pretty much clinging to Itachi's side. And Takara was clinging to Deidara. Meanwhile, the rest of the Akatsuki were staring at Deidara and Itachi's predicament. Kisame was grinning at the display, while the rest looked bored. When Tobi entered the fray a few minutes later, however, the situation became a major migraine. Deidara was yelling at both Takara and Tobi about leaving him the hell alone, while Itachi was ignoring Sayuri's ramblings. Kakuzu, was counting his money, like always, at the coffee table in front of the sofa. Apparently, he counts his money everyday. So Sayuri, being the, ehem, brave person that she is, decided to try something out. She walked up to Kakuzu, who ignored her as he usually did, and stood in front of him. He was counting mentally and was already in the late three hundreds as he had three piles of money already on the table.

"30, 22, 99, 1." Sayuri said.

"1, 2, 3..." Kakuzu muttered before freezing.

Sayuri giggled nervously as she backed up her deep gold eyes widening in fear. Kakuzu, however, stood up with a dark aura surrounding him. Takara stopped talking to stare at her cousin being intimidated by the Akatsuki member with five hearts. Just as Kakuzu was about to grab the teenager a dark glint appeared in Sayuri's eyes.

"TENTACLE RAPE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs causing many people to clamp their hands over their ears. Who knew Sayuri's scream was so high pitched...

As everyone recovered from the scream, an oppressive and dark aura was felt coming from the doorway. Takara, who was sweating bullets as this point, looked at the doorway. Her pale green eyes went wide as she paled. Ayame was the one giving off the evil aura. She was standing in the threshold with a murderous look on her face.

"Now, now, Ayame..." Takara said with a nervous tone in her voice. "S-Sayuri was just having a bit of fun."

"Y-yeah, Ayame." Sayuri gave a nervous giggle. "Just some fun. R-Right Kakuzu-san?"

Kakuzu stood there staring at the murderous girl.

"Yeah..." He agreed reluctantly.

Ayame rolled her eyes. Normally, Ayame's murderous look was already scary enough, but add in the facts of not enough sleep and not wearing make-up to cover the dark circles under her eyes made her look all the more frightening. Not to mention she hadn't even combed her hair as is it stuck out all over the place.

"I've been ignoring the noise in here far too long." She said with absolutely no patience in her voice. "Sayuri, Takara sit down and shut up. Don't bother them and whatever you do, just shut... Up." She growled.

"You said shut up twice." Sayuri said. "And you look stressed out."

The murderous look was back.

"I know that. The phone's been ringing off the hook with people whom I don't even know on the other end. I've been trying to keep calm but right now I feel like KILLING somebody. And not to mention I didn't sleep all night!"

The Akatsuki stared at Ayame for a moment.

"And you guys," She turned on them. "Stay out of trouble. Watch T.V. or something..."

With that, Ayame turned and stalked out of the room. Sayuri and Takara sat down immediately with looks of fear and relief on their faces.

"Let's just do what she says for now..." Takara said with a fake smile on her face.

Everyone nodded wordlessly as Takara turned the television on.

Roughly an hour later, a scream of annoyance was heard resonating throughout the house. The people in the living room flinched and a large flash of gray fur was seen entering the room. It was Luna. The dog had dashed into the room in a fright and jumped onto Hidan. He had been sitting on the sofa with a bored face until the dog jumped on him. Now he felt the air leave his body as the rather large dog suffocated him with her weight. The poor dog was shaking in fright.

"Oh shit." Takara swore as she turned to see Ayame stumble into the room.

She was giggling to herself somewhat manically. The sound made her friends freeze in fear while it made the Akatsuki stare at the girl.

"What happened to her?" Pein asked.

"Uh... It's probably a combination of a lack of sleep, hatred of her family, sadness, and just plain stress." Takara said. "After all her favorite grandmother just died."

All while Takara explained, Hidan was flailing his arms in a struggle to get to dog off of him. Everyone wasn't paying attention to him though...

"Get this dog the fuck off of me!" He yelled.

His anger subsided though when a semi-manic laugh was heard.

"Guess... What I just learned." Ayame said. "My father is going to be at the funeral."

Takara and Sayuri's eyes went wide. That was the reason why Ayame was acting the way she was.

"Okay, Ayame." Takara said standing up. "Calm down now. We'll go with you to the funeral."

Sayuri stood up as well.

"No use in talking to her like that." Sayuri said. "There are only three ways to snap her out of it."

Takara sent her cousin a frantic look.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Sayuri and Takara glanced at each other before looking at the shark man.

"Uh... Ayame's just distraught is all." Sayuri explained. "This happens whenever she gets really, really upset. We've learnt three ways to snap her out of it."

"One, sedate her." Takara said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Two, distract her." Sayuri listed with a stupid grin.

"Or three... Trigger either her fangirl side or her sadistic side." Takara ended.

No one spoke for a moment. The only sounds present were Hidan struggling to breathe and Ayame cackling lowly. In the silence, Hidan finally managed to get Luna off of him and was now catching his breath.

"Triggering her sadistic side might cause some injury though." Sayuri said. "She broke someone's arm once."

"Wait, Aya-chan has a fangirl side?" Tobi said.

"Yep. Remember how we slide tackled Deidara-san and Itachi-san?" Sayuri said.

Deidara frowned at the memory while Itachi just sat on the sofa with a passive expression on his face.

"Yeah, that was great." Kisame grinned.

"Well, Ayame would do that too if she didn't have extreme self-control when it came to that aspect." Takara smiled.

"Still, I vote for triggering her sadistic side." Sayuri said. "It's easier to do."

With that, Sayuri took Ayame by the wrist and sat her down on the sofa with the others. She was still snickering manically and everyone stayed the hell away from her. Takara shoved a video game controller into Ayame's hands and turned on the console. Everyone watched the television with wide eyes as Ayame tore through hordes of zombies on the video game with nary a second thought as to how to kill them. They had watched her kill the virtual zombies with baseball bats, shotguns, and even a chainsaw at one point. The graphics of the game were quite realistic with blood and guts going everywhere on the screen. At one point, Hidan glanced at Ayame's face. Her dark look was no longer there and she looked fairly normal.

"I think she's back to normal." Hidan remarked.

Everyone tore their eyes away from the video game and looked at the girl.

"I'm okay." She said.

"When's the funeral?" Takara asked softly.

"In two days..." Ayame replied.

Silence took over the room, the only sound coming from the television. With taking out her stress and anger on the zombies, Ayame fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, everyone left the room and went their separate ways, either going to the kitchen for a snack or headed somewhere else. However, Hidan stayed behind. Why, you ask? Because Ayame had fallen asleep next to him with her head on his shoulder. Hidan just looked down at the girl sleeping next to him. It was the second time that happened to him. He was unsure of how she could sleep or feel comfortable with him next to her. After all, he did sacrifice people to Jashin-sama and she knew that. He shook his head softly and waited for her to wake up.

**Haha! Another Chapter down. I told you that the disclaimer would make more sense. If you were wondering about the game, it's "Dead Rising". Never played it, but I have seen the reviews so I know some things. Yeah, not really my type of game. If any of you read "When the Wind Blows" (my Bleach story), that update will be in a day or two. I couldn't fit it in today. It is Easter Sunday after all. *sighs* Hopefully nothing catastrophic happens today. Something always goes wrong on Holidays in my family. A few years ago it was the "Great Bookcase Collapse" of Thanksgiving 2008. We moved a chair away from a bookcase, and the chair was the only thing keeping it up... So, it fell over. Yeah, that was a fun day. I appreciate any reviews! -praeses**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bwahaha! I live! Ah, been awhile hasn't it. Well, I'm on Summer Vacation now as some of you might know from Unforeseen Events. Sorry I didn't update this past month, the teachers worked us like dogs. I think I did pretty well on my Finals... Hopefully. If not, my grandfather said that I'd be learning how to work the lawn mower if I didn't get Honor Roll. This Chapter is long for one reason... The little Extra I threw in at the end. It's an Omake I just thought up randomly... I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Hell Girl, Blood+, or Higurashi. I own everything else. Warning: Swearing and mischief**

When Ayame came to again, it was past four in the afternoon. She groggily sat up and yawned. Her neck was a bit stiff, probably from leaning on something for a few hours. She then noticed Hidan sitting next to her. She blinked at him. He just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I fell asleep on you again, didn't I?" She asked.

"Yep." Was his one word reply.

A small blush spread over her cheeks and she stood up. The sound of the phone ringing echoed through the living room. Ayame visibly cringed at the noise. She hated the people who were calling her today. Sighing in resignation, she went to get it in the kitchen. However someone beat her to it.

"Hello, Bob's House of Fish. How may we help you today?" Sayuri's voice chimed into the receiver.

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks and saw that Takara and Sayuri had been dealing with the phone calls.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" Sayuri snapped at the caller, her yellow eyes narrowed in anger. "Yeah, well fuck off!"

Then she slammed the phone into the cradle... Repeatedly. Takara put her hand on her cousin's wrist to stop her from breaking the phone. Several Akatsuki members were sitting at the kitchen table with a look of amusement on their faces.

"Don't break the phone." Takara said.

"They were being jackasses!" Sayuri snapped, a very angry look on her face. "No wonder Ayame went crazy, they're all stuck up, pompous assholes!"

At this point, even Ayame was amused. She laughed at her friend's expression of anger. It wasn't often that Sayuri was angry, but when she was it was often humorous. Getting Takara angry on the other hand, usually resulted in people cowering in the corner out of fear. Ayame's laugh caused people to look over to where she was. Sayuri's angry face vanished and was replaced with one of happiness. Ayame's eyes went wide when Sayuri tackled her to the ground in a hug. Both girls hit the ground with a thud. Ayame got the wind knocked out of her.

"Ayame!" Sayuri squealed. "You're all better!"

"Yeah... Sayuri." Ayame sounded very strained and breathless. "Now, get off!"

Thankfully, Sayuri didn't have to be told twice. And she even helped Ayame up.

"How long have you guys been dealing with the callers?" Ayame asked with her feet back on the tile of the kitchen floor.

"Since you fell asleep." Takara said. "I've been dealing with the cell phone."

"And as you just saw, I was dealing with the landline." Sayuri said with a grin.

Wow... And they didn't look the least bit insane, Ayame noticed. Although Sayuri wasn't one to snap so easily, so it must be getting to her at least... Ayame thought for a second.

"Leave the receiver off the hook and turn the cell off." She said. "They've bothered me enough."

Sayuri and Takara gave Ayame a 'thank you' look. And Ayame turned her attention to the Akatsuki at the table. It was none other than Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

"So, what did you guys do after I went temporarily insane?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Kisame said with his usual grin. "Everyone just did their own thing."

Ayame nodded in approval. Despite being an evil organization, they do need time apart from one another lest they all go insane together. Now... What to do the rest of the night. Ayame didn't feel much like cooking dinner at all, she was still in mourning for her grandmother. Takara read into the situation a little bit due to Ayame's depressed expression.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" She recommended. "We can do what we normally do whenever one of us has a bad day."

"You mean eat ice cream by the gallon, watch anime, and play video games?" Sayuri asked with wide eyes making her look like a little kid.

"Hell yes!" Takara grinned.

Ayame blinked before grinning as well.

"Sounds like a party." She said. "Of course we can't leave you guys out. So let's throw in some shows and video games with gratuitous violence and insane driving."

The Akatsuki members at the table couldn't help but smile at that.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and several tubs of ice cream sat on the coffee table. There was plenty of it and in all different flavors. Tobi was having a ball with the little event. He was pretty much bouncing off the walls after his fifth helping of ice cream. It didn't help that he had put caramel sauce, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and lots of cherries on his. The Akatsuki didn't quite understand why the girls had done this, but were nonetheless enjoying it. After all, how often was it that they got to forget about work and their goal for a little while? And it was free, so Kakuzu was sold.

"Hey, Itachi-san want to play?" Sayuri asked, holding the video game controller out to him. They were currently playing a racing game.

Itachi looked at the controller before taking it, albeit hesitantly. Ayame had her doubts at how well the partially blind Shinobi would do at the game... Soon everyone was watching in awe as he careened the car into first place, pulled hairpin turns, and just did some plain crazy things that would result in the car blowing up if it were real life.

_'Note to self... Don't let Itachi drive a car...'_ Ayame thought. _'Ever!'_

After a solid block of playing the racing game, it was time for the arcade genre. Most people were laughing at Hidan's reactions to losing or whenever something would go wrong. It was truly a sight to see him raging against the machine. Then it was a marathon of Hell Girl, Blood+, and Higurashi. Ayame was careful to keep anything Naruto related away from the party. As the night wore on, people started to wind down. Not even the amount of blood in Blood+ could keep them awake. Sayuri crashed first, having rode the sugar high as long as she could. Then Kakuzu called it quits, passing out in the armchair with the upmost grace. He was sitting incorrectly and snoring. After more time passed, everyone fell asleep. Tobi literally fell over snoring, landing on Takara's cat, Aki. Aki yowled and hissed at the Shinobi, but he was out like a light. The cat went over towards Takara, flicking her tail as she went. Even Zetsu was asleep in the corner... Then slowly but surely, the only one awake was Sasori. He flicked the television off when everyone feel asleep and looked at the room. It was a disaster zone. Even the dog was passed out, her head still in an empty tub of vanilla ice cream that she had managed to steal. They had eaten themselves into a sugar induced coma.

The next morning had everyone groaning as they woke up. Their stomachs were killing them.

"Ugh... Rough night." Kisame remarked as he sat up.

Ayame, having been partially awake, took one look at the shark man and fell over laughing.

"What?" He asked.

Everyone looked at him as Takara and Sayuri had the same reaction as Ayame. Kisame looked at Itachi, whose face held a slight hint of amusement. He knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" Kisame asked again.

Ayame pointed to the mirror on the wall behind him.

"My-My ribs!" She giggled out.

Kisame looked in the mirror and his eyes went wide. Someone had drawn on his face! He now had a monocle, a swirly mustache, and goatee. He looked at the people in the room with a very dark look.

"Alright who did it?" He looked at the laughing Sayuri.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face from laughter.

"She fell asleep first." Pein stated.

Kisame then looked to Takara, who was gasping for breath, having stopped laughing.

"I-It wasn't me. I don't write on people's faces." She said.

"And she fell asleep before you." The white half of Zetsu said.

The angry shark looked to Ayame, who was in the same boat as Takara, that is gasping for breath. She shook her head.

"Not me. I think I fell asleep somewhere between the fifth and sixth Higurashi episode."

Ayame then collected herself and stood up.

"While you figure it out. I'll start cleaning up..."

She collected several bowls, empty tubs of ice-cream, and silverware. Luna woke up and staggered a little bit as she stood up and shook herself out. Everyone started to stretch out to wake up. As Hidan stood up, a marker dropped from his pocket. He froze as he felt the glare of a certain shark man. He looked to see that Kisame was indeed glaring daggers at him.

"Dude... It was just a joke." Hidan defended with a nervous smile.

"Hidan-san... This is permanent marker." Takara said looking at the marker he used.

"Run." Sayuri said with a smile as Kisame's glare was intensified by tenfold.

Everyone sighed as Kisame chased Hidan from the room.

**OMAKE: Blame My Imagination**

Ayame and the others were enjoying some tea after the latest chapter. The author had been a bit flaky with the updates, so they didn't know when the next update would be. The figured with the author finally on summer vacation, they'd be working much more often than when the author had school. Itachi walked into the kitchen, he had refused to come to the little after chapter get together.

"Ayame-san, there seems to be people running around the mansion..." He said.

The girl blinked. People? There shouldn't be anyone but the Akatsuki and her friends in the house.

"What do they look like?" She asked, fully aware that she was asking a partially blind man.

"They have blue hair..." Itachi answered. "Bright blue hair."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Blue hair? Ayame looked at her friends, silently asking them if they knew who it was. Takara and Sayuri looked as confused as she did.

"Any other odd characteristics?" Pein asked.

"They seem to be wearing white sheets for clothes..." Itachi continued.

It was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Blue hair and white sheets. Great description. Suddenly laughter was heard as two people with blue hair ran into the kitchen past Itachi. People gaped at the sight of what seemed to be fraternal twins with blue hair and wearing white robes. The girl was a bit shorter than her male twin and had sea green colored eyes while her brother had a slightly darker shade of green. They both wore the Kohona forehead protector.

"Hi!" They said at the same time while grinning.

"Who're you?" Sayuri asked.

"We're..." They began. "We actually don't have names."

Ayame hit her head on the table, figuring out who they were. They had escaped from the authors' sight and were currently running around in this dimension. They were characters in development... Ayame pulled out her cell phone. The phone rang twice before the author picked it up.

"You know that the twins that you've been coming up with are running amuck in my house right?" Ayame said.

The author said nothing in return, but did poof next to Ayame in a cloud of smoke. Making people jump at her sudden appearance.

"So this is where you two ran off to. They're incomplete characters, hence the white robes and no names." praeses said while looking at her latest creations.

The twins grinned at her and the author just sighed. Kisame stood up and walked over to the two.

"They don't look like much." He remarked and then looked at the headbands. "Kohona huh?"

The female twin grabbed onto her brother's arm out of fear of the shark Akatsuki. Suddenly, the happy expression on the male twin became very, very dark.

"Get away from my sister, freak." He growled looking very angry for some reason.

People blinked but when he pulled his fist back and brought it forward, hitting Kisame in the stomach they gaped when the much bigger Shinobi was thrown back into the counter. praeses closed her eyes and figured that it was time to go. Those two still had a lot of work to be done on them.

"Whoa!" The male twin said looking at his fist. Apparently he didn't know he had that kind of strength.

"Alright, time to go." praeses said, very aware of the evil glares that the twins were getting.

"NO!" The twins said.

praeses quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I have to get someone to drag you out of here?" She threatened.

They pouted and crossed their arms over their chest. Figuring everything would go faster if she had them dragged back, praeses snapped her fingers and a door popped up in the kitchen.

"Oh, Mizuki!" The author called.

The door opened and a very small girl with a sword strapped to her back peeked out. She had short light pink hair and pale lavender eyes.

"Yes." She asked meekly.

"Get these two back in the room." The author commanded.

The girl garbed in black nodded and walked into the kitchen. She walked behind the twins and held her right arm out, index finger pointing to them.

"What can she do?" Hidan said with a very condescending tone. "She's small."

The twins eyes were wide, they couldn't move. Probably because the author wasn't letting them move.

"Hado 1, Sho." She said.

The twins were propelled forward and into the open door. Mizuki grinned, waved to praeses, and skipped through the door while people stared at the girl. The door shut and vanished.

"Well, I got to go." The author stated. "Sorry about those two. I need to work on them..."

With that, the author vanished in smoke again.

"Well... That was unexpected. I hope that doesn't happen again." Kakuzu stated.

**Ah, the end finally. I didn't really proofread the chapter so I hope there weren't many mistakes. What did you think of the twins? They are no where close to being finished but they're the only viable Naruto characters I've created so far beside this story... My ideas for characters have been popping up everywhere except for Naruto. It was starting to get to me a little bit. Hopefully they'll make up for it. Well, ja ne! -praeses**


	33. Chapter 33

***gasp* Another update after a week! What can I say, I'm on a roll. Hopefully I didn't just jinx myself and will now be hit with a horrible case of writer's block. *chuckles nervously* Well, if I get hit I'll just do what I normally do when I get hit with writer's block. That is, sacrifice a goat to the gods of writing. Just kidding. I normally start talking to myself when I get hit with writer's block. It worries my family a little when I do that though... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did, I wouldn't have to waste time in the public school system. Warning: A bit of swearing and a tidbit of violence.**

Ayame heard the ruckus from the other room and just ignored it. Last night had been fun for her. Sometimes you just need a distraction from everything, and spending time with friends was a sure-fire way to forget everything. Ayame dumped what she had managed to take from the table in the living room and dumped it into the sink. She'd deal with dishes later...

Hidan on the other hand was having a bit of fun. He'd managed to dodge Kisame in the mansion and was currently home free. He was making his way back to the living room and wasn't watching where he was going. He had been looking over his shoulder when he ran into something at full speed. They both went sliding across the floor and his hands scrambled for purchase. He managed to grab hold of something soft and out of place on the hard floor. He then processed what happened. He had run into Ayame at full speed and his hand was currently groping her right breast... AGAIN! The girl was staring up at him with wide eyes, not sure whether to slap him or just push him off. No action of her part was needed as he quickly snatched back his hand. The two were separated and looking completely normal when Kisame came barreling toward Hidan. The Jashin worshipper's eyes went wide at the sight of the hulking blue man moving at inhuman speed. Judging from the way Hidan and Kisame were acting... Ayame figured that the man beside her was the person responsible for the graffiti on Kisame's face. Mentally sighing, Ayame was prepared to disarm the situation before her walls paid the price. It was too late for her poor, poor mansion walls as Kisame brought a fist forward and caused Hidan to fly through the air and into the wall that separated the living room from the foyer. Ayame gaped at the partially collapsed wall as everyone came to check what the hell happened. Pein shook his head at the rash actions of his underlings and Konan was a stoic as ever. However, the two teenage girls were gaping along with their friend at the damage. They gulped and looked at Ayame before paling. Ayame had her arms crossed over her chest and her hair was hiding her eyes. But it was plain to see that she was absolutely livid as there were minute traces of her shaking in anger. Takara and Sayuri looked at each other before turning tail and running in the other direction. The Akatsuki were left in the dust and heard the vague noise of a door shutting. When the dog turned tail and ran with her tail between her legs, they decided that staying was a bad idea. However it was far too late for them as the poor girls' anger meter when on "overload" when a mirror that had been hanging on the wall fell to the floor and shattered. A very angry girl looked up the man and gave him the very best glare she could muster.

"You-You..." She began. It was quite obvious that she was seething. "IDIOT!" She roared, making people jump out of their skin. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO WRECK MY HOUSE! NOW HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT!"

She motioned to the wall that Hidan was now picking himself up out of. The wall was pretty much collapsed in on itself, a Hidan shaped crater now there. Drywall and plaster dust coated the area along with chips of earth toned paint and wood splinters. The wall that had been demolished held several picture frames of her extended family and a few of her mother. Not to mention the mirror which had been an antique that she dearly loved. All of it was gone and on the floor in many different pieces. Luckily, the grandfather clock had been on the opposite wall. If that had been broken... Well let's just say that there would have been a lot more to clean up than just broken pieces of the wall. But, they saw the point of the argument. There was no way that something human from this world could've done that much damage to a wall and there probably wasn't a believable excuse that a normal, sane human from this world would've believed.

"Now, now. Aya-chan." Tobi stepped in. "Kisame-san didn't mean to break the wall."

The girl rounded on the chipper Shinobi, completely forgetting that he was also Madara.

"Tobi-kun, if you know what's good for you, stay out of this." She hissed very menacingly.

The black aura of sheer killing intent made him cower in the corner, whimpering. Others were just dumbstruck that she had this bad of a temper. Hidan was staying where he was.

"What were the rules I gave you when you first came here?" She asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Uh... Don't wreck the house?" Kisame said forgetting all about Hidan at this point.

"What else, Kisame-san."

"Uh..." He drawled. He was getting very uncomfortable at this point.

"Did you forget, Kisame-san?" She said with a fake grin and a fake polite tone.

He nodded, albeit reluctantly. Ayame's eyes narrowed and in a tone that didn't match her smile said,

"If you need to fight, do it OUTSIDE!" She said hissing the words. "Give me an explanation as to why I shouldn't kick your ass?"

Kisame shivered at her.

"It's Hidan's fault!" He blamed as he pointed to the Shinobi covered in dust. "He's the one who drew on my face with permanent marker."

"WHAT!" Hidan said. "Why you little fucker!" He went to attack Kisame.

Ayame was less than amused and proceeded to crack her knuckles, making people start sweating and Hidan freeze in mid-step.

"You can take it off using nail polish remover. There was no need for PUNCHING people into walls." She said in a deadly calm voice.

At this point, Kisame's fate was all but sealed. You could almost feel the killing intent rolling off of Ayame. About to go on the attack, Ayame composed herself when the grandfather clock rang ten times.

"Ugh... I don't have time for this." She growled and stalked away.

Everyone was still as Ayame walked past them. Then there was silence... Everyone was still frozen at what had just happened. They had gotten the crap scared out of them by an 18 year-old girl who wasn't even a Shinobi. However... Her death glare was something to see.

"Aya-chan is SCARY!" Tobi so aptly put it.

For once, people nodded in agreement with Tobi. Hidan looked behind him at the damage that had been done and noticed something in the rubble. He walked over and picked out a broken picture frame. The glass was shattered and the frame was pretty beat up and missing chunks of wood in places, but the photo was more interesting. It was of a smiling young girl with black hair and blue eyes in the arms of an older woman. The older woman looked to be in her late twenties and had the same physical features as the young girl. That is black hair and the bright blue eyes. He sifted through the rubble a bit more and found photos of what he figured to be younger versions of Sayuri and Takara. Along with a man with graying black hair and sharp yellow eyes with a bunch of smiling men in the background.

"Well, I figured out why she got so pissed off." Hidan said, gaining the attention of his teammates. "You punched me into the wall that held all her important photos and memories."

They gathered to look at the broken photos and important artifacts. Kisame was a little more than embarrassed at this point.

**Important lesson from this chapter. Never get her angry, otherwise kiss your butt goodbye! Anyway... Review and let me know what you thought. Otherwise, Ayame might just get angry and come after you while you sleep. *laughs* Nah, she wouldn't kill you in your sleep. She'd want you fully awake! Well, have a nice weekend everyone! A little sneak peek as to what is coming up soon. A meeting with Ayame's father! That won't be pretty... Ja ne! -praeses**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hiya folks. I figured it was time to update again. Well, at least they're more frequent now. *smiles* Anyway, I would've done this sooner if I hadn't been playing Rogue Galaxy like no tomorrow. It a game about space pirates alright, and it happens to be one of my all time favorites. Also, I got Driver's Ed. to go to during the night. Well, this Chapter is a little longer than usual, I just didn't want to cut it off at a random spot. Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did, I wouldn't have to deal with my insane family as often.**

Ayame had stalked off to find her friends at this point in time. She most likely scared them off and with the funeral two days away, she needed to speak with Sayuri more than anyone at this point. Ayame guessed that her friends would be hiding in the one place where they always felt safe, the conservatory. Ayame came to the door with a musical note on it and heard some piano music coming from the door. She opened it to find Takara at the piano and Sayuri fiddling quietly with the congo drums in the corner. They looked toward her.

"I'm calm." Ayame sighed at the expressions of worry and fear on their faces.

Both girls sighed in relief and went to meet their friend.

"It's okay Ayame." Sayuri said with a small smile. "You're just lucky it was a wall and not something more important. Like the support beams to the staircase."

Takara giggled.

"THAT would have sucked big time." She remarked.

Ayame gave a wry smile. Her head would've blown clear off if they broke the staircase. And they better not break the staircase otherwise they'll be rebuilding it from scratch using their own money and materials. Well, she'd have to come up with a conversion system for their type of money first...

"And you better not have jinxed me with that." Ayame muttered.

Her friends glanced at one another before laughing.

"They aren't that careless." Sayuri giggled. "Especially after what you must have put them through."

Ayame smirked a little. Although she did feel a little bad about making Tobi cower in the corner... But he was also Madara so that was probably a ruse and just did that to keep up appearances. Either that or she was more terrifying than she thought and she actually scared Madara, but she highly doubted that he would be scared of her. Hell, he'd probably be more likely to murder her in her sleep before being scared of her. That was a given.

Back with the Akatsuki...

They were currently trying to clean a bit of the mess up. Or at least pick all the photos up out of the rubble. Deidara was moving chunks of plaster out of the way with a less than amused expression. Why did they have to clean up Kisame and Hidan's mess? He glared a little at Pein, who was standing on the sidelines, supposedly "overseeing" the clean up. More like he was trying to get out of manual labor... Tobi was as cheery as ever as he moved around the disaster zone. And his was starting to grate on his nerves like no tomorrow. Normally he could tolerate the little moron, but somehow the cheer was all too much for Deidara today.

"Senpai where does Tobi put this?"

Deidara looked over his shoulder to see Tobi holding a large still life panting that had been hanging at the very top of the wall. But that wasn't all that came down with it. Deidara gaped at what Tobi was holding. Tobi was holding not only the painting, but the section of the wall that it was on! So, there he was holding onto a rather large piece of panted wood with a painting of what Deidara guessed to be a meadow full of trees.

"Tobi... Did you tear out a piece of the wall?" Deidara asked in a deadly calm voice.

When Tobi shook his head 'no', Deidara felt a sense of sheer relief. If Ayame found out that someone damaged the wall further... He shuddered to think what would happen to that poor, idiotic soul.

"Just put it over there." He motioned to the opposite wall.

After another five minutes, they figured that they had gotten everything out of the collapsed wall. So all that was left were chunks of plaster, wood, and dust. Lots of dust. It coated everything in the area and was quite obvious against the floor. The floor was shiny white tile and the dust from the wall was earth toned from the paint and quite frankly looked like someone dumped sand on the floor. Now, the Akatsuki weren't ones to really care about much other than following orders to achieve their goal. And they weren't the best cleaners in the world either, however Tobi had decided to go look for a broom or something to clean up with. Wondering why he'd want to clean up a little, the rest of the team followed him to one of the many closets in the mansion. This closet just so happened to be located a few feet away from the doorway to the kitchen. Humming to himself a little, Tobi opened the door carefully. There was no telling what was in the closets. Since the action didn't kill or maim him, he opened it further. Suddenly, a noise that reminded several people of clattering pots and pans came from the closet only to bury Tobi in an avalanche of... Armor? He yelped in surprise as the armor buried him from head to toe.

"I'm not even going to say anything..." Kakuzu drawled, an unhappy expression on his face.

Tobi popped up from the armor with a new fashion accessory. It was a new, shiny, helmet. The helmet wrapped around his whole head and the visor was down. There was a little pointy tip on the top of the steel helm. Tobi then tried to pry the thing off his head.

"Tobi can't get it off!" He said, his voice echoing in the helm.

Pein had Hidan and Kakuzu try and pry it off his head. They were pulling on the helmet with all the force they could manage without ripping his head off.

"Looks like **Tobi had an accident**." Zetsu remarked, the black half laughing at the scene a little.

The helmet then came off with a 'pop' noise and flew out of the hands of Kakuzu and Hidan. The person standing behind them happened to have been Itachi. Not reacting in time, the helmet lodged itself on his head. He made no noise when it happened and there wasn't anything in his body language to suggest that he was displeased or upset about the event. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at the Uchiha. Tobi had waded out of the pile of armor and saw the helm on Itachi's head.

"Ah! Tobi is sorry Itachi-senpai!" He said while flailing his arms about.

Itachi went to take the helm off, but found he couldn't. He also refused to have it pried off his head like Tobi did.

"Why is Itachi-san wearing a helmet?" Ayame asked as the trio approached, obviously a little confused.

"It's stuck on his head." Sasori said as he shook his head. "Tobi opened the door looking for a broom. The helmet was on his head until a Hidan and Kakuzu pried it off his head."

"Then it flew out of our hands and hit Itachi." Kakuzu said.

There was a sigh from the girls.

"I'll melt the butter..." Takara said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

Sayuri led her favorite character into the kitchen, as his vision was worse than usual even with the visor up. It was quite a sight to see with Itachi sitting in the kitchen with a medieval helmet stuck on his head. Takara was at the stove, melting butter in a pan. Ayame was removing the permanent marker from Kisame's face. He decided the this "nail polish remover" was horrible and smelled disgusting. Ayame, however, ignored the faces he was making and slathered it on the cotton balls. It was mostly gone after a handful of cotton balls and 3/4 a bottle of remover.

"Alright Itachi-san, this might burn a little." Takara warned him, knowing that he'd probably need a shower after this ordeal.

Itachi was leaning over the kitchen sink with his neck bare. Takara then poured the luke-warm melted butter over his neck and making sure to get some in the helmet. Sayuri watched, nervously, not wanting the helmet permanently stuck on his head. However if this didn't work, they'd have to cut it off of him... With everything ready, Takara gripped the helmet and pulled a little. It took a little force to get it off his head, but it popped off without a problem and much easier than Tobi's removal. Itachi, now helmet-less, was in dire need of a change of clothes from his normal cloak and to wash his face.

"Bathroom's the third door on the left down the hallway." Ayame said. "We'll bring you a change of clothes."

Itachi then wordlessly walked out off the room. Ignoring the fact that his skin was shiny and that he now smelled like popcorn. Lesson learned, never open doors in this house. You never know what you'll find.

"So... Who wants to go to a funeral with me?" Ayame asked. "Sayuri's guards won't be able to make it for this one, and we need escorts. Oh, and you'll need to wear suits."

**Well that's all for now. Hope you liked it and you know which button to press. I finished this today, so I hope I didn't miss any errors or giant blunders like the one I did earlier today. Earlier today we painted the kitchen. I had to paint the window above the sink, so I was sitting on a piece of wood that we had placed over the sink (I was sitting where the sink was) and in the process of painting it, I hit the faucet and turned it on. Running water to me is white noise, so I didn't notice until my grandmother said something. It was a mini-flood. Then I proceeded to do it AGAIN as I got down off the counter. Although I caught it and it wasn't that big of a flood. At least we had a laugh about it. Windows take a really long time to paint... Ja ne! -praeses**


	35. Chapter 35

**Been a few weeks has it? Whoops. Well, it wasn't my fault that everything sort of went haywire here. I'm just the teenager stuck on the sidelines, witnessing the failure that is my family... With everything in chaos here, my creative mood doesn't come easily. I thought I'd actually have a peaceful summer. *Sigh* Well, here's an extra long chapter for you read. I couldn't bring myself to split this up. Lots of stuff happening this chapter. I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about college or my family.**

* * *

There was silence in the kitchen at the news of Ayame needing guards. She hoped that the more normal looking members would go with them. Last thing they need is a giant venus flytrap in a suit walking in with them. Granted, that would be a sight to see just in itself, it just wouldn't be practical. Well, no matter who decided to go, they had to decide soon. Sayuri needed to tailor the suits to their specific measurements, and even the Internet didn't have all the necessary measurements in order to tailor a suit. So, each of them would have to be measured according to what Sayuri needed. Amazingly, Sayuri was extremely talented when it came down to sewing. So much so that her cooking skills were compensated for. Sayuri could sew almost anything when she concentrated and got down to it. The silence in the kitchen had gone all too long. Ayame sighed mentally as Takara gave them a stare down. Takara knew the importance of the situation as well as Sayuri, who astoundingly wasn't even smiling. If they didn't have guards, Sayuri's father wouldn't let them go. Sayuri had told her father that they knew people to protect them, and who better than a bunch of S-Class Shinobi from a different world. The reasons for the constant guard were understood by all three girls. Sayuri, for the sake of her mother who had been brutally gunned down in a gang war. Takara for the sake of wanting peace of mind as she walked around with her cousin, the only person beside Ayame to remotely care about her. And Ayame because, she knew what could happen and she didn't want to risk losing the two people she cared about the most. It was a dangerous place for them out there, but what the people who targeted them didn't know, was that their families didn't care. Well, beside Sayuri's father who cared about all three girls enough to lend them Yakuza members whenever they needed to go out. However, he couldn't come through for them this time. Apparently, there had been unsettling events that required the attention of his Yakuza. He never said what was going on, only that there was some "business" that had to be taken care of. He was very sorry that he couldn't spare anyone.

"Does anyone want to come with us?" Ayame asked again.

There was just silence. They were probably wondering why she asked them.

"No volunteers?" She said, tilting her head off to one side in contemplation. "Then how about victims? Remember Takara and Sayuri's slide tackles?"

Deidara widened his eyes, er, eye at the memory. Takara had some grip on him that time and was something that he didn't want to particularly relive.

"Danna, why don't you go with them?" Deidara threw Sasori under the bus.

Sasori was less than pleased at the suggestion.

"Why don't you go as well, Deidara?" He retorted in his eerie monotone.

The two proceeded with another argument. It might've been amusing to the girls, but they were subdued by the seriousness of the moment.

"You do realize that all three of us a heiresses and potential kidnapping and murder targets, right?" Takara sighed.

"You've mentioned it before," Pein said. "But you never specified who you are."

Takara visibly cringed as Sayuri looked away. Ayame closed her eyes.

"My name's Ayame Kimura," She began. "My father, Arata Kimura, is a leading mind in medical research. He works to develop vaccines and other drugs. My elder brother, Souta, is being groomed as his successor to the family business. My father and brother have enemies in almost every field, and I can be seen as a hefty ransom target."

Ayame's voice was steady and firm as she explained everything to them. Even though she knew how to protect herself, there were still some things that she couldn't fight against. It was now Takara's turn. Her brown eyes were conflicted and deeply pained by something.

"My name is Takara Hasegawa. My father, Takuma Hasegawa, is an airline owner. He owns fleets of planes, and makes an extreme amount of money. He also dabbles in aeronautics and plane designing. My elder brother, like Ayame's, is going to be the successor to the business. I am still a target for ransom though..."

She became silent, her brown eyes still conflicted. Ayame knew that her family situation was similar to hers. Sayuri was strangely subdued when she began to speak.

"My name's Sayuri Nakamura. My father is a Yakuza boss and I'm an only child. I live with Takara due to the fact that it is safer for me to be away from my father. Since we lost my mother when I was seven, he's been overprotective and concerned about my safety. I can be killed or kidnapped in revenge for almost anything at this point in time..."

The Akatsuki had been listening carefully to what they had to say. Without much of a word, Sayuri left the room.

"I have to give Itachi-san a change of clothes..." She muttered as she walked away from them.

Ayame sent her friend a sympathetic glance. She understood the pain of losing a mother. Takara was the only one who still had both parents, but her mother was more concerned with shopping than her own daughter...

"There you have it," Takara said. "We didn't mean to keep it from you, we just don't like talking about it."

"I want to give my grandmother her proper dues," Ayame said. "And we need someone to come with us otherwise, Sayuri's father won't let any of us go. So please?"

Her sapphire eyes were shining in a silent plea. There wasn't much they could do versus Ayame's pleading eyes. Or Takara's for that matter as she too was giving them silent pleas for help.

"Think of it as repaying the favor for housing and food," Ayame said.

"Since Deidara and Sasori already volunteered, they will go with you," Pein stated, after a moment of contemplation.

Deidara felt like he had just been sentenced to death. Sasori just closed his eyes in exasperation. Deidara had always been dragging him into something...

"One more person," Ayame said, feeling her mood perk up.

"Hidan," Pein said without hesitation. It was punishment for provoking Kisame no doubt.

"I'm going to kill you!" Hidan said to their leader angrily.

Sayuri then came back into the room, her smile back on her face. Something told Ayame that she might've had too much fun in that clothing delivery and hoped that Itachi was fine. However, Sayuri probably didn't do anything. It was most likely the sight of Itachi shirtless and with his hair down that she was smiling about. That would most likely brighten anyone's day.

Hidan was glaring at the wall at this point in time with a scowl on his face. He was going to sacrifice Pein to Jashin one of these days. How he ended up in this situation was beyond him. He was standing in a sewing room. He heard the girl next to him speak, but was a little preoccupied with how he was going to kill Pein. He was thinking murderous thoughts until the girl waved a hand in front of his face. His eyes flitted down to her. Ayame was looking at him oddly, a look of curiosity and confusion on her face.

"What?" He asked.

She frowned. It seems he hadn't listened to her.

"I said, arms out," She stated again, measuring tape in hand.

Sayuri was measuring Sasori while Takara was probably torturing poor Deidara with this opportunity. Hidan rolled his eyes and held his arms out. It was slow going with the measurements. As she walked behind him, she noticed blood on the back of his cloak.

"I think you're bleeding," She stated, as she touched his back.

"Ow!" He snapped and whirled around.

Ayame was surprised by the sudden movement and took a step back. It looked like he was injured when he was tossed into the wall. There had been a lot of glass on the wall, so she had to make sure that he didn't have any shards of glass in his skin.

"Alright, off with the cloak," She said to him. "I'll take care of the cuts."

Hidan was dumbfounded by the order and her courage.

"Why should I?" He said, still angry about having to go to the funeral.

"You want glass in your back?" She said as she quirked an eyebrow. "Fine with me."

She thumped him on the back to drive her point home. He stiffened and hissed in pain. He preferred pain when it was shared. Grumbling to himself, he pulled off the cloak. She made him sit on a stool from the desk in the room as she used the first aid kit which she found next to the desk. Ayame had the kits all around the house in case of emergencies. Turning to his back, she found that it was torn up rather well. The blood oozing from the wounds wasn't a pleasant sight to say the least. He probably hadn't reacted to the glass in his skin as he's stabbed himself on a regular basis. She delicately plucked shards of glass out of his back with tweezers. He grumbled about the pain whenever she made a wrong move. During the procedure, part of Ayame's brain processed how much muscle was on this man. She tried to keep her mind away from those thoughts, but there wasn't anything wrong with admiring it though, right?

"Stay still," She said when he jerked away from the tweezers yet again.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder to try and keep him still. Hidan was frowning at the situation.

"Your face is going to stick in a permanent frown if you keep that up," The mild humor in her voice was rather apparent.

He gave an annoyed sigh, not really in the mood for jokes. Getting dragged along to a funeral didn't sound fun. Though he was vaguely interested in meeting Ayame's father. Though Arata sounded like an ass from what he'd heard through the grapevine. Ayame, finally getting all the glass and some shards of wood out of his back, doused a cotton ball in disinfectant.

"This will sting slightly," She warned.

Hidan hissed again in pain. Rolling her eyes, she finished up and stuck some bandages on the cuts. She used the large, square ones to cover more space.

"Done," She said as she picked everything up.

"Thanks, I guess," Hidan muttered under his breath, yet loud enough for Ayame to hear.

Ayame smiled partially at his thanks as she threw the used cotton balls in the nearby trash.

"No problem, Hidan-san," She said.

Hidan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Call me Hidan..."

Ayame looked back at him.

"Okay then, Hidan," She tried it out. It felt... Normal. "Then you can just call me Ayame."

* * *

**Told you that there was a lot of things happening this chapter. Well, review as usual. My next update may or may not come soon. It might take me a little while to figure out the funeral. Also, I have a feeling that everything is going to steadily get worse here. Luckily, I won't have to deal with it for much longer. I'm moving out in a few months hopefully. Where to? I don't know really, but it won't be too far. All I know is that I can't stay here anymore. Otherwise, I might end up in the Loony Bin or dead. And I really don't want to end up dead; that wouldn't be a fun thing for me. Well ja ne, -praeses **


	36. Extra: Christmas!

**Hello all~ Yes, I do live and apologize for the delay. You might be expecting the funeral... But I wanted to do something more fun to get my motivation to do this story back. Hence a Christmas Chapter! It does not fit into the storyline, but I thought I should try and make up for not updating for so long. I was originally planning on updating around Halloween... But then we had a freak snowstorm and lost power for a week. Not only did I miss a week of school, I missed Halloween. Then everything at school got busy. Damn Senior Mastery Project.  
**

**Ayame: Enough excuses****...**

**praeses: *glares* Just do the disclaimer. Oh, and the warning.  
**

**Ayame: *sighs* praeses does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. If she did, she wouldn't need to put up with all the crazy people on the roads this time of year. And WARNING: CRACK AHEAD.  
**

* * *

The snow filled air outside the mansion floated down gently from the gray sky. It was currently December 24th or more commonly known as Christmas Eve. Normally one would decorate the entire house top to bottom for an event such as Christmas, but the mansion walls were sparsely decorated. Ayame had been busy trying to keep S-Rank criminals from destroying the house, so decorating for the Holidays hadn't been on her mind. However, when her friend Sayuri awoke the morning of Christmas Eve, she felt the need to celebrate the Holidays the best way she knew how to. Go all out on decorating. Getting up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, a very out of the ordinary event for her, Sayuri set to work waking her fellow guests. The Akatsuki and her two best friends were sleeping soundly in their beds, as nothing stirred in the house, not even a mouse. The only thing stirring was the 17 year old lurking about the hallways with a manic grin plastered across her face with a boom box on her shoulders. Nothing out of the ordinary. Smiling to herself, the black "play" button was pressed. Out of the evil box came "Jingle Bells" blasted at a level that would make Beethoven suddenly be able to hear again. Luckily, Sayuri was wearing earmuffs. Sadly for the guests, they hadn't been.

As many curses were heard filtering out of the rooms, mainly from the people who had fallen out of bed, doors were opened and glares were directed towards the girl with the stereo on her shoulders. Pein walked up to the teen and pressed the "off" button on the stereo to spare their ears from any further assault, only for the offending object to continue to blare music as the grinning girl flicked it back on quickly. The Leader of the Akatsuki was not amused and turned the stereo off yet again. Sayuri turned it back on. The two continued to play tug of war with the radio until she got fed up and proceeded to slam the radio into his spiky orange head. Hitting him full on the head, Pein glared at the girl while rubbing his head. Sayuri then turned of the music by herself.

"Okay, maybe I went a little to far with hitting you in the head," She admitted as she pulled off her earmuffs. "But, we have to get an early start today if we want everything done by tonight."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hidan asked sleepily. He'd much rather be in bed than standing in front of this hyperactive little brat.

"It's Christmas Eve and we haven't done a single thing to prepare for the Holidays," Sayuri stated as she set the stereo down. "So, we need to get a tree, decorate that and the house, and make cookies. Maybe we'll do some light displays as well."

There was silence for a heartbeat as many processed this information.

"Why are we going to do this, un?" Deidara asked, also still half asleep.

"Because if you don't I will make your lives living hell for the rest of the year," The teen deadpanned. "Also, Ayame needs this. Christmas is her second favorite Holiday and it's been a long time since she's been able to celebrate it with other people besides us."

More concerned with the threat of living hell (Sayuri could do many, many things to make that true for them), they all reluctantly agreed.

Ayame was a bit skeptical about the plan when Sayuri and the sleepy Akatsuki came to her door at five thirty (people had to get ready for the day) but, it took a bit more arm twisting from Sayuri and the threat of mistletoe that she agreed. Unknown to the black haired girl, Sayuri would make sure mistletoe ended up somewhere in the house. Takara was a bit more eager to agree to the plan than Ayame and had happily agreed to making cookies.

Now in the kitchen for breakfast and much needed coffee, Sayuri was coming up with the plan of attack for the day.

"Okay, Takara, Tobi-kun, Kakuzu-san, Itachi-san, and Zetsu-san will handle baking," She started. "Hidan-san, Ayame, Sasori-san, and Deidara-san will decorate the house while, Konan-chan, Pein-sama, Kisame-san, and myself will go out back to look for the tree."

"Why don't we just decorate Zetsu-san?" Takara suggested. "With enough lights he'll look very festive."

Snickers and smirks were abound with that suggestion. The black half of Zetsu didn't look pleased by that thought.

"Trees don't talk," Ayame quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

Though she too was highly amused by the thought of Zetsu wrapped in strands of rainbow twinkle lights. However she had a feeling that it would clash horribly against his monochrome skin. At least Ayame wasn't on baking detail or tree detail. Ayame didn't like the cold too much and she didn't want to deal with all the mess of baking.

Trudging through the snow, Sayuri's group was in Ayame's backyard trying to find a tree. The expansive backyard had dozens upon dozens of evergreen trees. Kisame was the one trusted with the axe for the moment. Sayuri was nowhere near the level of trust it took to wield the sharp object and neither Pein and Konan wanted to deal with cutting down a tree, so the job of actually cutting down the tree was given to the shark-man. The three Akatsuki members had changed into heavier winter clothing. The three of them wore a down coat and boots instead of their sandals and cloaks. Kisame still had his Samehada though. Apparently the shark-man never went anywhere without his trusted sword. Sayuri was also dressed for the weather, her light blue coat blending in with the snow on the ground somewhat. The snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked in the woods.

"Can't we just pick one and get it over with?" Kisame asked, not wanting to be out in the snow for too long.

"Nope, it has to be perfect," Sayuri said as she looked at all the trees.

If only the three behind her knew...

Takara was in charge of cookies. And with Tobi around, she had a feeling that it was going to be a very difficult ordeal. However, she also had Kakuzu with her and that would cut down on Tobi's antics some... Hopefully. Dragging an old tome full of recipes off the shelf in the kitchen, Takara flipped through the book and found the recipe for gingerbread cookies. Hmm... That would be fun to decorate. Takara heard a clattering noise from behind her that sounded eerily similar to pans falling on the floor. Closing her eyes in an expression of exasperation, she looked behind her to see none other than Tobi standing in the middle of a pile of pans.

"Idiot..." Kakuzu muttered.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

Unlike her friends, Ayame was finding that decorating the house was rather easy. Nailing wreathes to the front door was easy enough for them. Though there was a small incident with a hammer... However, Hidan didn't want to talk about it. Smiling to herself, she directed her lackey to the left. Hanging things over the doorway to the hallways that twisted and turned in the depths of the mansion was a bit too high for her. So, she decided to get Hidan to let her sit on his shoulders. Of course the idiot was grumbling about how it was demeaning or something. Ayame vaguely wondered if celebrating Christmas was somehow against Jashinism. Then again, anything short of mass murder was against Jashinism... Sudden leaning to the left snapped her out of her musings.

"Oi, don't lean so far to the left," She commanded.

A growl came from her lackey.

"I'll do whatever I want," He ground out angrily and then leaned more to the left.

Ayame dropped the hammer as she tried to steady herself by grabbing onto Hidan's face, his forehead to be exact. Sasori and Deidara looked over from their current position of nailing lights to the walls of the foyer to see Hidan backpedaling with an angry Ayame on his shoulders. Apparently, she dropped the hammer on his foot and now he was cussing his lungs out as Ayame tried not to hit the floor. Of course, Hidan tripped on a box of decorations and fell backwards. Ayame hit the floor first and luckily landed in a box of very sparkly garland. Hidan soon followed after her. Ending up as a two person pileup, Ayame blew a piece of gold garland out of her face as she laid there in pain. Uncooperative lackeys were going to be the death of her.

Sayuri and the others had gone from tree to tree; the girl looking at each with a critical eye. Some were too short and scraggly while others were too large. Sayuri didn't know how much Kisame could lift so she wanted something within the range of what she thought the shark-man could handle. Sayuri took a moment to look at yet another tree. The three behind her were prepared for her to write it off and go even further into the woods like she had already done with every tree before this one.

"It's..." Sayuri started. The tree was snow covered. The green needles contrasted beautifully against the pure white snow that covered the full branches. The size of the tree dwarfed Sayuri's 5'5" frame by a good 8 inches. "Perfect! Kisame-san, cut this one down!"

The shark-man muttered something that sounded similar to "it's about time" before shooing the teen out of the way. Taking a stance in front of the tree, Kisame swung the axe with ease. The thunking noise echoed off the trees and carried into the silent, snowy day. The shark man frowned. Normally he could knock down trees with little effort. It must be the axe. Giving the axe to Sayuri, he hefted Samehada off his back. Sayuri's eyes widened as the bandages came off to reveal the rough shark skin blade. Swinging the sword with little effort, the tree was knocked down. The cracking noise of the tree falling was deafening to the four people in the woods. It echoed and ricocheted off the trees only to come back to the source louder than the first time they heard it. Sayuri stood there, axe in hand, with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to knock down the freaking tree with Samehada! However, they successfully managed to get a Christmas tree.

Takara just looked at the scene with a look of disbelief. What happened you ask? Tobi had the bright idea of turning on the blender on too high of a setting. Flour, sugar, and other ingredients such as egg came flying out of the bowl in a flurry of half-made batter. Needless to say, it was the rough equivalent of turning on a blender without the top on it. After the flour had cleared, it was quite apparent that everyone who had happened to have been next to the blender was coated in flour like a fish ready for the fryer. Itachi was as stoic as ever as he wiped his face. Though it was funny since he now looked like an old man with that white hair he was sporting. Kakuzu looked ready to murder Tobi. His green eyes were narrowed at the orange masked idiot. Said idiot was just laughing at how everyone looked like ghosts. Takara sighed and then coughed. Flour in the lungs was not the best thing. Then she sneezed, making flour cloud the air around her head. Hopefully no one lit a match...

Ayame and the others were moving the furniture in the living room to make room for the tree. They didn't know when Sayuri and the others would be back but they had enough foresight to get everything out of the way. Sasori and Deidara had once again started bickering about what art was and what the best way to rearrange the furniture was, but they were getting things done. Hidan and Ayame however... Let's just say that the table where the tree was going to go caused a lot of issues for the two. As Ayame set the tree stand down where the tree would eventually go, the front door opened. Luna bolted up from her bed (the dog had been very smart and had decided to take a nap in order to stay out of the way) and started for the door. Kisame and Pein lumbered in with a large tree. Ayame paled at the sight of Sayuri with an axe over her shoulder and immediately went to retrieve the gardening tool from her friend.

"Give me the axe before you kill someone," Ayame muttered as she gently took the axe from her friends' gloved hands. "Now go set up the tree."

Sayuri nodded and left Ayame with the axe. The eighteen year old looked to her left to see a grumpy Hidan.

"Merry Christmas," She stated as she put the axe in his hands.

Then she walked away in order to make sure Sayuri didn't have Kisame and Pein put the tree through the window. Hidan looked at the axe in his hands with a very confused look. Did she want him to go on a murder spree?

"Fuck!" Hidan swore.

Ayame sighed once again as she looked at her lackey. Hidan was glaring daggers at the blue and green strand of lights in his hands. Looks like one burned out and now all the lights were dead. How these two had been tasked with decorating the tree was beyond her. The rest of the team had gone to help with the cookies. Apparently there was another Tobi related disaster. This time it was an incident with a cookie press and a rolling pin. Ayame was thinking that ignorance was best at this point.

"Toss them in the trash box," She said to him.

Grumbling, Hidan did as he was told.

"Can you hand me the rainbow ones?" She asked, standing on a stool to reach the middle of the tree easier.

So far, there were several strands of lights on the tree or varying colors. Reds, blues, and purples were all present. Now all it needed were some rainbow lights and then they could get to the fun part. Putting strands of beads and the ornaments on it. However, Hidan wasn't in the mood for decorating.

"What the hell is this holiday about anyway?" He asked as he handed her the lights.

"Well, it used to be the Christian celebration of the birth of Jesus. However, over time it's morphed into a materialistic holiday for most people," She explained as she wrapped the lights around the tree. "Supposedly there's supposed to be a fat man in a red suit who visits all the good little children in the world in the span of one night and gives them presents. If the children were naughty though, they'd get coal instead."

"Sounds stupid," Hidan so bluntly put it.

"That's not the best part," Ayame sounded amused with his thoughts. "He visits all the children in the world by flying sleigh pulled by reindeer. One of them having a red nose bright enough to light up the night sky. Ornaments please."

"A reindeer with a red nose?" He repeated dumbly as he handed her ornaments.

"Yeah. His name's Rudolph."

He snorted. Ayame smiled and went on her tip toes to put the star on top of the tree. Not quite being able to reach, Ayame frowned. Struggling a bit, the gold star managed to get put on the tree. However, she lost her balance. Teetering back and forth, cursing a bit, Ayame fell towards the right and she clenched her eyes shut in preparation for the fall. Luckily, Hidan was there to catch her. Too bad it sent both of them to the floor. Opening her eyes, Ayame found herself straddling Hidan, his hands on her hips. He was a bit dumbfounded at the sudden situation himself. Then a sly smirk found it's way on his face. It was a smile that made Ayame's face heat up.

"Don't... Say... A word," She said darkly.

His smirk just widened and Ayame's blush deepened.

An extremely tired Takara sat at the kitchen table. Cookies were spread out on the table, the fruits of their day of cookie making. Tobi ruined the mix more times they could count and Takara swore that she saw Kakuzu eyeing the knives at one point. Zetsu wasn't trusted enough as he had started eating the made cookies at one point and Itachi had just stayed silent and out of the way, yet he listened to what Takara asked him to do. Then in came Sayuri and her group as well as Sasori and Deidara. With the level of competence outclassing the level of incompetence, they managed to get the cookies done before three in the afternoon. Glancing at the door, Takara saw Ayame and Hidan walk in. Ayame had the left over tinge of having been blushing and Hidan just looked pleased about something.

"We finished the tree," Ayame said. "Is that everything?"

Sayuri took a mental note.

"Yep! We have the tree, the cookies, and the decorations," Sayuri said happily. "We're ready for Christmas."

People sighed in relief. The house was now suitably decorated. The foyer having lights twining up the banisters like very colorful snakes and then the main hallways having wreathes nailed to the wall. Bells were attached to many a door, and then there was the fact that everyone had a stocking hanging over the fireplace in the living room. The tree itself was a majestic beauty, the red, blue, and other multicolored lights lit up the green needles as the red and white beads twined around the tree. The ornaments that hung from the tree varied from animals to angels. The bright star on the top of the tree topped it off. All in all, it was very beautiful. Now it was time to relax. And hot chocolate. Getting the hot chocolate that she had made earlier, Takara poured everyone a cup. As Ayame took a deep drink, she noticed something off, but shrugged it off. It wasn't until Itachi fell over that people thought something was wrong.

"Itachi-san!" Takara sounded horrified as he stood up again.

His cheeks were tinged red and it looked like he was drunk.

"I-Is he drunk?" Ayame asked, completely floored by the unsteadiness on his feet.

"What's in this?" Sayuri asked as she looked in her cup.

"Rum," Tobi stated. "Tobi put rum in it."

Silence.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"Cause everyone looked stressed out."

* * *

**I do hope you laughed, or at least chuckled. This was six pages in my word processor. Okay people, I will do my best to update more frequently this coming year. Review when you get the chance. Happy Holidays, Happy New Year, and remember: try not to stay out late partying on New Year's Eve unless you want to end up like Itachi. I love crack. Ja ne~ -praeses**


	37. Author's Note and Omake

A/N: Hi everyone, praeses here for a very important announcement. I will be re-writing this story. The reason being that I can't update while the little things bug me. This was my first fan-fic mind you, so there are mistakes, little to no plot (I'm actually highly aware of this problem), and quite frankly, I can do better. I can do so much better. I was actually planning on finishing this story first, and then going back to fix it at a later date, but I can't bring myself to write the next chapter thanks to the things about the story bugging me. There won't be any drastic changes, just a few things here and there, fixing dialogue, adding descriptions, changing events around, etc. Granted this is my usual "go through three re-writes before I get it right" event. Seriously, I've re-written one character I have in the works at least three times, and she's still not ready.

I will still keep the Christmas Special up since I'm actually rather proud of it. So I'm just going to replace the chapters as I see fit, which means that I'll be rereading my own stuff (and cringing while reading it) and then coming up with a plan of attack. Depending on school, the latest goings on in my life, my beta reading... So expect a re-written version sometime before March begins and definitely before March ends. I normally would've done something like this over a break in school, however all the breaks in school have been shortened by a good three days. So instead of a week off, I get a four-day weekend. The reason for that was due to a gigantic storm that knocked power out for a week back in October/November. Just another reason why I hate snow... I digress. Now, time for an Omake.

* * *

As Ayame and her guests sat in the kitchen for some afternoon tea and relaxation after dealing with Spring cleaning, the black haired teen noticed something off.

"Where's Tobi?" Ayame deadpanned.

At the news that Tobi was missing, tea was spat out in geysers and the cups slammed to the table. As the more high strung members of the Akatsuki looked around frantically for the missing Shinobi, Ayame just dropped her head into her hands and groaned. A missing Tobi was not what she wanted to happen. In his "Tobi" guise, the man was relatively harmless. However, when alone and in the recesses of the mansion, Ayame had a feeling that his more sinister side was showing. When the search was eventually moved from the kitchen to the rest of the mansion. Ayame, Sayuri, and Takara sat in the kitchen discussing Tobi.

"I wonder why he vanished..." Sayuri mused.

"Probably to try and gain insight into what happens in the storyline," Takara figured.

"I moved all the manga to my room," Ayame waived the tension in the room by that simple line. "The first half is now mixed in with all the books in the library. The second half is in my room, under my bed."

The cousins shivered at the mention of Ayame's bed. They actually wouldn't have been surprised if there was a black hole under there. Things go under, but they never come back out. Such was the fate of countless pens, books, and dog toys. They all vanished, never to be seen again.

"Good, he'll never find them there," Takara confirmed.

"Find what where?" A dark voice said from the door.

Shivers went up their spines at the sound of Tobi's evil alter ego; once known as Uchiha Madara. With a fake smile plastered on their faces, their heads turned towards the source of the voice.

"Ah... Madara-san..." Ayame said hesitantly despite trying to sound amiable. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you though," Madara drawled. "What I would like are answers. What do you know about my plans?"

"Everything," Sayuri blurted.

Ayame and Takara gave withering glares towards the traitorous brunette. Sayuri flinched backwards at the combined glares.

"I couldn't help it!" She defended. "You know how CREEPY he gets when he's like that..."

Madara was at the table in a flash; he blinked from their sight only to reappear inches from Sayuri's face. The girl yelped in fright, her yellow eyes widening with fear as it bubbled up in her mind. Seeing the active Sharingan in his eye was incredibly frightening; it bored into Sayuri's yellow orbs with anger evident in the red iris. Sayuri suddenly felt as if she couldn't hide anything from the man in front of her.

Luckily for Sayuri, Ayame wasn't having anyone threaten her friends. Snatching the teapot from the table, she proceeded to dump the pot of hot tea on his head. Finding himself soaked head to toe in the warm liquid. Fury evident in his body language, Ayame then attempted to smack the freak in the head. Catching her wrist with ease, Ayame froze in fright.

"You might not live to regret that move..." He growled.

Ayame gulped in fear.

"I can't find the freaking bastard!" Hidan's voice sounded like it was coming closer.

With that, Ayame grinned at the evil bastard gripping her wrist.

"He's in here!" Ayame called to the Akatsuki.

Ayame didn't need to see Madara's face to feel his glare.

"Don't worry though, we won't tell anyone about who you really are," Ayame assured him.

"Tell them, and die," Madara warned her.

Madara released her wrist as the Akatsuki walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Where were you, you little fucker!" Hidan more or less growled at Tobi.

"Ah, Tobi was taking a nap."

"We checked your room," Sasori informed him.

Tobi stuttered.

"Apparently he was downstairs playing a video game and then fell asleep," Takara covered for him.

"Slacker," Kakuzu scoffed.

"And why are you covered in tea, un?" Deidara asked with a scowl.

"He was being an idiot and tried to grab the pot of tea from me," Ayame said as she held up the red teapot. "I let go and it went all over him."

With the cover in place, Ayame then made a new pot of tea and everything was rather quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

Okay, so that turned into more of a rejected scene from the actual story than anticipated. What can I say, I wrote this during my lunch break at school. Okay, so I'd better get started with things like actually outlining what the heck I want to do, tweak some characters here and there, and maybe try and find some actual conflict. I got ideas, I just need to write them out and organize my thoughts. Feel free to PM me with suggestions, ideas, etcetera; I love hearing feedback. Seriously, feedback rocks.

Ayame: praeses, you really have to stop writing things by the seat of your pants. It just causes you more trouble than you'd like.

I know Ayame, I know. That's why I'm getting into the habit of coming up with plot _**before**_ I publish. This just so happened to be an impulse. Ja ne! -praeses


End file.
